The Blades
by Loopy Lilac Lupins
Summary: Alice hides in the swears from her sisters hit-men 'The Blades', that are chasing her down for the inheritance their parents left her. Whilst she staggers through the swears exhausted, a strange creature emerges from the darkness, and rescues her...The turtle brothers protect her, until they come up with a plan to stop her sisters hit-men merc group, [OC x RAPH] RATED M FOR SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

"STOP!" A loud voice called from behind.

It was too dark to see, she was running to fast to look back now, she had to keep going, she had to keep running. She panted as her footsteps lapped against the wet cobblestone, barely able to see an inch in front of her until the next street lamp appeared, lighting the path yet again.

Then, she was swallowed in darkness again; she squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to summon what was left of her strength to push faster.

"You can't keep running forever! We will find you!" The voice called again, but it sounded further away, that made her smirk slightly. But it disappeared quickly as she came to a dead end. No, NO! She thought to her self, cursing her feet for bringing her here. Her eyes widened. Footsteps, they're getting louder, faster.

She whirled around trying to find somewhere to hide. There was nothing. She step back, the heel of her left foot hitting something that protruded from the ground. She looked down instantly, a manhole.

"Down here! I saw her go down here! This way!" Voices, getting louder, footsteps faster. She kneeled down and lifted the metal plate that covered the hole. It smelt awful; she squinted and hesitated, looking down into the black obis. Her head snapped up to see shadows appeared in the end of the alley in the light of the nearby street lamp. She had no choice; she got down clinging to the ladder against the tube of the manhole and pulled the cover back over sealing her self in. Starting to descend down the ladder, her foot slipped on the metal bar she squealed as her body fell and splashed into the dirty water beneath.

She landed awkwardly on her behind and back, she braced herself with her arms to lean up, water dripping from her clothes and hair. Voices were louder but the footsteps stopped as they came to the dead end she was originally stuck at.

She looked up, seeing small streams of light squeezing out of the holes and seam of the cover above her, the streams moving as the feet covered them, blocking the light. She held her breath.

"She's not here! We must have missed a turning! Come on!" The loud voices sounded but drifted off towards the end as the footstep echoed out of the alleyway.

Her breath finally escaped, as she closed her eyes, letting the streams of light cascade on her face. She brought herself back up on her tired feet, but felt her ankle give way she braced her hands against the wall of the sewer the cold concrete scrapping her palms.

"Shit!" her quiet outburst echoed in the sewer tunnel. Lifting her right foot and twisting her ankle slightly but hissed a breath through her teeth at the pain. She had to keep moving, bracing herself against the wall and applying as little pressure on her right foot as possible; she started to hobble down the left of the tunnel. She had no idea where to go, couldn't remember which direction she had come from. But hopefully she would just come y another ladder and escape. Her ankle was going to hold her back however, not being able to move quickly, but she couldn't stay down in the sewer, she would need to either eat or sleep soon and her legs were barely holding her up.

Her muscles constricted from under her and she fell to her knees into the murky water, hitting the hard concrete beneath.

"Damn! This is no use…" she sighed out running her palms up and down her thighs massaging the taught muscles. Her head was hung a fall of short brown hair curtaining her face. Her hands slowed and her eyes closed, her breathing becoming calm. She could feel her legs shake, she needed to rest, to eat, but this smell was not going to allow her any kind of appetite or restful sleep.

After what felt like a few hours her head snapped up at the sound of something landing in the water further up the tunnel ahead of her. She could see light cracking through more manholes ahead streaming down like spotlights.

Then she felt the ripples softly hit her knees in the water, her eyes widened, whatever it was, couldn't have fallen far from where she was. She sat still, hoping whatever it was hadn't spotted her, and if she made a move the water wouldn't give her away. She felt lucky that she hadn't stopped in the dark space between the manhole spotlights.

She kept her eyes peeled watching for any movement, trying to keep her breathing slow and steady. But felt her heart skip a beat when another one sounded off, this time closer. The manholes weren't open, so nothing could be falling from them, and nothing was disturbing the light. It had to be, something in the darkness, could be water dripping, but the sound was much to loud to simply be a splash of water hitting the sewer water.

Her breathing became rapid in panic. Damn it! Keep it together, they will find you otherwise. She scolded herself. Squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of ripples hit her knees.

She kept them closed, waiting, breathing slowly, her hands clenched into fists on her thighs. She waited. There was no more noise, her features relaxed hoping whatever it was had passed. She let out a breath that she had been holding for what felt like, too long. Her lips parted in slight shock when she felt a breath against her face. Now, now she was too scared to open her eyes, the breath she felt, it smelt like her own, which meant it was bouncing off something in front of her. But, there was nothing down the tunnel, she saw earlier; she wasn't in front of a wall, or anything. No, something had to have moved in front of her face.

She sighed again trying to calm herself but her heart was betraying her, humming rather then beating.

She decided to lift a hand in front of her face and move it forward to whatever was in her path. She reached out, but there was nothing; she moved her fingers against the empty space. Nothing…but, how? Her brow furrowed, confused, until her fingertips come in contact with something, soft. It felt like material against the pads of her fingertips. She stroked along it, her breath hitched in her chest, fear taking over her. She couldn't open her eyes. Her fingertips continued along the material until she came across something that felt like skin. Pulling her Hand away like she had just touched something sharp, she placed her hand on her thigh again and sighed, her breath shakily escaping between her parted lips.

She hung her head again keeping her eyes closed, how long was she going to dwell in darkness. She licked her dry lips before speaking.

"Please…" Her voice was shaky and pleading. Her hands balling into fists, her teeth clenched as she fought back the words. She felt pitiful, she was stronger then this, just…just not at this very moment, her strength had abandoned her.

"Please…" Her paused again, her voice acting on it's own as she scolded her self mentally. Stop it, stop it!

"Please…help me…" The words felt like poison on her lips, she didn't want to admit defeat. Her body started to shake, fighting with her inner self to shut up and do as it was told.

Before she could say anything, something was clamped to her mouth, she gasped against what felt like cloth, inhaling the smell. Her eyes snapped open at that moment. A dark outline of a figure hanging from the ceiling of the sewer tunnel, she could only see glowing white eyes and a slight outline of what looked like armour around his chest, protruding over his shoulders from his back.

She wanted to get up and run, she wanted to scream, but her body did the opposite, it relaxed, so much so, she fell to the side her eyes slipping closed. The last thing she felt was something catching her and lifting her body, lighting shining through her eyelids. Am I dead? She thought to herself.

Then…even her mind gave way leaving her in more complete darkness.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Her body felt heavy, like someone was holding her down, her muscles contort like lead. Taking in a heavy breath she started to open her eyes, blinking frantically from the new light that smothered her eyes. Her brow furrowed and the tense feeling in her head, feeling like this is the first time she's ever woken up. She tried moving her arms, moving them up so she could brace herself up on her elbows moving slowly, she tried to move her legs, they were the most painful.

She pushed with every once of energy she had left in her to sit herself up, bringing a hand to the side of her head she groaned in pain.

"Goddammit…" She grumbled. She hissed when she tried to move her right leg, her ankle screaming in pain. Looking down at it, her lips parted and her brow furrowed. It was bandaged, her shows had been taken off and her foot had been wrapped in a cotton bandage.

"But, how the-" She cut herself off when her eyes started to adjust to what she was seeing. Her legs were bare too, all the way up to her thighs; she looked down at herself to see she had been disrobed down to her underwear and her tank top.

Unsure how to react, she decided to take in her surrounding to distract her half naked state; the first thing she noticed, was that she had no idea where she was.

Brick walls, tunnels that lead to different areas around the circular room, it was like a junction of the sewer tunnels. But…then she saw furniture, sofas around a TV, a-is that a kitchen? Someone lives here... It wasn't a question. It was obvious she was not alone whoever she was. Her eyes widened, sudden flashes of what had happened to her before she woke up here. The figure that clamped something to her mouth, the soft material, her own breath, her limp body being carried. She remembered opening her eyes at small intervals, seeing glimpses of the tunnels, smelling the musky air. Then she realised she couldn't smell it anymore, the sewer stench that burnt her nostrils and throat. Her throat. She lifted a hand to her throat and massaged her neck.

She swallowed hard, it only hurt it more, and it was so dry. She needed water.

Looking over to what was supposedly a kitchen she tried to swivel her body, she cringed and hissed in pain until her legs dangled off the edge of, what seemed to be a medic bed. The gravity pulling on her sore ankle, she braced her hands on the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment to regain balance of herself. Preparing herself to get down, she slowly slid off the end putting her good foot down first. She applied some pressure on it first to make sure she could indeed stand on it. When her leg didn't buckle she took it as a good sign and finally put all her weight on it standing on the one foot the other limply hung above the ground, her knee bent to keep it up. She looked around for something to hold onto to help her there. Seeing just the circular wall that surrounded the area she moved her hands from the bed straight to the wall to lean on it. She placed her bad foot down to quickly place some pressure on taking a first step, but it buckled and she fell to her knees, causing herself to knock against something metal. It crashed to the ground with her causing an echoed clatter.

"Damn it!" She hissed in pain. Slamming her hand to the ground in anger at her pitiful state.

She hung her head and for some reason had no idea how to react she felt something rumble from her chest and tremble out of her mouth. She chuckled.

Lifting a hand to her mouth to muffle it she chuckled throatily to herself.

She lifted her head and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by a glass of water being held in front of her.

She looked up. Her eyes adjusting to take in the figure before her; it looked almost like the figure she saw briefly in the sewer, the armour that surrounded his mid-body protruding over his shoulders, he looked bare along his arms and legs however and a cloth around his eyes. He was kneeling in front of her, how did she not hear him approach. The glass moved towards her again, gesturing her to drink.

"I assumed you'd be thirsty." A soft male voice spoke awakening her sense of sound for the first time since she woke up.

She lifted a shaky hand and wrapped her finger around the glass trying to grip them enough not to drop it. Pulling the glass gently to her lips she realised that the other person had not let go of the glass and instead helped steady it towards her lips. She took a long gulp and closed her eyes enjoying the cool liquid running down her sore throat relieving it. She let the glass slip back from her lips letting go of the glass the figure taking it and setting it on the side.

"Let's get you up shall we?" It said softly before tucking it's arms under hers and braced herself against him he lifted her easily onto the bed, her legs left to dangle off the edge. She let her hands fall off of his shoulders where she bracing herself and gripped the edge of the bed either side of her thighs. The sudden change in altitude made her feel slightly dizzy. She lifted a hand to her head to steady herself, her eyes closed.

"W-where am I?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper, but her voice was no longer dry and distorted.

"You're safe, that's all you need to know." The voice in front of her said softly.

She opened her eyes looking down to see a three-fingered hand leave the edge of the bed. Her head snapped up and looked directly in front of her. There were more of them, surrounding her.

Her face was obviously displaying shock, because the one in front of her lifted his hands as if approaching a scared animal.

"It's alright miss, we're not going to hurt you. We found you in the sewers, you needed help so we brought you here." The voice explained.

She didn't take in his words; she was too focused on looking around her. There were four of them, three of them standing back. They all looked similar but had a different colour piece of material across their eyes. But wore the same armour. Wait, was it armour? They had, three fingers, and three toes, no hair, no ears, no noses, they were bare apart form the strange armour that covered their mid-section. It looked plated, like a shell.

She shook her head closing her eyes almost trying to shake the image form her head. She looked up again.

"Who, who are you?" She asked slowly as if they wouldn't understand her.

She watched at they looked to each other, questionably.

"We are Turtle, mutant turtles…" the one in front of me with the blue material explained, talking as if now she wouldn't understand him.

Her brow furrowed as if he spoke to her in a different language. "Mutant Turtles…" he said to herself. Trying the words out on her lips.

One of the turtles from behind the blue one came bounding towards her. Her wore an orange band.

"Yo dudette! I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!" His eyes were as wide as his grin as he waved before taking one of my hands and shaking it furiously. She felt the corner of her mouth tug up slightly at his attitude. Strange…She thought to herself.

He leaned closer to her face, his smile disappearing but his eyes widening, if that was even possible. She leaned back slightly at his advance.

"Wow! You're really pretty…. can we keep her Leo? Can we, can we?" He said excitedly, looking over to the turtle with the blue band around his eyes.

Keep me!? She thought. Her brow furrowing.

The blue-banded turtle closed his eyes and put his forefinger and thumb between his eyes, a seamless human gesture of 'pinching the bridge of your nose'. Though he didn't have one, the gesture was still understood.

"She's not a pet Mikey…" He sighed exasperated.

Mikey, the orange-banded turtle seemed to sulk her shoulders and head hanging as his posture shrivelled. She looked at him questionably. Tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Yo!" She was brought out of her thoughts by the outburst form the red-banded turtle. She didn't answer; she just snapped her head up right and looked toward him.

"What's your name? Why were you in the sewers?" He asked gruffly, his arms folded across his chest his eyes sharp as they zoned in on her. The purple-banded turtle next to him nudged him.

"Raph, there's no need to interrogate her, you can see she's in no condition for your foul mood!" He argued at him, his voice was however softer then the red one, gentle in a way.

"I'm just askin' it's a bit suspicious…" He grumbled again, his voice low and rough.

"You're the one who brought her here, if you were so suspicious, why not just leave her?" The blue-banded turtle asked sternly. Perching his knuckles on his hips as he turned to the red one.

"Ah! Whatever!" The red-banded turtle threw his hands in the air and turned around, but didn't move from his spot.

She watched curiously. Not entirely sure whether to say something or take the opportunity to run. Though in her current state, it wouldn't be so easy.

The purple-banded turtle walked towards her pushing the orange one to the side.

"You suffered from severe fatigue and your ankle is badly sprained. You just need to rest to let your body recover." He said softly. Looking directly at her, almost as if to calm her. She noticed his brown eyes as he smiled politely and leaned back standing straight to examine the monitor next to the bed.

"Your vital signs however have improved, which is a relief." He continued.

She looked up at him, then back down at her knees. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Thank you…" Her voice again more of a whisper.

She felt all their eyes lock onto her at that moment, even the red-banded one who turned to look at her, his features soften slightly but keeping his aggressive posture.

"Well…' the blue banded one started. "We should probably get the introductions out of the way properly. I'm Leo, that one there beside you is Donnie…" He pointed to the purple-banded turtle beside me checking the monitors. He turned and smiled.

"You've already been sorely introduced to Mikey here…" Gesturing towards the orange-banded turtle. He waved at her childishly.

"And that's…Raph…" He sighed crossing his arms again and tilting his head quickly in the red-banded turtles direction.

He just grumbled and turned back around.

"So, what's your name?" Leo asked uncrossing his arms, his poster friendlier towards her.

She looked up at Leo and sat up straight closing her eyes again. "Alice, Alice Gunn." She pronounced her name confidently. Relaxing her posture as she said it.

"Alice huh? Raph said he heard you running throughout the alleyways near by. What possessed you to climb down the man hole?" He shrugged at her.

Alice opened her eyes looking at her feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

"It's nothing you should concern yourselves with, I have been a burden enough for you already." Alice said slowly but kindly looking up to see them all looking at her questionably again.

"I think it is something we should be concerned about, Miss Alice." Another voice made itself aware. The turtles parted revealing a giant towering over most fully-grown human men. She looked up at him as he approached using his jade cane.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from what she saw, his voice was so natural, but he body…

"We have a means of keeping you safe here Miss Alice, you would do well to allow others to assist you, where they offer it." His voice was low…wise. He towered over her looking down.

"I am Master Splinter, I see you have already met my sons." He looked around at them.

Sons!? How is that even biologically possible!? She thought to herself. Feeling dizzy once again taking all of this in.

"I am grateful to you and your sons for your help Sir, my reasons for intruding in your…sewer." She started. "I was hiding from a group of thugs…" She didn't want to relay her life story to them, so she stopped.

Master Splinter kept his gaze. Not moving on the subject.

"Why were you hiding from them?" Mikey asked peeking his head around from behind Master Splinter.

"It, is a long story…" She thought it would be left at that. But oh no…

"We have time…" Master Splinter said flatly, his voice more of a command.

Alice sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "They were hired by my sister, she's wanted me dead since our parents died and left everything to me, the eldest sibling." She paused feeling her lips pull into a smile at the thought.

"They were the owners of an large networking company. Unfortunately it was only a cover for their true employment. They were the leaders of a mercenary band called The Blades. They made money from, pretty much everything, including the illegal stuff. I wanted nothing to do with it when they left me everything, so I proposed we shut the group down and invest the money to those who really needed it, those who were making a difference. My sister on the other hand, did not agree, she offered to take over the group take it off my hands. But I denied her that option. It should not be allowed to further their actions as mercenaries. Ever since she's had people out to…take care of me…" She finished her explanation with a large sigh as she quote marked the last statement.

She looked up at the others with a raised eyebrow awaiting their reaction. They stood around her, looks of pity, confusion and admirable staring back at her.

"Woow, man that's so uncool!" Mikey stated first. "I mean my brothers want to kill me all the time, but I know its outta luv! You sure she doesn't just need a hug or somethin?" Mikeys voice seemed serious and sad at the same time.

Alive looked at him quizzically. Then lifted a hand to her mouth and laughed loudly. "N-no Mikey, I do-I don't think so!" She got out between bursts of laughter.

She put her hand to her stomach as it clenched in pain at her sudden movement. She sighed heavily trying to calm down. She looked up to see the others smiling slightly at her new composure, letting her guard down slightly and letting her come through a little more.

"Trust me, she's a malevolent, gold drinking woman. If she wanted a hug she would have ordered me to do it by now." She chuckled a little more at the statement. "No, she's after my blood…" She said a little more seriously but still smiling.

There was a dull silence for a moment before Maser Splinter spoke up. "You will need to rest here for the time being, you are in no condition to run or even protect yourself. You will stay here until you recover, what you do after that however…" He paused looking down at her. "Is entirely your decision? We will not force ourselves upon your affairs, however, our offer of help, still stands."

Alice thought she saw him smile warmly at him, but it faded quickly.

"Raph!" He called over his shoulder to the red-banded turtle.

"Yes Sensei?" He grumbled unfolding his arms as he made his presence known next to splinter.

"She will take your room, take her up there and make sure she is comfortable." He commanded before moving away towards what looked like a Japanese sliding door.

"WHA!? But where will I sleep!?" He argued back at him.

Splinter stopped in his tracks to look over his shoulder at Raph. "On the couch…where else?" She smirked before going through the door and sliding the door shut.

Raph whirled around to look at Alice. She leaned back slightly at his aggressive posture. She could see something boiling inside of him, but he gave in and visibly relaxed his body closing his eyes. He sighed heavily before moving over to her and hooking his arms under her knees and around her back.

"What do you think you're do-?!" She was cut off when she was lifted form the medic bed and carried off to a set of spiral metal stairs.

She didn't like this, she could walk, she could have stayed on the medic bed, and she didn't need a room. She could feel his hands on her bare skin this was not good.

"I can walk by myself you don't have to-AH!" She yelled as she was dropped on the couch in the centre of the room.

"Listen princess, I don't like it anymore then you do, you wanna walk…walk.." He pointed to the stairs leaning over her.

She looked at the distance; unfortunately it was too far she knew she couldn't walk it.

"Are you done now?" He leaned down to pick her up again. She slapped at his hands.

"I'd rather crawl then her you carry me!" She scolded coldly.

Raph ignored her and sighed before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder this time.

"Put. Me. Down." She said sternly.

"No." He said flatly walking up the stairs.

She sighed and grumbled under her breath.

"You think I want to haul your ass around, just suck it up and shut up!" He commanded as he walked along the second floor as it were to a hole in the wall, which was apparently his room.

Once inside he bent down slightly and let Alice's body slip off of his shoulder onto the bed. She hissed in pain slightly as her ankle hit the edge of the mattress.

She glared up at him rubbing her lower leg, unable to touch the tender muscle on her ankle.

"There! Wasn't so hard was it." Her crossed his arms across his chest before looking around. "So, yeah, this-s my room, just don't go touchin' anythin' you hear?" He pointed at her threateningly glaring at her.

She smirked. "I'm already touching the bed…would you prefer I HOVER!?" She yelled the last word at its ridiculousness.

Raph huffed and put his knuckles on his hips. "Just don't go touchin' anythin', else…" He grumbled before starting for the door.

Something stopped him and he turned around when he heard a noise, a grumbling noise. He looked down to see Alice clutching her stomach hissing at it to shut up. Raph sighed heavily again. "I'll get you some food…" He sighed defeated.

Alice snapped her head up at him and scowled. "I'm not hungry…" She said flatly. Glaring up at him.

Raph growled. "Oh yeah! Either that or you're sitting on a puppy! Your stomach is eating at itself Princess, but hey you don't want food, it's not my job to feed ya-" He turned to leave but something hit the back of his head,

He looked at the floor by his feet he saw a metal tin box that he had found a while ago in the sewers and used it to keep his pencils in. His shoulders hunched and his face boiled he turned around to see Alice leaning back looking nonchalant, her arms folded under her chest and looking around the room. He growled and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Women! He thought to himself.

He leaped over the railing down to the lower level seeing his brothers eyeing him with a disappointed look on their face.

"What?" He shrugged.

Leo shook his head. "We should all get some sleep, it's been a long day." He leaped for the railing and headed for his room, Mikey following behind. Donnie put a hand on Raphs shoulder.

"Can you at least try to be nice, we don't get any guests, it's nice to have someone else around, try not to scare her off alright?" He leapt for his room and disappeared behind his door.

Raph just sighed heavily again and headed for the kitchen, he found leftover pizza on the table. He rolled his eyes and sighed taking the box and heading to the stairs again. He turned to find Master Splinter watching him.

"Master Splinter?" Raph said questionably.

The giant rat sighed and made his way over to Raph putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So much rage Raphael, you have a problem with our guest?" He asked flatly.

Raph sighed and shrugged. "No Master, it's just…when I found her she asked for my help, now she doesn't want our help! It's frustrating, she is frustrating…" He finished as he glared up to his room. Knowing who lay in it.

Splinter smiled. "My son, price is a hard sin to beat, but sometimes, loathing and frustration can be mistaken for kindness and likeness."

Raph just looked up at him as if he spoke an entirely different language. "Wha-?"

Splinter just chuckled throatily and patted his shoulder before turning back to the room he emerged from.

Raph stood there for a moment before shaking his head of the nonsense and making his way back up the stairs to his room. He opened the door slowly to peep inside. He looked to the bed through the crack but didn't see her. He burst into the room at that moment and saw no sign of her. How, how could she of moved, I was gone for a just a few- His train of thought smashed when he saw the cover on the bed move.

He slowly walked over to it and stretched out his hand to the cover. "Uh, Alice?" He pulled back the cover to reveal her peaceful sleeping form. He sighed for a moment, it would not have gone down well with the others if they found out he had lost her…

He placed the pizza box on the floor next to the bed he stood and turned to leave, but paused and looked back at her. Her shoulder length brown hair was splayed out on the pillow behind her, one of her arm was above her head and the other was across her stomach, her hand lying limply on her abdomen. He watched with fascination at her slightly parted cherry tinted lips, her jet black lashes that curled on the tops of her cheeks. His eyes continued their analysis, she had soft olive skin but her cheeks had a slight rose blush to them. Her fingers were long and slim and her form was healthy, not thin, but not fat, healthy. His eyes drifted to her chest watching as it rose and fell with her soft breathing. He stood up straight realizing he had been leaning closer to her, he shook his head, not feeling right about watching a woman sleep…Sicko! He thought to himself. He left the room closing the door but leaving it open just a crack in case she needed anything and flung himself over the railing landing on the sofa.

Stretching his arms behind his head, he got himself comfortable enough to sleep. It wasn't his bed but it would do. He closed his eyes and tried to forget what he had just seen. But the images of her asleep lingered in his head. He scowled, and shook his head physically trying to remove the image. It wasn't until he started drifting off that he realized the thought of her asleep made him feel peaceful, enough so, to let sleep claim him.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Alice had been up for sometime, trying to build the confidence to get out of the bed. She had already eaten three slices of the pizza that was left for her. She felt gross being in these clothes for so long, she needed to wash, though she didn't know if these guys even had somewhere to wash, they were turtles and one rat, they probably enjoyed the murky water.

She decided to at least try to look. Thankfully the mattress was on the floor so it was easier to maneuverer off of. She went on her hands and knees and crawled off of the mattress keeping her bad ankle up away from the floor. Her knees and palms hit the cold concrete floor as she made her way to the door. Reaching up for the wooden plank along the door she braced against it to lift herself off of the floor. She took it slowly, her legs and muscle beginning to shake if she went to fast. When she finally stood up she grinned, pleased with herself. She reached for the latch on the door but was beaten to it. It was opened from the other side and pushed her back.

"Wah!" She yelped when she landed on her behind. She rubbed her self of the pain and looked up to see the red-banded turtled leaning around the door to see what was stopping it from opening all the way.

Alice scowled up at him. "You…" She almost growled.

Raph squeezed through the gap in the door and stood with his arms crossed across his chest looking down at her.

"What are ya doin?" he asked looking quizzically at her.

She sighed. "I need a wash." She said flatly not taking her gaze from him.

Raph just stood there his face relaxing at her words. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to pick her up. She shifted away from him across the floor.

"Listen princess, I'm not going to say this again, either we do this the easy way, or the hard way…" He glared at her waiting for her answer.

She huffed and put her arms out in defeat gesturing for him to pick her up. Raph smirked. "Good girl…" He said sarcastically.

Alice just grumbled under her breath. He scooped her off the floor and took her out of the room, Alice looked down to see the others around the table obviously having breakfast.

They didn't look up to see them walking along the upper floor. Probably a good thing…she thought. Her view was torn away when they made it to a large tiled room. There was nothing in it, just some wooden seats a few buckets, but the room seemed wet, she could hear Raphs feet slapping against the wet tiled floor.

He took her over to one of the wooden chairs and sat her down on it. Pushing a bucket next to her. There was a towel behind her hung on the wall too.

"Wash here. I'll be back to take you back to the room." He said flatly before moving away from her and leaving the room closing the door.

Alice watched as he left and huffed. She shrugged and lifted her tank top off letting it fall to the floor, she had some difficulty take off her underwear, but she managed to slip them down her legs and kicked them to ware her tank top was.

She looked down at the bucket and picked up a sponge that was deep in the water, the water was deliciously hot against her hand. Lifting the sponge to her shoulder she started to squeeze the sponge and release the water letting it run down her body. She practically moaned, but slapped her hand to her mouth when it echoed loudly in the room, hopefully, they didn't hear that. She continued to wash away the gunk of the sewer fro her skin, relaxing with each splash of water.

Raph didn't go too far, he stayed outside of the door in case she needed something. Her closed his eyes and could smell the food for breakfast, he was starving. He was contemplating going down quickly to grab a bite to eat when a noise made his body stiffen. The moan echoed form inside the washroom, repeating itself in his head, over and over again. He wasn't sure what to do, feeling completely frozen by the sheer blissful sound that emanated from behind the door. He heard it again, but this time he was sure it wasn't just in his head. He leaned over the railing to look down at the others, they didn't seem fazed. Good, that means they didn't hear it...he thought to himself. He sighed and briefly closed his eyes before turning his attention back to the door of the washroom. There was no more sound coming from inside the room, he frowned slightly a feeling of panic bubbling in him. She might have slipped and banged her head or somethin'...His hand hesitated at the door, but after a shaky few moments he rapped on the door soundly.

"Uh, Alice? You alright in there?" His voice was awkward when there was a still silence for a moment.

Alice was caught off guard by the knock that filled the room. She dropped the sponge back in the bucket of water and grabbed the towel off the wall behind her wrapping it around her mid-section, and tightened it around her chest.

"Yeah, you can come in..." She called to him softly wrapping her arms around herself, feeling slightly exposed.

Raph hesitated but pushed the door open just enough to slip through and pushed it closed again. His eyes went straight to the tiled floor, but he could just see her feet and ankles in his line of sight. His eyes drew up, unable to control them until he saw her completely. Her olive skin was wet, beads of water dripping off her shoulders from her damp hair that was slick back and draped down her neck and over her shoulders. He felt stupid just standing there, staring. Dammit... he thought before slowly making his way over to her, his eyes back on the floor. When he saw her feet again, he knew he was close enough.

"A-are you done?" He asked hesitantly. His hands balling into fists by his sides.

Alice looked up at him. Watching his expressions, he seemed conflicted. Unsure how to respond she simply nodded.

"Yes, I'm done. Uh, Than-"Her words were cut off when he leaned down to snake his arms under her knees and around her back, picking her up from the stool and walking back to the door.

Alice had her underwear and tank top she disposed of earlier bundled in her lap. Raph took her out of the washroom and back into his bedroom, setting her on the mattress before standing up. He looked to the pile of clothes she had in her hands.

"I can uh, take those down, to get them washed?" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Alice looked up at him silently. "Where are the rest of my clothes?" a hint of humor in her voice.

Raph looked down at her for a moment, looking baffled himself at her question.

"Uh, I'll ask Donnie..."

Alice held up her clothes to him, Raph sighed and took them from her roughly.

"Don't get any ideas Princess I ain't your maid!" He growled before leaving the room.

Once the door was closed, Raph sighed and launched himself over the railing landing on the lower level next to the sofa. He walked over to his brothers at the table.

"Yo Donnie! More laundry from the Mrs..." He chucked the clothes at him.

Donnie caught them and suddenly dropped them realizing that there was underwear mixed in with them. He felt his cheeks grow under with embarrassment.

"Raph!"He yelled before throwing them next to the washer. He went to the side and picked up a pile of clothes.

"Here, these are her other things, I'm sure she doesn't want to walk around naked..."He felt flustered by the sheer mention of the word.

Raph flamed. "She's not Naked! She's in a towel!" He growled. Snatching the clothes out of Donnies hands.

Donnie put his hands up in defense before returning to his laptop and his bowl of cereal.

"So when are we gunna see the dudette again man!" Mikey mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

Raph rolled his eyes.

Leo took his dishes to the sink as he spoke. "Mikey, she needs time to rest, she's not here for our entertainment..."

Leo sighed and leant on his hand. "But we don't get many visitors here!" He whined. "Can't I be excited to see another girl around?"

"What about April?" Donnie Asked looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah but this is a different girl!" Mikey said with a certain obviousness tone in her voice. "Beside Donnie already got dibs on er!" He grinned and elbowed Donnie.

Donnie just shook his head and blushed. "I don't have 'dibs' you can't dibs a person!" He argued.

"Whatever..." Mikey sighed before refilling his bowl with more cereal.

Raph just sighed and looked around. "Where's Master Splinter?"

Leo stretched out his arm above his head. "He's meditating, doesn't want to be disturbed..."

Raph nodded and headed for the stairs heading for his room.

Mikey leant over to Donnie. "Since when does Raph take the stairs?" He whispered loudly.

"I heard that Mikey!" Raph yelled before disappearing into his room losing the door.

Alice looked up to see Raph enter and close the door. He set her clothes on the floor next to the mattress where she sat.

"Uh, I'll leave you to get dressed, if you're hungry I can take you downstairs..." He looked away awkwardly heading for the door.

Alice watched as he opened the door and disappeared behind it once again. He didn't disappear far, just stood outside the door, almost hoping that he would hear that same noise again.

Alice had difficultly pulling her skirt on, but her top was no problem, she didn't both with the boots, her ankle was still too tender. After she smoothed out the fabric, she rolled her eyes and sighed. I feel so pathetic calling out or him...goddammit...She looked to the door and sighed again.

"Raph! I'm...uh, decent..." She said exasperated.

Raph rolled his eyes hearing her call him from the other side of the door.

"I did not sign up for dis..." He grumbled under his breath before heading inside.

Shutting the door behind him, he kept his gaze on the floor, his hands balled into fists.

Alice sighed seeing his less then happy state. "You're not the only one who's not enjoying this you know..."

At that Raph looked up at her sat on the bed, dressed the same clothes she was in before. Her short black skirt, with a lilac strap top and a short-sleeved dark brown leather jacket. His features softened momentarily. I wouldn't have brought her here if she was going to be so much trouble...He thought.

"I'm sure..." Raph grumbled before going up to her and picking her up once again, taking her downstairs to his brothers. He felt uncomfortable feeling his arms against the skin of her legs under her knees. He Saw his brothers almost light up at the sight of her. When sat her down on one of the chairs at the table, Donnie was the first to get up and move over to her.

"I'm just going to check you over, see how your muscle fatigue is doing." Dannie confirmed before picking up her arm and moving his warm hands along her skin squeezing the muscles gently.

"Check away!" She chimed.

Mikey put a mountainous bowl of cereal in front of her with a spoon. "Go on try it, it's super tasty!" He grinned at her.

Alice looked at him with a humored smile before reaching for the spoon. She winced slightly when Donnie squeezed a tender spot on her arm.

"Does it hurt when I press here?" He looked to her.

Alice just hissed through her teeth and sighed. "Yes, a little..." She breathed.

"Hmm..." He simply.

"Hmm? Hmm what?" Alice pressed.

"Your muscles are still bruised from the exertion, try and reduce overusing your body. It'll need time to heal." Donnie explained.

"Sooo what, Raph is going to have to carry me everywhere!?" She exclaimed.

Raph was on the sofa eating his cereal, you could see him steaming as he was pretending to stare at the TV.

Donnie put a large green digit to his chin for a moment. "Maybe I could build a wheelchair or something for you, oh! It could have jets on it to help you get up the stairs!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Raph got up from the couch to look at Donnie his hands balled into fists by his sides. "No way Donnie! You're not putting her in one of your contraptions! She'll probably come out more injured then she was before!" He yelled.

Alice looked back at him an eyebrow raised at his outburst. What was the big deal...she thought.

Leo tilted his head and rested his knuckles on his hips, looking to Raph.

"What's the big deal Raph? Saves you from carrying her everywhere, which seems to be making you more grumpy ten usual..." He smirked.

Alice raised a hand. "Do I get a say whether I want to be guinea pig or not?" Her question went ignored.

Raph stormed towards the kitchen. "It's not me carrying her around, that's the issue here, I didn't rescue her in order for her to be torn to shreds by one of Donnie's inventions!"

"Hey!" Donnie argued.

Alice just sighed and saw Mikey motioning a spoon to his mouth gesturing to her to eat up.

Alice smiled and started on her cereal.

"You think I would danger an innocent with my inventions!?" Donnie argued at Raph.

"Uh, yeah..."Raph grumbled.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Guys, calm down. Donnie, what about just some crutches, you know, to help her stand at least?"

Donnie thought for a moment. "I can do that...maybe I could ad a blade in the-"

"No Donnie, just crutches, normal crutches." Leo warned.

Donnie sulked, hunching over in defeat. "Fine..."

Alice pushed her empty bowl away and sighed fully.

"What more?!" Mikey exclaimed holding the box over the bowl.

Alice put her hand; "No I'm good ta!" she chimed. She looked to the sink, then to the bowl. Whilst the others were distracted she pushed herself off the chair and grabbed the bowl.

Mikey was about to stop her but stopped when he heard one of his brother insult him. "Hey!" He exclaimed getting involved in the argument.

Alice hobbled to the sink and placed the dish in the sink she leant against it stretching out the muscles of her legs, she tried to twist her ankle to test it but hissed in pain.

Her sharp intake of breathe caught the others attention. Donnie went over to her to take her arm. "You shouldn't be standing on your own." He said concerned.

Alice smiled and turned around to the brothers with Donnies help.

"I'm not a charity case, I can pull my own weight. I'm guessing you're not just mutant turtles. You're weapons are a dead give away that you have your own important responsibilities. I'm not here to weigh you down or burden you further." Alice stated coolly.

The brothers looked to each other. "Alice, you're our innocent, this is our responsibility." Leo stated.

"Yeah, um, I don't remember sighing up to be anyone's escort!" Raph exclaimed.

Leo scowled at Raph. "Raph you-!" Leo's words were cut off when ringing noises sounded.

Everyone started looking around until their eyes landed on Alice. She jolted slightly feeling a vibration against her chest. She opened her jacket and found her phone in the inside breast pocket. Looking at the number she sighed knowing who it was. She pressed a button in the touch-pad and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Roland..." She sighed.

"Yes I know I missed the meeting this morning, I was...preoccupied."

There was a quite moment, the brothers looked at each other.

"I understand, but I'm not able to come into work today, family issues...I'm going to be out of commission for a while, so just get someone else in to cover me."

She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Work?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to get replaced, but I'm sure I can find something else once I've recovered."

"What do you do?" Donnie asked tilting his head to one side.

Mikey beamed. "Oh oh! I bet you're famous! Like an actress or a model!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Alice just chuckled throatily. "No, I'm afraid nothing that exciting, I have a couple jobs on the go at the moment...I get bored easily. That was my manager at a bar I work at as a singer. I'm also a temporary chef at a restaurant down town and a dance teacher weekends..." she sighed. "I guess I'll have to call them all up to let them know I'll be out of it for a couple weeks at least."

"At least..." Donnie confirmed.

"That's a lot to do for just one person, on top of that you've got your family company on your shoulders." Leo stated.

"Yeah! Don't you get any free time!?" Mikey exclaimed, leaning on his hands on the table.

"I don't sleep much..." She said humorously.

"No wonder your body is as stressed as it is, you're over worked, maybe this is a good thing, to help you recover..."Donnie suggested.

"Ha! I'm not one to sit down and do nothing, that's why I have as many jobs as I do." She smiled.

At that moment Splinter came into the room. "Alice, may I have a word with you in the Dojo?"

"Dojo?" She questioned. Splinter nodded turning round to go back into the room behind him.

Alice pushed herself away from the sink and hobbled in the direction, out of Donnie's grip.

When she got to the sofa she landed on her ankle incorrectly and was about to fall until someone caught her. She looked up to see Raph, not looking at her. She just scowled and looked away and Raph picked her up and walked towards the Dojo, putting Alice down on her feet in the room.

"Leave us." Splinted said his back turned to Raph and Alice.

Raph looked to Alice, making sure she was stable before leaving and closing the door returning to his brothers in the kitchen and pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Wonder hat that's about..."Leo looked to Raph.

The brothers looked at each other before rushing over to the door to listen in, leaving Raph in the kitchen.

"You don't want in on this Raph? That's not like you at all..."Donnie Jested.

"He just doesn't want to spy on his girlfriend!" Mikey chuckled.

Raph stiffened in his seat and stormed over to him slapping him upside the head before leaning into listen with the others.

Splinter kept his back to Alice as she stood there keeping her balance.

"I overheard your discussion with my sons of your distracting lifestyle. It seems you have trouble sparing time to meditate." Splinter started.

Alice tilted her head quizzically at his back. "I prefer to be distracted, it stops me from being able to stop and think."

"I see, and what is so wrong with stopping at thinking?" Splinter didn't turn to look to her just yet.

She didn't answer right away. "I don't enjoy the thoughts that linger when I do have time to contemplate..."

"I see, you are running from your thoughts instead of facing them on and dealing with them." He stated coldly.

Alice said nothing.

Splinter turned to her. "You may not be aware of it, but avoiding your thoughts and feelings is self destructive, you must face your thoughts deal with them in order to move on and thrive."

Alice thought for a moment. "I agree entirely, the thought however are still too fresh to just deal with."

Splinter hummed in understanding.

"I see, not thinking about your parents death keeps you stronger. However face these feelings will make you stronger." He urged.

Alice said nothing.

"Try something with me." Splinter walked forward until his was just a couple inches from her.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. Alice felt a little too intimidated to refuse. She closed her eyes.

"Picture yourself as a rock."

"A what?" Alice cracked open one eye.

"Close your eyes!" He ordered.

Alice complied.

"A rock, in a river. Picture the water crashing against you and washing over you. Picture the ripples that re made in the water as they pass by you."

Alice felt her features relax as she complied feeling her relax physically.

Splinter smiled noticing this.

"Now, every thought, every feeling the good and the bad, imagine them in the water. Some will collide with you, resist and others will wash over you."

Alice frowned again remembering her parents, the good and the bad memories.

"you may not have known this, but I lost the love of my life and my baby daughter, I know the hurt that you are going through and it took me much longer to allow these feeling to wash over me, to allow me to deal with them and move on." He paused.

"It will always hurt, but what overcomes the hurt is the good memories."

Alice felt a tear run down her cheek at his words.

"Tell me, tell me the bad memories that haunt you." He said softly.

Alice was quiet for a moment before she spoke her voice slightly broken from pain.

"When my parents died, I was tied up, they forced me watch the whole thing...all I can remember was blood and screaming, my parents faces looking to me as their..." She paused.

"As they were tortured and eventually killed. The worst part was, the men wore a symbol I recognized...it was the symbol of my sisters company..."

Splinter kept his eye on her as she spoke. He sighed.

"And now tell me a good memory." He stated softly again watching as clear tears ran down her cheeks.

"When I was little, my father used to dance with me whilst my mother was on the piano. We would dance until I fell asleep, then he would carry me upstairs to my bedroom, tucking me in and kissing my forehead, then my mother..."She said calmly. She felt better, much better. Her eyes flashed open and looked up at Master Splinter.

Splinter smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You see, then good can overcome the bad and help your deal with your emotions making you stronger." He smiled at her softly before nodding.

Alice nodded back. "Thank you..." She smiled wiping the rest of her tears away.

There was a silent moment between them before Splinter called out to one of his sons.

"Raphael!" At that moment all four bothers fell into he room when the door opened.

Splinter just grunted and shook his head.

"Take Alice upstairs, she needs rest." Splinter order softly.

"Hai Sensei!"Raph stood to attention standing on his brother's shells as he walked over them to Alice's side and went to pick her up. He felt her hands on his forearms stopping him gently. Looking up at her he saw he expression almost asking if he was ok with it. He replied by picking her up hooking his arm under her knees and behind her back again before nodding his head at splinter. He walked out of the room stepping over his brothers on the way out.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

As Raph entered the rom with Alice in his arms, he set her down on his bed and stood up. He was about to leave but stopped before he left out of the door.

"I uh, my have overheard a little when you were talking to Splinter..."He said slowly, his back to Alice and she crawled into the sheets. He heard the rustling of his bed sheets and felt his body stiffen. There's a girl. In. My. Bed. He thought to himself.

Alice stopped still for a moment before getting herself comfortable again.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it..." She said flatly.

"Sorry?" He turned around to look at her. "Why you are apologizing, I'm, I'm..."Why should I be sorry either...He thought to himself.

"It's alright Raph, there's no need to say anything. What's done is done. But, thank you."

"Thank you? Thank you for what?"Raph grumbled confused.

"Thank you for trying to comfort me." she explained.

Raph was silent for a moment, realizing that was what he was trying to do.

"Whatever, just rest, Donnies orders." He grumbled before heading for the door closing it behind him. He sighed heavily before launching himself over the railing down to the lower floor with his brothers.

"So, you guys get in trouble?" Raph teased.

"We're grounded, that includes you too Raph!" Leo yelled.

"Ugh! What! It wasn't even my idea!" Raph argued.

His brothers just shrugged at him.

"Ugh!" He growled throwing his hands in the air and stalking off to the training room to take his anger out on a certain helpful dummy.

...

Later on the evening, a scout of Blade mercenaries made their way to a corporate building with a lit up eye symbol. Walking through the entrance towards the elevator they took it up to the top. Once the doors opened a previous Blade mercenary was thrown form the room into the newly opened elevator tumbling against the back all of it.

The Blades looked to each other before heading in. Walking towards a large black glass desk and a high black leather chair that was facing away from them and towards the large whole wall window.

"So, have you brought me better news?" A dark female voice sounded form the chair.

The Mercenaries stood t attention.

"I'm afraid, we lost her, Ma'am. She lost us in the alley way and there's no sign of her, she didn't attend to her usual routine either Ma'am. "

There was a painful silence for a moment before the woman voice sounded again.

"I see…" Her voice rang like chimes in the large empty office.

The chair suddenly moved around to look at the mercenaries, her long black hair slick back and cascaded down her back. Her purple eyes shone in dark as they glared at the failed mercenaries.

"She must have found somewhere to hide. Where was the last place you saw her before loosing her?" She enquire, crossing her legs her black leather trousers squeaking against her skin as she did so.

"In a dead end at the alley way. There was no way she could have gotten over the wall so we assumed she evaded us. The was however a manhole cover-" He continued.

"The sewers? I wouldn't put it past her…" She thought for a moment. "Assemble as many men as you can, search the sewers, I want her found and killed!" Her ordered, her dark voice bellowing in the room.

The mercenaries bowed their heads and headed off back to the elevator.

The dark woman grinned. "My dear sister, there is only so far you can go until I find you again…" Her murmured to herself.

…

"No! No please no!" Alice felt herself scream her arms bound behind her and her ankles bound with her knees bent and her chin to the harsh carpet. Tears welling up in her eyes, she could barely see an inch in front of her.

She could see a dark figure standing behind her parents as they bound kneeling on the floor clothes between their teeth and lips. Only muffled panic grunts could be heard. She saw something shine in the figure hand.

"No! No please! Take me! Take me instead! Leave them alone! Please!" She felt herself scream until her throat went dry, small cracked grunts as her breathe left her lungs. She felt something come down hard on her back, so much weight pushing her further down to shut her up. Her head now tilted to the side her cheek pushed against the carpet as the tears soaked the fibers.

The figure grabbed the hair on the top of her mother's head tilting her head back as it stood behind her. The flash again from the sharp object in his hand, it swept across her neck, blood spilling from her throat, muffled gargles echoed in her head.

"Nooooo! No please! Muuuuum! No…" Her voice disappeared her throat to dry as she cried furiously.

Her mother body slumped forward hitting the carpet, red blood running from her mouth and throat coming just inches from Alice's face.

The figure moved behind her father and grabbed his hair doing the same, pulling it back to expose his neck and dragging the sharp object across it. The figure turning around his back to Alice as he bent down to the bodies, the red eyes symbol on the back of his armor flashing red.

"Nooooo! God nooooo! FATHER!" Her last scream shook her whole body.

"Alice! Alice Wake up!"

Her body shook as her scream continued.

She pushed flinging her body up tilting her head back away from the sight of her parents across the flow her throat was dry, her mouth was open but no noise came out, her scream disappeared.

…

"Alice! For shell sake wake up!" Raph shook her furiously as she sat up in his hands.

Her eyes flashed open and drew in a long rouge breathe as if she had been holding her breathe, coughing as the air escaped her lungs and rapidly entered again. Breathing coming natural to her once again.

"Alice, you ok jeez…that must have been a hell of a nightmare." Raph looked at her, her eyes not meeting his. His brow furrowed.

"Where am I?!" she looked around frantically. Her hair was wet and her skin glistening with sweat.

"You're in the lair, in the sewers Alice, you've been here for a day now." Raph said calmly.

Her closed her eyes and sighed trying to control her breathing. She finally looked up seeing Raph knelt on the bed in front of her over her legs. She looked up further to see his brothers and Master Splinter standing around, looks of concern creasing their faces.

She put a hand to her throat and tried to breathe calmly, her throat burning.

"Here." Donnie handed her a glass of water. Alice grabbed it and down the whole thing a bead of water escaping from the corner of her mouth. She sighed and kept the glass in her lap for a moment before handing it back to Donnie.

"Thank you…" She croaked.

"That was quite a memory." Splinter said calmly. "You have suffered through much." He bent down to put a try with a teapot and cup next to the mattress. "Drink this tea, it will calm your nerves."

Alice just nodded; Splinter nodded in return and headed out of the room the rest of Raph brothers following him.

Raph stayed put for a while sitting back on the bed slightly to look at her, saying nothing.

"It's alright Raph, I'll be fine. I just, need to distract myself for a while…" She said softly.

She poured herself a cup of the tea and blew on it before sipping, she sighed feeling relaxed already.

"Do you need anythin?" Raph said unsure what else to offer at a time like this.

Alice shook her head. "It must be late you should get some sleep." She said softly before sipping at her tea again.

"Not sure I can sleep hearing those screams, was like something out of a horror movie." He said flatly.

Alice smiled weakly. "Sorry…" She set the tea down on the tray and lay back on the bed sighing and closing her eyes.

"I'm not sure I should leave ya after that…" Raph said slowly, not entirely sure of his own words.

Alice said nothing; she opened her eyes and looked at him, seeing him look back at her from the side. She could see something hesitant in his posture, his head hung slightly and his shoulders slumped forward almost protectively.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but her words were lost when Raph stood and walked off of the bed carefully.

"Just give me a shout if you need anything." He said slowly with the back of his shell to her. Before he walked out the door, it was then Alice aught a moment to admire the detail of his shell.

She didn't say anything, she just watched as he left and closed the door leaving it open just a crack. She sank into the pillow behind her head, which was soaked from her sweat.

She leaned over to grab the tea and held it to her lips sipping it slowly. She didn't fall sleep after that, instead she lay in Raphs bed and contemplated her situation. A faint smile tugged at the corner of her mouth at the sheer nonsense of living with four mutant ninja turtles and a giant talking rat.

...

Raph grunted, yawning and stretching out of the sofa as he woke himself up. He sat up on the sofa and went over to the kitchen to grab a leaf of lettuce. Moving to a large tank to the side of the room, he picked up a small turtle and placed it on the table feeding it the leaf of lettuce.

"There you go Spike. Ugh! It's going to be a boring week, being grounded sucks. You understand don'cha?" He leant on his arm as he stared at his beloved pet turtle.

"Chew on your leaf if you understand me." The little turtle leant down and chewed on the leaf. Raph smirked. "I thought so." Her mumbled.

His head went up to look at his bedroom door. "It's going to be a long week being stuck down here with her…" His words drifted off for a moment when he realized the door was half open. Had someone gone in or? He got up from the table and grabbed the metal bar swinging himself up on the raining then on the second floor.

He pushed the door open the rest of the way and looked inside…nothing.

Then he heard that sound again…His eyes widened and his body stiffened.

He turned to look down to the washroom door. Slowly he moved towards it and pressed his ear against the door. He flinched away form it as if it was set on fire when another moan sounded form inside. She's definitely in there. He thought.

He was torn from his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Never would have pegged you for a perv Raph…" Leo's cool voice sounded from behind him.

Raph stiffened and turned around feeling his blood boil his hands balled into fists and his teeth clenched.

"I was not perving!" He yelled.

…

Alice was pouring the water over her sweat soaked skin washing away her nightmare last night. She stopped when she heard a yell from outside the door.

"I was not perving!" She heard a voice yell. Raph? She thought to herself feeling the corners of her mouth tug up in a small smile.

…

Leo crossed his arm over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Raph. It was too easy to tease him this way.

"Whatever you say. I helped Alice get to the washroom whilst you were sleeping this morning. You can take her back, I'm going on sewer patrol." Leo said as he walked off.

"I thought we were grounded?" Raph grumbled.

"Yeah, from the surface, Splinted wants to make sure that no one followed Alice the other day, we're taking turn for patrol. You're up next with Donnie." Leo leapt of the railings landing on the ground floor.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Alice overheard what Leo and Raph were talking about. She scowled for a moment thinking what would happen if someone did find this place, because of her.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Her head snapped up, the noise absorbing her from her thoughts.

"Yo Alice! You good in there?" Raph bellowed form the other side.

Alice wrapped the towel around her self braced herself against the tiled wall to stand. "Yeah! It's all good you can come in."

Raph pushed the door open, steam pouring out until Alice was visible. He saw her standing by the stool bracing her hand against the wall. He scowled moving towards her.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it? You shouldn't be pushing your muscles just yet, it's only been a day or so…" His voice sounded a lot angrier that he wanted.

Alice scowled up at him. "I haven't moved all night, I just needed to stretch them a little." She bit back.

Raph said nothing more as he lifted her arm around his neck and scooped her up to carry her once again. Alice didn't complain, neither did Raph, it had started to just become natural for them. There was silence between them as Raph took her back to his room setting her down on her feet.

Alice looked to the pile of her clothes. "You know, I'm going to need to get fresh clothes eventually…" She mused.

Raph stood up straight and looked down at her suggestive face. He shook his head and waved his hands.

"Oh no no no, you're not going to the surface. It's too dangerous." He scorned before crossing his arms across his chest.

Alice just grinned. "Fine then you go rummage through my drawers and fine me fresh clothes!" She jested.

Raph steamed for a moment before looking away balling his fists. "Fine. But we're all going." He sighed defeated, then smirked darkly.

"I hope you like heights…" He jested, raising a brow.

Alice just tilted her head quizzically at her. "What?"

…

They waited until it had gotten dark before heading out to the surface, speeding across the city rooftops heading for Alice's apartment.

"Oh so that's what you meant!" Alice yelled as she clung to Raphs shell as they sped across the rooftops, leaping over the large gaps between the buildings.

Alice was riding piggyback on Raphs shell her arms around his neck and legs hooked over the bulge of his shell; his hands coming back to hook under her knees keeping her steady.

Raph just laughed enjoying Alice's tortured gasps and yelps when they jumped over large gaps and along edges of the buildings.

"Well at least it got us out of the lair, I surprised Splinter let us go!" Donnie yelled back to his brothers.

"He only gave us a couple of hours, so lets just stay focused and get this done before we get noticed." Leo ordered from the front of the pack.

It wasn't long until they reached the fire escape adjacent to the window of her apartment. Leo lifted the glass of the window carefully.

"April doesn't live to far form here…" Donnie said softly.

"Focus Donnie, we're here to get Alice's things not pay a visit to your girlfriend." Leo scolded before leaping through the window followed by his brothers.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Donnie steamed.

Mikey laughed and patted his shell. "Then why is her ringtone personalized with wedding bells?" Mikey jested.

"It is not!" Donnie yelled.

Raph set Alice down on her feet. She steadied herself for a moment before moving to a backpack in the corner of the large room and busied herself with gathering her things.

The turtles couldn't help but look around the apartment. It looked like a studio flat, her bedroom in one corner next to the kitchen and the living room taking up most of the flat; there was a door that led to the bathroom on the other side. In the main room there were half finished sculptures on a large table and a few easels with dramatic paintings on them. Most of them unfinished but one however was; it was of a night sky, a faint cluster of the milky way in the background with a silhouetted hill in the foreground and a girl standing on top of it, the edges of her and the grass on the hill light up by the natural light of the night sky.

"This is amazing, you did all these?" Leo asked still looking at the painting.

Alice turned around from her drawers to see what they were looking at. "Oh yeah, one of my many hobbies to keep me busy." She turned her attention back to her drawers, pulling stuff out and shoving it into the bag.

"You weren't kidding when you said you like being busy…" Donnie said distantly looking at the sculptures. There was one of a faceless couple dancing together and another of a woman hunched over with her hair draping down to her knees her eyes closed and her face calm.

"Is this meant to be you?" Donnie asked.

Alice shook her head from the other side of the room. "No I never use myself as a subject…" She smiled warmly. She went to a desk and picked up her laptop, with it a sketchpad and some pencils.

Throwing the backpack over her shoulders she looked to the others. "I'm done, lets go."

They all nodded and headed for the window, Raph went over to her and bent down in front of her to get on his back. She complied carefully positioning herself over his shell, Raph hooked his hands under the back of her knees and jerked her up slightly higher on his shell before moving towards his brother at the window. As they were about to leave something slammed into the wooden frame of the window.

Raph snapped his head to the side; he saw a shuriken wedged in the frame of the window on the inside. Raph growled and looked behind them seeing a dark figure stood in the center of the apartment. Raph turned around fully to protect Alice.

"I knew you would eventually come back here, though I didn't think you'd be accompanied." The figure walked forwards into the light to reveal a tall female in black leathers.

Alice looked over Raph shoulder at her. "Eris." Her voice filled with bile as she scowled at her.

"Dear sister, you're in such a pathetic state. Clinging to the shell of a giant frog." She laughed darkly.

Alice scowled. "You're not going to stop me from signing those papers Eris, the band will be shut down. Take it like a good girl and stop having a childish fit!" Alice yelled over Raph shoulder.

Eris scowled and pointed her long sword towards her and Raph. "You have no idea what you're doing! It is our legacy!"

Leo darted out in front of Raph drawing his swords. "Go Raph we'll hold her!" He called back to him, Mikey and Donnie stepping in next to Leo.

Eris smirked. "Oh no, the giant froggy has a sword, whatever will I do?" Her tone sarcastic, tapping his swords with hers.

Leo growled lowly. "We're not frogs we're turtles!" Leo lunged forward crashing his blade with hers.

Raph turned and leapt out of the window with Alice on his shell.

"We can't just leave them with her!" She yelled form behind him.

"My brothers can take care of themselves!" He called back darting across the rooftops.

…

Eris called a few of her men from the shadows. Three shadowed mercenaries surrounded her. Leo watched as they moved towards them, making their advance, the first lunged at Leo, he blocked with his blade before rolling out of the way looking up to see him coming back. Mikey threw his nun chuck at his feet tripping him over, he was caught off guard when he was kicked by a second merc in his shell knocking him forward, he rolled over and leapt up. Donnie was occupied with the third, whirling his staff around to distract him until her crouched extending a leg and knocked him over.

Eris made her move to the window whilst the others were distracted darting forward across the rooftops just seeing the back of Alice ahead.

Leo noticed her absence in the room suddenly. "She's gone after Alice and Raph!"

The brothers rolled towards Leo before he threw a smoke bomb to the floor clouding them in purple smog. After seconds they were gone from the mercenaries sight. They headed out of the window to follow Eris.

"This isn't good…" Leo said out loud.

"No kidding!" Donnie called looking back to see the mercenaries following them.

"What do we do now?!" Mikey called.

Leo thought for a moment. "Can you two stall the thugs behind us, I'll go ahead a stop Eris before she reaches Raph and Alice.

Mikey and Donnie nodded before parting from Leo's side heading backwards towards the mercs.

Leo could see Eris up ahead. He threw a couple shuriken at her back. He watched as she dodged to the side, the shuriken flying past her. She turned on the ball of her foot and flung two kunai in his direction. Leo blocked them with the blade of his sword and finally leapt up and came crashing down his sword slicing against hers.

"Why would you protect a pitiful little girl like Alice? You skills would go to better use, making a fortune!" She smirked.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "I would rather protect the innocent then make money from killing people!" He pushed against her blade and launched backwards before lunging at her again avoiding her reach as he ducked under her sword to her back and kicked her forward. She came at him whirling her sword around before letting it come down on his again. Sparks flew as their blades collided continuously.

"Ha! You thin Alice is innocent! She's the reason our parents dies!" Eris spat.

Leo was caught of guard and threw back. Wiping his mouth he stood. "That's not what she told us! She knows it was you Eris!" Leo argued standing himself up.

"Haha! How naïve! I was sparing them of their failure! It was her fault that they had to die!" She lunged at him again.

"You kill your own parents and blame it on your own sister!? Does she mean nothing to you!"

"They were going to hand everything to her, EVERYTHING! But she turned it down, she wanted an education, she wanted a 'real' job! Their mistake was leaving everything to her!" She all but screamed before colliding her sword with his, they danced across the rooftop avoiding each other's movements, blades crashing on the odd occasion.

Leo grunted as he was shoved back with the hilt of her sword. He grabbed his arm and scowled at her.

"Leo!" He heard his brothers call after him, he turned to see them and grabbed a smoke bomb waiting for them to get close enough before throwing it down and disappearing off the rooftop.

Eris scowled before sheathing her blade and heading back into the darkness.

...

Raph and made it to the manhole cover, bending down to slide it open he leapt down to the ladder and waited for Alice to close it again. When it was slide shut he slide off the ladder and landed in the shallow sewer water. He started running again, sound splashes echoing in the tunnel.

"Raph calm down, I think we lost them…" Alice said calmly. She tightened her arms around his neck, trying to calm him. He eventually calmed to a steady walk, threw the tunnel panting heavily.

"Let me down Raph I can walk from here, you're exhausted." She waited for him to stop but he didn't he kept going. She scowled trying to wriggle free but his grasp was too strong.

"So that was your, freak sister huh?" He got out between heavy breaths.

Alice said nothing. "Not much of a family reunion was it?" she smiled weakly jesting.

"Heh! You could say that…" Raph laughed.

There was more silence whilst Raph caught his breath.

"You're lucky to have your brothers…" She said slowly.

Raph looked back at her for a moment before smirking. "Yeah well give it time, they'll get on your nerves eventually…"

Alice smiled. They finally reached back to the lair; Splinter was awaiting them in the main room. "What happened? Where are your brothers?"

Raph set Alice down on the sofa before turning to him to explain before he could open his mouth, his brothers walked in through the terminals. Raph noticed Leo was a little beaten up.

"Heh! Looks like I missed out on all the fun!" Raph called to them crossing his arms.

Leo smirked. "You have no idea…" He looked to Alice seeing she was unharmed.

"You guys alright? We weren't sure whether you got this far or not, we thought more mercenaries might have headed you off." Leo walked closer.

"Nah! No trouble, unfortunately…" Raph yelped when Master splinter hit up upside the head from behind.

"Do not wish for conflict Raphael!" Splinter said sternly.

"Ow! Hai Sensei…" He grumbled.

Alice just rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the couch. Leo noticed and looked sadly at her. "Alice, I'm…your sister, she's…"

"Insane…I know." She had her back to the others. "If you manage to bump into her again, just do me a favour." She paused looking at them over her shoulder. "Don't hold back." She started for the stairs to put her things in Raphs room. The turtles watching as she disappeared behind the door.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Later on that evening Alice hadn't come out of the room just yet. No one wanted to disturb her so they let her be. In the Kitchen Mikey was raiding the fridge.

"Alright dudes, who wants a pepper anchovy, pizza omelet…thing?" He turned from the fridge with a massive grin on his face pleased with his concoction for dinner.

The others didn't look quite as chuffed. They crossed their arms over their chests and raised their brow at Mikey.

"What? Alright well you come up with something better then!" He sulked.

"Mind if I have a go?" A soft voice came from behind them.

The brothers turned round to see Alice standing there in new clothes, a soft blue dress that stop just above her knees and short-sleeved pink cardigan.

Nothing was said for a moment, she felt slightly embarrassed with how they were looking at her. "One of my jobs was being a chef, maybe I could whip something up for you." She hobbled to the fridge and bent over to look inside.

"You wanna have bash! Go ahead! Though good luck coming up with something better then pepper and Anchovy pizza omelet." Mikey crossed his arms sulking slightly.

Alice rummaged around for a while before finding what she was looking for. She moved to the cupboard finding the other ingredients she needed.

"How about pork Ramen with all the trimmings?" She looked to the turtle brothers who just shrugged and looked at each other.

"Seriously, you've never had Ramen?" she cocked at eyebrow at them.

"Well, what's in it?" Donnie asked curiously.

"It's noodles in a pork flavored stock with pork slices, boiled egg and fish cakes. Usually you can other stuff with it too, but you guys are seriously limited here." She jested.

When she came out of the cupboard again she looked to the turtles and smiled, watching as they tilted their heads back and drooled with hunger.

"I'll take that as a yes?" She chuckled.

Setting out the food in front of her, the turtle sat round the table watching her closely. She filled a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil then turned her attention to the pork, cutting the pork into thin slices she placed them in a frying pan, which started to sizzle with the pork fat. Taking the fish fillets she chopping them up as finely as possible before rolling them out into a log of fish, then cutting it thinly she placed them in the frying pan as well. Turning her attention back to the now boiling water she placed the eggs in the water and took out the fresh egg noodles placing them in another pot filling it with water.

The turtle brothers watched Alice as work until finally she pulled all the ingredients together and set four bowls on the table filed with noodles in a pork stock, decorated with pork slices, boiled egg cut in half and fish cake slides.

"Enjoy!" Alice perk folding her hand behind her back.

All four turtle picked up their chop sticks and slowly picked up some of the noodles hesitating slightly before putting them in their mouths.

Alice bit her lip in anticipation wondering how they were going to react. She thought for a moment she saw their eyes explode before bending their heads down and scoffing up the noodles.

"Oh wow! I haven't tasted anything this radicle since we first had pizza!" Mikey mumbled through a mouthful of noodles.

They held out their empty bowls to Alice with pleading faces Alice rolled her eyes and filled them back up.

"What is that exquisite aroma?" Master Splinter came into the room sniffing the air.

Alice poured a fifth bowl holding it out to him with chopsticks. "It's Ramen, would you lie some?"

Master Splinter took the bowl and joined his sons at the table digging into the food. He sighed appreciatively. "Ah, this reminds me of Ramen from my home."

"You have to cook more often!" Raph exclaimed from behind his bowl.

"Yeah totally! Breakfast, second breakfast, lunch, three o'clock lunch, dinner, sup-" He was counting on his fingers when he was hit with a chop stick. "Ow!"

"She's not a slave Mikey…" Leo argued. "But seriously Alice, this is the best!"

Alice smiled warmly. "No problem." She turned to see to the dishes as the turtles ate with Master Splinter. They bantered as she finished up the dishes, feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. Like she was part of a family. Her smile disappeared when reality smacked her in the teeth; she was putting these guys in danger, what if they became hurt, or worse because of her? She slowed her motions for a moment looking down deep in thought.

Master Splinter noticed her worried look. "Are you alright, Alice?" His tone soft.

Alice snapped her head up her smile returning. "Of course, just weary."

Donnie stood and made his way over to her putting a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up, you should get some rest." He bent slightly to take her arm around his neck. "I'll help you up." Donnie helped Alice up the stairs to Raphs bedroom. Once inside he set her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"You didn't eat anything, do you want me to bring you some food? I can give you some medicine to lower your body temperature if you eat. " He fussed slightly.

"I'll be alright, I just need some rest…" Her voice was weary as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Alright then." Donnie tucked the blanket up to her chin and left the room closing the door behind him.

Alice watched him leave before her eye slammed shut.

…

Alice felt her breathe hitch in her throat as she woke, breaking out of yet another nightmare. Luckily she managed to wake up before she saw most of it. She sat up and put a hand to her throat. It was so dry; looking around she realized her glass was empty, heavy in thought for a moment she decided to go down stairs for a drink.

Her ankle was easing up slightly so it was easier to at least hobble. She grabbed the crutch from the side Donnie had made for her, leaning it under her arm. When she reached the stairs she saw Raph fast asleep on the sofa. She smiled slightly, he was in such a vulnerable state; his arm slung over his eyes with his mouth wide open snoring with each intake of breathe. She shook her head; her eyes were caught on the red band that was resting on the sofa arm. She hadn't seen any of the turtles without their bands before; she suddenly scolded him for having his arm over his eyes, curiosity getting the better of her.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs without making a large amount of noise and by the looks of it, without waking Raph up. She moved to the Kitchen grabbing a new glass and filling it with water from the tap. She downed the lot sighing afterwards and filling it back up, she went to bring it to her lips when a voice caught her off guard.

"Thirsty much?" Alice jumped at the sound and turned round to see Raph standing behind her, his arms crossed over his chest, and alas his red band was back on. Damn him…she thought.

"Sorry if I woke you…" She started softly.

Raph just shook his head. "You didn't, but the crutch hitting the metal stairs, did." He teased.

Alice recoiled for a moment. "Sorry…" She downed her second glass of water and set the glass in the sink turning back to Raph. "You can go back to, er well the sofa, I'm going back up now." She took a couple steps with her crutch before Raph moved to her side hooking her arm under her knees and the other around her back.

"Oh no you don't, you'll wake everyone else up with that thing." He nodded to the crutch she held in her hand now.

She just looked up at him whilst he moved to the stairs slowly taking her up to his room. They were silent the way up to the room, both of them keeping their eyes ahead, when they finally reached the door Raph kicked it open and walked in, kicking it back closed again. Setting her down on the bed he took her crutch and leant it against the wall nearest to her.

"Next time you need something just ask…" He said gruffly.

Alice frowned confused. "You were rather grumpy when woken up by accident, I can't imagine what you'd do to me if I intentionally woke you up!" She hissed under her breath so she didn't wake anyone else up. She knew he was trying to help in his own way but there was no need to put on such a tone.

Raph scowled down at her, she could se him steaming again, his hands balled into fists.

"You shouldn't be walkin round in ya state!" He growled a little too loudly.

"If it wasn't for your tone, I'd think you actually cared!" She hissed back leaning up on her knees on the bed.

"Don't get the wrong idea princess, I don't do the 'care bear' stuff, I just don't want all our hard work go to hell when you just end up hurting yourself!" He growled from between his teeth.

"Thank you for your concern, but trust me, I'm not pushing myself! I think I know what good for me!"

"Says the girl to busy to take care of herself!" Raph growled angrily.

"Well at least I don't have a self destructive temper!" She shot back.

"Self destructive!? I always thought of it as others destructive!" He scoffed.

"Isn't that worse, your temper builds a wall, forcing people away form you, no matter how hard they try to care for you!" Her voice was calmer now.

"My brothers know me more then you lady! They've learnt to live with it so who's left to push away!"

"Everyone else, friends, you're truly telling me, you've never wanted a friend to talk to about your needs or just to share something you can't with your brothers!?"

"I don't need anyone else, who's gunna care about a mutated turtle anyway!? It's pointless!" He barked.

"You don't know that! You mutation is an excuse, you're holding yourself back for no reason! There's nothing wrong with the way you look, for the love of shell I've seen humans uglier and they weren't mutated!"

Raph just growled his teeth clenching. "You're so naïve! No one thinks that way! When they see a giant mutant turtle they run screaming! And what? I'm supposed to take that as a compliment! No one sees us that way! No one would want to be close to a mutated freak like me!" His voice became a bellow, he panted slightly at his outburst.

"I do." Alice said softly, her scowled still furrowing her brow.

Raphs features softened, looking at her as if she had two heads.

"I see you. I see Raphael. I don't see a Mutated turtle. I don't see a freak. I see, you. Your temper has nothing to do with you being a mutant; it's part of who you are. You have a personality. You all do. There is nothing wrong with any of you."

There was a long silence between them, exchanging looks. Raph watching as her features softened, relaxing. Raph straightened up, realizing he was leaning forward as he yelled at her. He didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He turned to he door and left closing it behind him. When he was on the outside he leant against the door. Closing his eyes for a moment before making his way downstairs to his temporary bed, at least he hopes it's just temporary.

He slumped down on the sofa looking up at the ceiling of the lair. He felt so confused. What did she mean by that? She thought to himself.

"She is right." A deep came from the far corner of the room; Raph shot up and looked in the direction seeing Master Splinter standing there just outside of the Dojo.

He sighed. "You heard all that huh?" Raph asked before slumping back down on the sofa.

Splinter nodded and hummed. "I did." He moved closer to Raph on the sofa. "She is right."

"About what sensei?" Raph sat up looking at him.

"That is for you to decide." He simply said.

Raph just shook his head confused. "No offense sensei but I'm not in the mood for riddles." He grumbled.

"It is not a riddle, take what you will from what she said, it could change your life."

"How so?"

"It could either change it in the most precious way, that will forever be with you. Or, it could become a festering anguish that will only haunt you and deform you into the thing you hate most." He said simply.

Raph looked down. What did he mean by that!? He shook his head confused, slumping back down to the sofa. "Night sensei."

"Goodnight, my son." Master Splinter smirked before laving for he dojo.

Raph closed his eyes wondering what Splinters words meant. What I take from it, take form what? What she said? What did she say? He contemplated to himself. Grumbling feeling more agitated he rolled over and squeezed his eyes closed forcing the thoughts form his head so that sleep might claim him instead.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Alice was down in Donnie's lab, sat on his table as he gently squeezed her muscles testing how much they've healed.

"Does it hurt if I squeeze here?" He gently squeezed on her upper arm; she recoiled expecting pain, but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't feel much of it.

"No, it's not as bad as it was the other day." She sounded almost surprised.

Donnie smiled. "I gave you a some medicine I perfected to increase muscular healing. It seems to be working."

"Seems to be? You mean this hadn't been tested before?!"

"Uh, no you're the first, but don't worry I wouldn't have used it if I wasn't sure of it's effects."

"Effects…?" she said slowly.

Leo and Mikey laughed. "Don't worry Alice, even if you to turn into something strange I'm sure Donnie's always got a cure."

"A cure? You're not inspiring confidence here Leo…" Alice grumbled.

"Chillax dude! We seen it all, you should have seen me last week with the shellacne!" He shivered. "That was horrifying!"

Leo stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yes, you were pretty horrifying…"

"Briliant…" Alice sighed.

At that moment Raph came through the door of Donnie's lab rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see Alice sitting on the table with her cardigan off and Donnie's hand on her chest.

"What the shell are you doin Donnie!" He snapped before pushing him to the side.

When Donnie stumbled away he was holding a stethoscope to listen to her heart rate.

Raph just cocked an eyebrow at Alice. Why would she let him touch her…there…? He thought angrily.

"Raph! I was just checking her heart rate!" Donnie got back to doing what he was doing; Alice took a sharp breath between her teeth at the cold metal on her skin.

"Looks like your hurting her!" Raph yelled crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's just cold Raph…" Alice explained smiling softly.

"Oh…" Raph said simply.

Donnie pulled away to address Alice. "Your heart sounds healthy, how has your ankle been?"

"It's not as bad as it was, but it still hurts to walk on fully." She conformed twisting it gently, which she could bare.

"Well hopefully it should be back to normal in a few more days." Donnie confirmed.

"Few days huh? I'm sure I can handle that." She hopped off the table and pulled her cardigan back on. "So you guys still grounded huh?"

Mikey sulked. "Yeah…it sucks! It gets boring down here for that long!"

Alice just shook her head. "There's got to be something you guys to for fun around here." She leaned against the table crossing her arms around her midsection.

"Oh! I could give April a call!" Donnie said excitedly taking out his T-phone, punching in the numbers.

Alice smiled. "So, how old are you guys anyway, I'm not familiar with Turtle years…" Alice jested.

Leo uncrossed his arm to address her. "We're eighteen, going on nineteen in a couple months. What about you?" He gestured towards Alice.

"Twenty, going on twenty one." She shrugged.

"Wow! You're older, I never would have guessed!" Leo exclaimed.

Alice just shrugged again. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"April's coming round in an hour!" Donnie almost screamed happily.

Raph just rolled his eyes. "Great, more girls! Just what we need…" He grumbled.

"So April's your girlfriend, Donnie?" Alice asked innocently.

Donnie went to say something but stopped and said something else instead. "No, not, not really…" He sulked.

"Not really?" Alice smiled.

"Well…" Donnie started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He likes her…a lot, it's a little creepy." Leo continued.

Donnie glared at him.

"What do you do for fun?" Mikey asked from behind her.

Alice just cocked an eyebrow. "You know what I do for fun, you saw it in my apartment…"

"Yeah but, what do you do to, I don't know relax?" Mikey pondered.

"Art is relaxing." She said sternly.

"Not as relaxing as playing video games or watching cartoons and reading comics!" He chuckled.

"I play video games!" Alice whined trying to convince Mikey she's cool.

"Oh yeah? What games have you played?" He called her bluff.

Alice shrunk on the spot. "Does karaoke count?"

Mikey just burst into laughter pointing at her. Leo hit him upside the head to shut him up.

"Hey! It's not biggy! Not everyone's as cool as me!" Mikey chuckled.

"Looks like someone's not getting breakfast…" Alice chirped before grabbing her crutch and heading out of the lab.

Mikey's eyes widened in horror. "Wait no! You're total as cool as me Alice! Even cooler! Please cook me breakfast! Ahhh!" He whined and cried following her out with the others.

…

Alice got to work on breakfast, a full English breakfast. When the turtles finished the meal they sat back in their chair rubbing the bloated shell over their stomachs.

"That. Was. Amazing." Raph sighed.

"If you keep this up, we're going to be the Fat ninja turtles." Leo laughed.

Alice washed up the dishes and dried her hands. "Then you'll just have to train harder to burn it all off!" She teased.

"An excellent idea…" Splinters voice came from the other side of the table. "We should get some training in whilst you are still grounded my sons."

The turtles whined. "Sensei!"

"_Hajime!" _Splinter snapped them to attention.

The turtles rose from their seats and stood straight at the table. Alice just watched with curiosity. She'd not seen them like this before; they looked so serious.

"Nothing helps a whole full meal down like a bit of training. To the Dojo with you all!" Master Splinter ordered.

The turtles jogged to the dojo, Master Splinter turned to Alice and winked before heading to the dojo himself closing the door.

Alice just shrugged and turned her attention of the dishes left on the table.

"Hello! Anyone home?" She heard someone call form the other side of the room.

Alice dried her hands again and moved to where it came from, seeing a red haired girl enter the lair. "You must be April?" Alice said softly.

April looked at her like she had two heads before clearing her throat. "Uh, yeah. Do, the turtle know you're here?" She pointed to Alice.

"I should hope so, I've been here a couple days. I not, then I am one amazing ninja…" She jested.

April chuckled.

"I'm Alice, Raph rescued me a couple days ago, I'm still recovering."

"You too huh? They rescued me a couple years ago, and to this day are still doing it…" April suddenly sniffed the air. "What is that smell, it's amazing?"

"Oh, I made breakfast, did you want some?"

"Sure!" April walked with Alice to the kitchen; they were there for a while after breakfast, just talking about each other. How they met the turtles, how they reacted when they saw Splinter for the first time. It wasn't until after a few hours that the turtle brother emerged from the dojo, looking pretty beat.

Donnie however perked up at the sight of April. "April!" He rushed over to her. "Were you waiting long?"

April smiled. "Don't worry about it, I've just been talking to Alice. How was training?"

Donnie's face fell. "Harsh…" He said simply.

April giggled. "Alice told me you guys were grounded. Splinter can still do that at your age?"

"It's not about age, it's about discipline." Leo said flatly.

Raph just rolled his eyes and grumbled. "You sound just like Splinter."

Mikey fell onto the couch falling straight asleep. Splinter emerged from the dojo noticing April in the kitchen. "Ah, April. It has been a while. Have you come for some training?"

"Actually, Donnie called me over to hang out but since they're pretty exhausted, I guess I could go for a training session." April moved Towards Splinter and entered the Dojo with him.

"Oh, now I just feel left out." Alice jested.

"Don't be…" Donnie grumbled before sitting at the table slamming his head down to exhausted to hold it up.

Alice just smiled and shook her head. Alice turned to the kitchen again and made a pot of tea for the turtles. She set it on the table and poured them a cup, except for Mikey who was already out of it.

"You know you don't have to keep doing stuff like this for us…" Leo said firmly before sipping the tea.

Alice sighed. "I'm finding it hard to keep myself busy here. I'm a little limited so you'll have to excuse me if dote on you a little…It's how I cope with boredom." She sighed.

"I'm almost missing running around like a headless chicken…"

"What!? Chickens run when they're headless! AHH!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed form the sofa.

Alice just slapped her hand to her face. "Figure of speech Mikey…" Alice grumbled.

"Oh…radicle…" He yawned before falling back onto the sofa.

Alice just gave short laugh in her throat.

…

Later on, everyone was relaxing in the main room on the sofas and beanbags. Master Splinter however was in the Dojo meditating. April was sat on the tire hung over the water reading a book, whilst the rest of the turtles were splayed out across the room. Mikey was on the floor closest to the TV Donnie was sat on the edge of the sofa as close as he could get to April as possible. Raph and Leo were sat either side of Alice in the center of the sofa.

Alice had taken her sketchpad and pencils down to the main room and lifted her knees for her to lean on. Whilst the others watching the mind numbing program Alice was doodling on her Sketchpad. The lights had been turned off whilst they watched making it difficult to see what she was doing.

Every so often whilst they were watching Raph would turn to take a peek at her sketchpad. He wasn't sure she noticed, but she turned the sketchpad slightly blocking his view. He scowled slightly; yawning he stretched his arm over his head and letting it land behind Alice, resting on the back of the sofa.

Alice went stiff noticing this. She continued to sketch and ignore the stupid grin on her face. In Raph new position, he could get a clearer look at what she was drawing on that sketchpad of hers, leaning in slightly to take a better look. Now he definitely wasn't being subtle. Alice smirked knowing full well what he was doing. She stopped drawing and penciled something in the corner of her sketchpad then turned it slightly to let him see.

_'__Quit peeking!' _

Raph read. He looked up at her. But she was looking at the TV with a smug smile on her face. Raph just smirked darkly and subtly grabbed one of her pencils and doodled in the corner next to hers.

_'__I wanna see!'_

Alice looked down to read it. She shook her head and smiled before moving the sketchpad a little more to let him see the drawing.

It was a sketch of him; she had been sketching him as he was watching the TV. He found himself looking surprised at it; he looked rather relaxed even though he hated this stupid programme.

He didn't know what to say, he picked up the pencil again and doodled in the corner under his last note.

_'__Is that supposed to be me?'_

Alice read it and scowled, doodling next to it.

_'__No, the other Mutant turtle sitting on my right…Of course it's you!'_

Raph could almost read her agitated tone. He scowled and scribbled again.

_'__Could have been Leo…'_

Alice read and replied.

_'__He doesn't have a crack in his shell, numbnuts!'_

_Numbnuts? _He thought. There was a silence in their notes for a little while before he wrote again.

_'__I like it.'_

It simply read. Alice smiled and doodled again.

_'__So do I.'_

They smiled at each other subtly before looking back at the TV. Throughout the rest of the programme, Raph kept his arm behind Alice.

…

It was starting to get late and April had to go home, Donnie walked her to the manhole and Mikey was fast asleep on the floor.

Leo stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the food Alice, I've never had Chinese before!"

"Anytime, sleep well Leo."

"Night guys." Leo hopped up to the upper floor where his room was and disappeared behind the door.

Alice looked up at Raph jolting slightly seeing he had been looking at her. "I guess we'd better get off to bed huh?" She grabbed her pencil case and sketch pad and started to lift herself off of the sofa reaching for her crutch.

But before she could object, Raph hooked his arms under her knees and around her back picking her up off the floor. Alice had a hold of her stuff and the crutch; she didn't object she just smirked at him.

"I've got a feeling you're enjoying this…" She teased.

Raph said nothing for a moment, looking a head. "Lets not give the others that impression huh?" He said simple. He didn't deny it, he didn't yell and call her princess, he seem content.

When they finally reached the room. He kicked the door open softly and kicked it back closed before laying Alice on the bed. He took her crutch and leant it against the wall close to the bed before taking her other stuff and setting it on the side. He looked at the drawing and their little notes to each other in the corner of the paper. With his back turned to her he said.

"Can I have dis?"

Alice looked up to him as she was taking off her cardigan. Knowing now what he was referring too.

"Uh, sure." She said softly watching as he carefully ripped the page out of the sketchpad and folded it up tucking it into his shell at the front.

Alice looked away when he turned back around. She got under the covers and leaned forward resting her arms on her knees.

"Is there something up? You've not been quite yourself this evening?" Her voice had pang of concern in it, which Raph caught onto.

There was another silence between them before Raph actually looked up at her. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked nervous…_What for?_ She thought to herself.

"No, nothin'. I've just been thinkin' about what you were sayin' last night." He started slowly.

"I thin you're right, I do use my, appetence as an excuse and my temper is short circuited to put it how Donnie would." He loved towards her and sat on the edge of the mattress looking down, his arms resting on his knees.

They said nothing for a while, just sat there in each other's company. After some time Raph stood back up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for tonight, I actually enjoyed it for once. " He said softly before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Alice wasn't sure what to think. She lay back on the bed, and for the first time she had laid in it, she knew it was his, it smelt just like him. How did she not notice this before? She rolled over and hugged the pillow to her face taking a deep breathe. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

Raph leapt over the railing to the sofa slumping down on it and flinging an arm over his eyes. He sighed heavily, taking his bandana off and resting it on the arm of the sofa. Reaching into his shell he took out the sketch Alice had done of him and unfolded it in front of him. He saw how she had seen him in the dark, lighter tones where the light of the TV his him.

His smiled and tucked it away before rolling over and closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Alice felt her body flex and waken as she tossed and turned in the bed. Looking at the clock in Raphs room, it was morning already. Alice grunted before sitting up and gently moving herself off of the bed. Reaching for her crutch she decided to take a shower feeling rather groggy as it was. When she walked down the railing she looked down to see Raph wasn't on the sofa and she could hear other in the Dojo. She rolled her eyes. _More training…_She thought.

When she reached the Washroom door she opened it and was surprised to find that is was full of steam. Before going in to the thick clouded room she called out to make sure no one was in there already.

"Hello? Any one in here?" She waiting for a moment but when there was no response she went in setting herself on the usual stood in the corner of the room. Setting her crutch against the wall she started to strip herself of her clothes letting them pool at her feet and kicking them away. Her hair was already getting damp from the steam as she sat down on the stool and reached for a sponge to pour water on her skin. She moaned feeling the hot water ease her muscles. After sometime there was a weird noise that echoed in the room, it sounded like a vent of some sort. _I guess they would have to vent the steam out of here somehow…she_ thought. She didn't pay it much attention, continuing to pour water over her hair slicking it back. The air started to feel a little lighter and the room started to become clearer.

Alice was about to reach down to fill her sponge again before something opposite her caught her eye. She looked up suddenly, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping at the figure sat on another stool in front of her. A turtle was sat on the stool pouring water over him his eyes closed. She looked up to see a red Band hung from the hook behind him.

"RAPH!" Alice yelled. She cocked her head to the side when he didn't react to her outburst. When the steam cleared up a little more she could see he had headphones in. Before she could reach for her towel he suddenly turned and yelped falling off of his stool his earphones falling out.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" He yelled at her from the floor.

"What am I doing in here!? What are you doing in here!?" Alice yelled back reaching for her towel and wrapping around herself.

Raph got up and rub his eyes unbelieving what he just saw. "I was definitely in here first!" He yelled.

"I called, I called out to see if anyone was in here, and when I heard nothing I came in! It was steamy I couldn't see! I-"

"Just stop!" Raph yelled keeping his eyes still closed trying to burn the image of her naked out of his head.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Alice was the first to speak.

"Did I really look that repulsive to you?" She asked simply.

Raph snapped his eyes open and looked up at her. "What!? No, it wasn't-you looked-yo-Argh!" Raph grumbled and stood up grabbing his stuff and getting of the washroom slamming the door behind him. He bumped into Mikey as he walked along the railing.

Mikey flinched. "Yo dude! Put your shell back on man!"

Raph steamed. "MIKEY!" He pushed him off the edge making him land on the sofa.

"I thought washing was meant to be relaxing!" Mikey yelled. Raph just sighed and putting his belt and band back on made his way down to the kitchen. Not being able to brood in his own room was starting to take its toll.

…

Alice hadn't come out of Raphs room since their incident in the washroom. Every so often he would glare up at the door.

"So what did you do?" Leo asked next to Raph standing over him as he did push-ups.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Raph snarled.

"You were the last to see her last night and I heard the commotion this morning. What did you do?" Leo rested his knuckled on his hips.

"I didn't do anything, this morning was just a-" He growled and got up walking away from Leo.

Leo watched him walk away and looked up to his door. "Well you're the only one who can fix it. So fix it!"

"What's it to you anyway!" Raph yelled. His eyes widened when he heard his stomach growl. Leo blushed.

Raph opened his mouth to yell or laugh at him but his own stomach made the same noise.

After a while Raph just sighed. "Alright, alright I'll go talk to her!" He stormed off towards the stairs; Leo watching as he went to the door a smug look on his face.

When Raph reached the door, he grumbled and lifted his hand to knock at the door, but hesitated. _What if it really was his fault?_ He pondered for a moment trying to think of what he could have done wrong. _The wash room, maybe when she asked if what he saw was..._

At that moment his eyes widened, the image of her in the shower lingering; her smooth olive skin, her plump firm...He shook his head out of his thoughts. He grunted and finally knocked at the door.

"Alice, you alive in there?" He asked roughly.

When there was no answer he growled, his fists tightened and his teeth clenched.

"Oh fine! Ignore me! But that's my room and I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" Raph growled before bursting through the door. He looked around waiting to find her so he could yell at her, but his features softened when he saw her in bed, asleep.

He wasn't sure what to do, he still needed to talk to her, to apologize. _Apologize for what! _He scolded himself, getting himself worked up again, his head snapped to Alice when he heard the bed covers rustle around.

Alice softly opened her eyes and leant up slightly seeing Raph near the door.

"Raph? Is something wrong?" Her voice was rough from sleep as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Raph just sighed. "I came up here to ask you the same thing, you've been up here all morning since..." He didn't want to mention it, incase that was the reason she was upset.

"Since we washed together you mean?" Her teasing tone caught him off guard, he just looked to her.

"Leo was convinced that I might have, upset you earlier." He said slowly rubbing the back of his neck.

Alice just tilted her head at him. "Why would I be upset? It was technically me that interrupted your wash time." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but when you asked if...you know." He fidgeted awkwardly.

Alice put her hand up to silence him. "Don't sweat it, you're a turtle, I suspect a naked human would be rather repulsive to you. I was only joking."

Raph just looked at her. _If only that were true..._He thought before rubbing his neck again, puling on the front of his shell.

"Well, uh. I'm glad you're alright, I'll just leave you to rest." Raph turned and too quickly headed for the door shutting it behind him. He leant against the closed door and sighed. Squeezing his eyes shut he was sure he just made matters worse.

…

Later on that evening, Alice still hadn't come down from Raphs room. The turtles were in the kitchen with Mikey's head in the fridge trying to conjure up dinner.

"Ugh! It's no use, I can't find anything!" Mikey sulked.

"I could really go for some of Alice's Ramen again..." Donnie sighed.

They all hummed in agreement.

"Well I'd better make some then..." A soft voice came form the upper level of the lair.

The brothers looked up to se Alice leaning over smiling down at them.

"Alright!" They all cheered, except Raph who was still just looking up at her.

Alice came down using her Crutch and made her way to the kitchen cooking up Ramen again. Serving into four bowls and setting one in front of each turtle.

The evening drew on, donnie invited April back to the lair from another movie night. When she arrived they popped on their favorite program and sat in their usual places; Mikey was on the floor almost glued to the TV whilst April was sat on the sofa next to Donnie this time and Alice was sat between Leo and Raph.

Alice had brought down her sketch pad and pencils again, but she hadn't sketched anything, she sat and just watched the TV.

Raph kept glancing to her every now and then hoping she had drawn something, a pang of disappointment hit him each time he saw the blank paper. Eventually he had enough, his arm was already behind her from when they sat down. He picked up one of her pencils and doodled in the exposed corner of her pad that was closest to him.

_'How come you're not drawin?'_

Alice didn't look at it to begin with but eventually gave in and read it. She closed her eyes for a moment before doodling next to his.

_'Not in the mood...'_

Raph read it immediately and replied.

_'What's wrong now?'_

_'What do you mean?' _

_'You've been acting off all day...'_

Alice paused and closed her eyes again but didn't reply.

Raph tried really hard not to grumble, he didn't want to attract everyones attention, this was their thing he didn't want people getting in on it. After some time which felt like too long he doodled again.

_'I wasn't disgusted.'_ It said simply.

Alice read it her eyes widening slightly.

_'What do you mean?'_ she finally wrote.

Raph just tok a deep breathe, for some reason, this was easier then actually talking to her.

_'I didn't find you disgusting...'_

_'You ran out like you saw a ghost...'_

_'How else was I supposed to react?'_

There was more silence. Alice didn't reply, she just looked at the TV. Raph kept looking to the paper to see if she had written anything. He sighed again, knowing she was waiting for more explanation.

'You.' His writing paused for am moment, his hand tightening on the pencil for a moment.

He was about to right more, but was stopped when the lights were turned back on. _Damn it!_ He thought.

It was getting late and Donnie walked April back out of the lair to the manhole cover, Mikey and Leo went to bed and Raph picked Alice up taking her upstairs to his bedroom.

Once inside, he did the usual, set her crutch to the side and set her things on the floor next to her. He went to leave the room but paused when he heard her voice from behind her.

"This is going to sound strange since it's your room, but why don't you stay for a bit and we can, talk?" Her voice was hopeful as she got into the covers.

Raph turned around to look at him, a nervous look on his face. "Uh, sure. I'm not that tired anyway." Raph walked to the bed and sat on the edge a little distance from Alice.

They were silent for a moment, not entirely sure what to say. Alice was the first to start.

"So, what were you going to write before we were rudely interrupted?" She asked boldly, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Raph looked nervous again, rubbing the back of his neck and pulling on his shell.

"I uh, can't remember..." He said simply.

Alice smirked and picked up the paper they had doodled on reading out the notes.

"You..." She read out his last note. "So, jog your memory?" She was calling his bluff, she knew he had something to say.

Raph just sighed trying to keep his cool. "It was nothing important, I was just gunna write that, you weren't, disgusting..."

There was another silence. "If I'm not disgusting to you, then what am I? You ran out of there rather quickly, ere had to be a reason?"

Raph growled a little at her persistence. "For shell sake! I ran out coz I've never seen a hot naked chick before alright!?" He growled trying to keep his voice down.

Alice wasn't taken back by his words. There was another silence building between them, Alice couldn't help the stupid grin on her face from his flattering, all be it straight forward words.

"I would say that I've never seen a hot naked turtle before, but you're pretty much naked all the time..." She jested trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha..." Raph laughed sarcastically. His body stiffened and his eyes widened when her words repeated in his head. _Hot. Turtle? _He questioned himself. He looked at Alice for a moment who was smiled warmly at him.

He stood suddenly, feeling a little too hot in the room. He rubbed the back of his head heading for the door, hesitating, his hand resting on the door. He almost didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay, he was feeling hot but that wasn't because of the situation. _I think it's because it's her..._He thought to himself. Whilst to was contemplating he was snapped out of it when he felt a small soft hand on his shoulder. He turned round seeing Alice standing behind him looking up at him softly; her cardigan was off and she was left in her strap dress. He raised an eyebrow at her not even hearing her move to be so close to him.

"For a non-ninja, that was pretty stealthy..." He said simply.

Alice gave a short laugh from her throat. Releasing his shoulder when he turned around fully to face her, she saw a dark smirk. Before she could speak she was turned around and almost slammed against the door with Raphs hands either side of her head on the door.

"But I'm better..." He smirked.

Alice was taken back, she just looked at him, he was eye level with her his face only a couple inches from hers. Raphs face fell from a smirk to a slight realization of just how close they were to each other. He could feel her chest ever so slightly graze the front of his shell when she inhaled. He could feel her breathe on his face, her breathing was becoming rapid. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her smirk at him.

"What's the hold up Raph, I thought Ninjas don't hesitate?" Her voice was low and almost threatening.

Raph scowled and growled, he was more aggravated at himself, not entirely sure where to go from here, he didn't want to be the one to back down.

He watched as Alice rolled her eyes and slowly reached up to rap her arms around his neck, resting them there. Raph felt his own breathing become erratic.

He felt himself start to lean in closer, so close he could taste her breathe on his lips mingling with his own. They both jumped at the sound of knocking at the door Alice was leaning against.

"Raph! You in there! We have a situation!" Leos voice sounded form the other side of the door. Looking down at Alice he scowled and gently moved her so he could open the door.

"What!?" He yelled angrily.

"It's April and Donnie, they didn't come back from the manhole cover. When we went to go check, we found this." He held out Donnie's stick.

Raphs eyes widened. "What's the plan?"

"We've got to go look for them, they must have been ambushed in the alley."

"What if they're waiting for us too!" Raph argued.

"That's risk we're going to have to take, we need to trace their steps and find them!" Leo argued back leaping over the railing to where Mikey was.

Raph sighed and looked back at Alice, a look of disappointment furrowed his brow, before he left closing the door behind him.

Leaping over the railing he landed near his brothers. Leo nodded at him before they started running towards the manhole cover that Donnie and April took to the surface.

…

When they reached the manhole cover, Leo went up the ladder first and lifted it slightly to take in the surroundings.

"Ok, the coast looks clear." He confirmed.

Leo, Raph and Mikey climbed out of the manhole cover. They looked around, trying to find any trace of what migh have happened to them.

"Hey guys, over here I think I found something!" Mikey called fro the darl corner of the alley.

The brothers made their way over to him, he emerged for the dark holding a shuriken, it had the logo of Alice's sister, the one her mercenaries were wearing on the back of their outfits.

"This is not good, where do you think they would have taken them, and why?" Leo pondered.

"They know Alice is with us, probably a way to make an exchange, Donnie and April for Alice…" Raph grumbled, his fists tightening. "They must be crazy if they think we'd fall for it!"

They were silent for a moment. "Well we know where they are, the giant building with her logo on. It's not far from here.." Mikey conformed.

"Ok, here's the plan, we go there to asses the situation first. If it's seems possible, we go in using stealth and get them out of there." Leo said using his commanding tone.

The others nodded and followed him into the city.

…

April was the first to wake up, she felt herself constricted, and something tied around her and something bulging into her back. She managed to turn her head enough to see Donnie behind her, his shell to her. Looking around, the room was sparse, a giant window behind a black glass desk and black high back chair. The other side to her she could see an elevator door…

"Donnie…?" She whispered, shaking slightly to try and wake him. She stopped when she heard the elevator ding. April closed her eyes pretending to still be out of it.

"Ah, I see you were successful in retrieving them, good work. The others will not be far behind…" Eris praised standing by the two tied up on the floor. She smirked.

"My sister thinks she can hide from me like a coward, she is sorely mistaken." Eris walked towards her desk sitting in her chair; she waved her hands to the mercenaries behind her.

"His in the shadows, keep an eye out for them, but don't approach them, not until I give the signal, we want them alive to tell us where Alice is hiding." Eris smirked knowing her mercenaries had left her side and were concealing themselves in the darkness around her.

…

The three turtles reached the roof of the large corporate building in the center of the city. Looking through the rook window, they could see Donnie and April tied up together in the center of the large room. Leo couldn't see any sign of anyone else.

"Alright, the coast look clear or now, but it could be a trap. I'll go down first, don't show unless you see anyone approach me. Got it?" Leo ordered looking to his brothers.

Raph and Mikey nodded, watching as he climbed down into the darkness of the room disappearing for a moment before appearing next to April and Donnie.

"April, Donnie." He all but whispered to them.

April opened her eyes recognizing the voice. She smiled and whispered happily. "Leo!"

Leo put a digit to his lips in gesture for her to stay quiet. Leo shook Donnie lsightly, watching as his eyes opened. "Leo? Where-where am I?"

"I'll explain that later lets get you guys out of here." Leo reached for the ropes around them trying to loosen them.

"Well, well, I have to say I was expecting all of you to show, but you'll do." A dark familiar female voice sounded from the chair behind the desk. It turned around to reveal Eris sat there.

"Eris…" Leo said unpleasantly.

"Did you really think you alone would be able to get them out of here?" At her words three mercenaries emerged from he darkness around him.

Leo smirked. "I didn't come alone…" At his words, Raph and Mikey came in knocking out two of the mercs from behind.

Eris took out her sword and made her way over to Leo, her sword colliding with his. "I have no grudge with you turtle. I just want Alice, is that weakling really worth this much trouble, you can see we can get to you and your friends. It's only a matter of time until we get her too!"

Leo pushed her away with his sword and whirled around landing a kick in her stomach knocking her back.

Eris growled and lunged for him her sword flying around as he doges and weaved around her. His sword collided with his again but this time she pushed and forced him to role backwards.

More mercenaries had shown up to the keep the other two busy.

"Raph! Use the smoke bomb!" Donnie called from between Leo and the others.

Raph nodded and flipped backwards where Leo stood and threw a smoke bomb. They disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Eris scowled keeping her eyes peeled they could not have gone far. They wouldn't leave these two here.

She heard a yelp from behind her, one of her mercs disappeared into the darkness. Then another and another; from around the room, one by one disappearing.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Eris growled.

Once all of the mercs were gone they revealed themselves next to Donnie and April in the center of the room.

Eris just watched with wide eyes as they threw another smoke bomb and disappeared with the captives.

She growled and threw her sword to the ground.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Back at the lair, Alice was on the sofa in the main room, Splinter pacing behind her.

She couldn't sleep knowing that Donnie and April may have been hurt because of her. This was all her fault; she shouldn't be here, risking this family for her sake. She buried her face in her knees her legs up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them tightly.

Her head snapped up when she heard Splinter exclaim. "Boys! You're safe." Alice turned to see them all with Donnie included entering the lair.

"But where is April?" Splinter asked concerned.

"We dropped her off at Casey's they won't find her there, we made sure we weren't followed." Leo confirmed.

Splinter sighed relieved.

Raph saw Alice on the sofa smiling over at them, obviously relived herself. Leo made his way over to her, to Raphs dismay.

"Alice, it was your sister, she knows you're down here somewhere with us." Leos voice was flat.

Alice's smile faded and looked. "I had a feeling." She said simply.

There was silence for a moment before Raph butted in. "You're making it sound like it's her fault Leo…" His tone threatening.

"No of course it's not, but it may not be safe for her to stay here, it they know where she is-" Raph intercepted before he could finish.

"So what are you suggesting! That we just send her back out there, she'll be killed, she's not fully recovered yet!" Raph growled.

Leo put his hands up defensively. "No, that's not what I'm suggesting. They've already been to her apartment right? They won't go back there, I'm suggesting she go back there with one of us." Leo confirmed giving Raph a sideward smirk.

It took a moment for the penny to drop. "You want me to go?" Raph asked calmly.

"Exactly. You'll be there to protect her, if you need us, contact us on the T-phone. Just keep low, don't draw attention to yourselves and you'll be fine. We can protect this place with no problem." Leo confirmed.

"But won't they know she'll have been moved? If they made an attack on us here, they'll expect that!" Raph argued.

"Not necessarily. Look she's almost healed now anyway, if things get too hot, get out of there…the important thing is to keep them off her trail, keep moving her around. If your position is compromised go to a hotel or something. We'll let you know if something happens."

"Your brother is right Raphael, it is best to keep her moving around, they will not be expecting her to be moved from here." Master Splinter confirmed.

Raph sighed. "Fine. We do this your way…" Raph went up to his room and grabbed her things before launching himself over the railing. He gave her rucksack to Alice. She nodded and slipped it on before grabbing onto Raph shell. Raph hooked his hands under the back of her knees to keep her on once again.

Raph nodded to his brothers before heading out.

"This isn't the way you usually go?" Alice asked.

"We'll need to take a different route, they'll expect us to com out of that one. We can come up by a man hole near your apartment, it'll take longer but it'll be less suspicious." Raph said flatly as he started to run through the sewer tunnels.

…

When they reached the man hole cover by her apartment, Raph climbed the ladder and let Alice lift the cover to check out the alley.

"Looks clear…" She said softly before pushing it the rest of the way allowing Raph to climb out.

They climbed up the fire escape just outside of her apartment window and climbed through the same way as before. Once inside Raph set her down on her feet and went to the windows to close the curtains.

"Wait." Alice stopped him.

"What?" He growled.

"Won't it be obvious that someone has been here is something has moved, it's best to keep them as they are and just keep the lights off." She added.

Raph thought for a moment and nodded knowing she was right. He stood there feeling slightly awkward. They sat in silence for a long time, it was dark out the city lit up enough to light the room slightly.

Alice yawned, which forced Raph to do the same. Alice smiled and went to get up, walking to the bed she pulled back the covers. Before she got in she pulled off her rucksack and dress leaving her in a strap top and underwear.

"What are you doin?" Raph almost hissed looking away from her exposure.

"Going to bed…you're welcome to sleep on the couch, there's a blanket just on the side there." She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

She was still facing Raph, but her eyes were closed. Raph looked back at her again, his features softening slightly as how peaceful she looked. He frowned, knowing his thoughts weren't appropriate at this time. Laying down on the sofa he folded his hands behind his head, he didn't sleep for some time, he wasn't sure he should, what if they get jumped any moment now? After some time, he felt exhausted and finally felt himself wanting to drift off to sleep. His eyes slowly closed but snapped back open again at the sound of Alice tossing and turning behind him moaning and groaning and not the pleasant kind. Sitting up, he looked over at her; she was scowling and murmuring. _Another nightmare?_ He thought.

He got up and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed placing a hand on her shoulder to gently shake her. Her bed was weird to her, it was raised from the ground, but it actually felt more comfortable to sit on.

"Alice? Alice wake up.." His voice was soft and low trying to keep it down to a whisper. He was taken of guard when her eyes snapped open to look at him.

"You alright? Wounded like you were havin another nightmare?" He watched as she rubbed her eyes and reached a hand out for him placing it on his upper arm.

"Will, will you stay with me…?" Her voice was shaky, she was sweating and her body shook in fear. What was he supposed to say, no? Just walk away when she was like this?

He merely nodded. He watched as she lifted up the quilt to allow him in. He hesitated for a moment before crawling in, lying on his back. His body stiffened when he felt her curl up next to him, remarkably wiggling her way under his arm to lay against his chest shell. That couldn't be comfortable…he thought to himself before curling his arm around her to keep her close to his side. Her arm came up and wrapped around his neck, he felt surprisingly comfortable with this…so much so, he fell asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

…

Raph woke up feeling sunlight almost burning through his eyelids. He wasn't used to waking up on the surface much less in a comfier bed then his own. Her shielded his eyes from the light to open them looking around, he was not in the lair. Of course he wasn't he remembered last night when Leo decided it best to keep Alice in her apartment, with him. And then he remembered last night, slipping into the bed beside Alice. He turned to look where she had been feeling a slight absence in his arms. When she wasn't there he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Shit." He growled before forcing himself out of the annoyingly comfy bed. Getting up a little too fast her fell off landing on the floor. He growled in frustration and heard a door go; when he looked up, two wet feet and ankles greeted him.

Looking the rest of the way up, Alice was stood wrapped in a towel, dripping wet in front of him. He gulped. If she stood any closer he could have seen right up that…He shook his foul thoughts.

"Raph, you alright?" Alice asked slightly humorously.

Raph grunted and got up to his feet looking to Alice and he wiped his arm of the lint from the floor.

"Yeah, just not used to getting out of a bed like that…" He motioned to the bed behind him.

Alice smiled. "Fair enough, I'm finished with the bathroom if you wanted to take a shower or something, I promise I won't barge in again." She jested.

Raph gave a short laugh in his throat. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." He walked into the bathroom and turned to close the door, just before it did, he caught a slightly glimpse of Alice dropping her towel and reaching for her clothes her back turned to him. His eyes widened and he shut the door quickly. He stayed there for a moment, feeling his breathing rapidly increase. _This was going to be even more difficult then being back at the lair__…_He thought. His mind reeled feeling his shell tighten between his legs. Oh shell! He exclaimed to himself. He was thankful to Alice for leaving the water running, he wasn't sure how this contraption worked. Taking off his band. Belts and wrappings he quickly stepped under the hot water, hissing slightly in pleasure, this was much better then the washroom at the lair.

Leaning his hand against the tiled wall, he hung his head; to his dismay his arousal had not quite disappeared. This only ever happened in mating season; he had to get rid of it, in his experience, it wouldn't go away unless dealt with. He grunted and finally reached a hand down to his aroused errection and squeezed firmly slowly pumping his three-digit hand up and down his girth. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it, he couldn't go back out there until it was gone. Images of Alice's naked form filled his head, the image was burnt in his brain, allowing him to imagine certain parts of her rubbing against him or her hands massaging his girth.

Sooner then he thought he finally found release; leaning against the tiled wall he sighed and panted heavily, relieved that his swelling had gone down and disappeared inside his shell.

Once he washed himself off he got out of the shower and dried himself off, looking to the shower, he had no idea how to turn it off.

"Uh, Alice, how do you turn this thing off?" He called to her through the bathroom door.

Alice hear Raph call from inside the bathroom, she went to open the door then stopped unsure whether he wanted her to go in or not. She leant against the door and spoke up so he could hear her. "Just turn the outer shower nob to the left!" she listened to ssee if he had heard, but she could still hear the water running. Suddenly the door swung open and Raph stood there grunting. She didn't need to be told twice, she walked in and turned it off. When she turned back around, he had left the room. Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. Shrugging she left the bathroom. She looked to where Raph was stood, his back turned to her; he put on his bandana, belts and wrappings on. She noticed he started to sniff the air.

"I uh, was cooking breakfast whilst you were in there. It's not ready yet, but it will be soon." Alice confirmed moving to the kitchen. Raph noticed she was wearing a short white dress with elbow long sleeves; it was ever so slightly see through and he could see the outline of her underwear showing through. He looked away grunting. _This is going to be a long day__…_he grumbled in his head. He suddenly felt something vibrate in his belt, he scopped his hand to fetch out the T-phone.

"Leo." He grumbled answering it. "What's up?"

"Just checking in, anything happen last night?" Leo tone was suggestive; Rah knew what he was really asking.

"Nope, nothing happened. Seems you were right, they haven't noticed she's back here, doesn't mean they won't eventually. " Raph pointed out.

"If they do, you get out of there, it's best to keep her moved around." Leo argued.

"And what about her, she has a life ya know?" Raph snapped.

Leo sighed. "And if she wants to keep it, it's best to follow the plan, got it?" Leo hung up after that. Raph just scoffed and put the phone back in his belt.

"Breakfast!" Alice called from the small table in the kitchen, setting the food out on two plates.

Raph made his way over, his features softening at the smell. "What is it?"

"Pancakes!" Alice chimed setting out all the assorted condiments.

"Pancakes? Never heard of'em." He grumbled but sat down on the chair at a plate.

Alice smirked and sat down on the other chair reaching for the maple syrup pouring loads over hers before offering it to Raph.

Raph looked at her quizzically before drizzling it over as she did. He watched as she reached for a knife and fork and started cutting into one of the pancakes.

Looking down at his he did the same, he looked at her, almost asking for permission. When she put her food in her mouth he did the same; after a few chews his eyes widened and he started to moan appreciatively.

"Wow! These are, good!" Raph exclaimed.

Alice smirked and watched him tuck in before eating more of her own. They sat in silence whilst they ate. Raph had a couple more helpings before Alice took their empty plates and took them to the sink washing them all up.

Raph sat there for a moment unsure what to do or suggest. E was rescued when Alice turned and pointed to the TV in the corner of the room opposite the sofa.

"You can watch TV if you like, not sure what you'll find, but I have a few films too." She pointed to a cupboard.

Raph turned to look where she had pointed and followed; looking through the cupboard he found a film called 'V for vendetta.' He lifted it and turned it to Alice.

"What about dis'?" He called shyly.

Alice nodded drying her hands. "My favorite film, how did you know." She jested.

Raph just rolled his eyes and put it into the DVD player, they had one of these back in the lair so it wasn't unusual to him. Alice picked up the control and turned the TV on and the DVD started to play.

"The TV and sofa are out of the way of the window, we won't be making ourselves obvious if we watch this will we?" Alice asked unsure before sitting down on the sofa.

Raph sat down next to her, his arm automatically resting on the back behind Alice. "Let me worry about dat stuff." He said flatly.

Alice tucked her legs up on the sofa and leaned into the gap under his arm. Raph felt his bod stiffen; he looked down the length of her seeing her ankle no longer in a bandage.

"Your ankle is better then?" Raph asked flatly.

Alice looked down to her ankle and twisted it gently. "It's still a little tender but it's not massively painful when I walk on it, not sure about running however…" She chuckled slightly.

Raph turned his attention to the film. They sat there in comfort of each others company watching the film, towards the end Alice looked up at Raph, he looked confused.

"You alright?" Alice asked quizzically.

"Yeah, I just don't get it…" He grunted still watching the film.

"What part don't you get?" Alice asked again moving slightly to look up at him better.

"How she fell in love with someone without even seeing his face? What if he's hideous? Which given he was burnt in that fire and the state of his hands is a dead give away that he is…" Raph rambled.

Alice just smirked. "It's not about how the person looks on the outside, I'm mean sure sometimes it helps, but when you fall in love." She paused.

"You fall for the person inside. Just like she did." Alice looked back at the screen.

Raph sat there for a moment contemplating what she had just said.

"I guess I kinda get it…" His finally said.

His head suddenly filled with the words that Alice had said to him back at the lair, about her only seeing him.

_"__I see you. I see Raphael. I don't see a Mutated turtle. I don't see a freak. I see, you. Your temper has nothing to do with you being a mutant; it's part of who you are. You have a personality. You all do. There is nothing wrong with any of you." _

His eye widened in sudden realization of what she was trying to get at. Then the moment before he went to rescue Donnie and April, in his room. He started to piece it together, he wasn't sure what to think, the evidence in the shower did show he was attracted to her, but. He was brought out of his thoughts when the film finished and credits came up the music sounding.

"So, what now?" Alice asked smirking slightly at him.

Raph all but gulped and looked around for a distraction. "What about dis?" He pointed to an unfinished painting getting up from the sofa.

"What about it?" Alice asked.

"Why don't cha finish it?" Raph looked to her.

"What about you?"

"I'll uh, watch?" He shrugged.

Alice smiled and shook her head. "What if you painted with me?" She sounded almost excited. Moving to the corner to grab another easel and set it up for him with a canvas.

Raph rubbed he back of his neck. "Paintin's not really my thing…" He said awkwardly.

"How do you know if you've never tried." Alice set it up in front of him and moved hers so it was opposite his. She set out a paint pallet for him and some brushes.

"Just paint what ever comes into our head." She persuaded moving to her own easel.

Raph gulped again and picked up a pencil. He held it to the canvas but just grunted.

"I don't even know where to begin Alice…" He grumbled.

Alice stiffened for a moment, it almost never happened when Raph would say her name out loud like that. She smiled and went over to him again, she picked up a brush and dipped it in the water.

"Here…" Giving him the brush she put her hand over his and directed it. "First, dip the brush in the water." She moved his hand to dip the brush in the glass of water.

"Then, dip the brush in any paint you want, mix them with different colours." Alice directed his hand again to run the brush along the pallet making a sort of blood red.

"Then, just paint." She directed his hand to the canvas and slowly painted a random line in the center of the canvas. Raph didn't take his eyes off of her hand on his the entire time, he wasn't even sure he was listening. He blinked when she let go, his hand instantly feeling cold. He watched as she made her way over to her canvas and started to paint on her own.

Raph looked at the paints and did what she said, dipping the brush in water then mixing the paints, trying to be as gentle as she was. He made another reddish colour, like blood orange and painted it on the canvas next to the line she made.

Most of the afternoon went by whilst they did this. Every so often Alice would come round to take a peak, but when ever he would try and do it; she would fend him off with the paintbrush.

"Hey! That's not fair, you got to see mine!" He growled.

Alice just laughed as he did it again she caught him with the brush on his cheek, colouring it with a light purple colour. She burst into laughter when Raph put his hand to his cheek to Asses the damage.

"Oh that's it you're done it now!" He grabbed his paintbrush and started to chase her around the apartment with the brush. Alice yelped when she leapt over the sofa and kept it between them as they circled it. She ran for the kitchen but he caught her, whirling her around and ran his paintbrush across her face drawing a red line along the bridge of her nose.

"Yack!" She laughed and wiggled in his grip. She panted with laughter feeling herself tremble with his laughter.

She looked up at him and painted another dot on his other cheek with her brush. Raph just smirked darkly.

"You're asking for it princess…" He threatened with humour in his tone.

Alice just giggled. "Oh dear, how do I make it up to you?" She jested.

"How about some lunch?" He raised an eyebrow at her; just at the mere mention she felt their stomachs rumble in hunger. They looked at each other and laughed, Raph had still not let go of Alice when she realized she was in his arms.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, I can't make lunch constrained like this…" She smirked feeling a little hot under his intentional gaze.

Raph's features softened when he realized how he was holding her, his arm around her, one around her waist. He slowly let go and took a small step back; Alice smiled up at him and moved away to do lunch.

Raph watched after her as she moved away from him, looking down at his hands he smiled. _That felt, good__…_He thought to himself.

After some time Alice served up lunch on two plates and mentioned for him to join her on the sofa.

"We'll watch something else while we eat if you like?" She sat down and handed his plate to him as he sat next to her. Again he put on arm around the back and balanced the plat on his knee using the other hand to eat. Alice switched the TV on clicking over to the news.

"News report from Michelle White this morning; discussing with us the temporary fall in Archangel product production from the world wide corporation here in New york city."

Alice sat forward slightly. "That's the name of my sister company…what is she up to."

"Sounds like she's been bought out?" Raph said before taking a bite of his ham sandwich.

"No, there's no way she would let go of her precious company. She is up to something."

They continued to watch, reports about a shady mercenary band being behind the foundation of the Archangel Company.

"Ah, so that's it." Alice smirked.

"What?" Raph asked leaning forward with her.

"She's cutting her loses, trying to buy time before she gets found out on what they really do there. Stopping production until.." She paused her features creasing with anger.

"Until, you're dead right?" Raph said simply.

Alice closed her eyes and nodded. "Once she has everything, she'll have the funds to buy off the press and keep them off her back, including The Blades." She confirmed.

"We won't let it happen Alice, her company will fall and she'll have no way to rebuild it." Raph placed a hand on her shoulder.

Alice smiled. "I hope you're right."

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Later on that evening, it started to get dark again. If Alice and Raph were to stay low, they had to keep all light sources off during the evening. That meant, no lights, or TV to Raphs dismay.

Alice sat on the sofa tapping her foot on the floor in boredom more then anything whilst Raph leaned against the frame of the window looking out but keeping his figure in the shadow.

"Sooo, what's the rule about leaving the apartment to go somewhere entertaining?" Alice called from the sofa.

Raph turned to look at her. "What do you think?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She grunted and tilted her head back continuing to tap her foot.

"Will you stop that, it's annoying!" Raph hissed quietly.

"But I'm bored…" She whined.

Raph grunted. "Why don't you paint or something…" His voice was exasperated.

"No, I wanna go out!" She whined again.

Raph just shook his head. "And what if they find you?" He asked flatly.

"I mean us, I want us to go out!" She argued.

His body tensed at her words. _Did she mean__…__?_ He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"We can't leave the apartment. It's not like I can go anywhere where people won't run screaming anyway…" He argued.

Alice smirked and knelt on the sofa. "What if I told you I knew somewhere, where you wouldn't be seen…?" Her voice enticing.

Raph just cocked an eyebrow at her again. "I'm listening."

"There's a night club I go to, to relax, it's perfect, it's dark with flashing lights, no one will notice you, we just have to get you in through the back entrance so no one sees you enter." She explained excitedly.

Raph just looked at her, she looked almost excited about this, why would she want to be seen with him though.

"How far is it?" Raph finally said.

"Just half a block down the street." Her eyes beamed at him.

He grunted defeated, it sounded like fun to be honest. "You goin dressed like that?" He grumbled.

Alice beamed and jumped off of the sofa to her drawers grabbing something to ware out and going into the bathroom.

Raph sighed when the door shut; she really knew how to persuade him. After a few moments she came out of the bathroom in a short black skirt, and a dark red top that showed a ribbon of skin between the hem and the band of the skirt, the top hugged her…assets, she wore flat dolly shoes, probably didn't trust her ankle in heels just yet.

"Better?" She gave a twist and a turn smirking at him, her eyes shone in the dark.

Raph just gulped and turn his back to her bending down for her to get on. "Let's just get goin already."

"My, impatient aren't we?" She jested getting on his back. Raph said nothing and claimed carefully out the window checking his surrounding before bolting off on the rooftops towards the dace club. Raph made sure they weren't followed, the night seemed dead tonight and at least they weren't to far from the apartment.

When they finally reached it, Raph dropped down to the alley where the back entrance was, and still carrying Alice went through the back door, which lead to a supply cupboard. Once they were in they could here the beating music from outside as they walked through the cupboard to another door. Light spilled through the gap in the door and the music got louder.

"Can you feel that beat!" Alice exclaimed she got in front of him and opened the door, music screaming from the other side in a low solid beat. The lights were flashing and didn't land on anyone just the once; he couldn't make out who was in there.

Alice tugged on his hand. "Come on lets get in there!" She called over the music. Raph stayed planted to the spot looking out into the wilderness of humans, he gulped not sure about this.

He was brought out of his consciousness when he felt a small hand on his cheek; he looked down seeing Alice looking up at him softly, the warm pink glow from the club highlighting her face.

"Raph it's just you and me in there, don't see them, don't pay attention to them. They can't see you, only I can." Alice words were honest and somewhat strengthening. He found himself being pulled into the field of people and lights; everyone was jumping around like the night was there last. His eyes never left Alice's and hers kept on his as she walked with him to a spot on the dance floor. When she stopped so did he, he gulped at her next moves. She slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck then slid on leg between his, their hips touching. All the time not breaking the gaze, he felt like they truly were the only ones in there, the music bellowed out the sounds of the other people.

His eyes widened when she started to move her hips in a circular manner, which forced his to move with them. He felt a pang of disappointment when he felt her hands come down from his neck and shoulders, but was surprised when he felt her hands on his guiding them to her hips.

When he had a firm grip of her, she returned her arms to around his neck moving her hips still, each time her hips came round toward him, they collided with his outer shell between his legs and his hand were forced back to cup her behind. He didn't move his other limbs; he just let her lead him.

After a few more beats he started to get used to their rhythm and joined her, letting his inhibitions loose, letting his body do what it wanted. This is the first time he had dancing with someone else, it felt good, to just let go. One of her arm left his neck, raising it up she let it swing above her head as she moved her hips a lot more, deeper and faster in time with the music. Raph started to react beck to her moving his in time with hers, not caring just how close her hips to his or how hard they bumped together. He was too relaxed to care.

He noticed she started to mouth the words to the song, he watched her lips, her eyes were closed and her lips were parted, a slight tint on her cheeks. She looked irresistible to him, he felt himself let go even more, leaning down to rest his forehead on her shoulder as they moved. Alice smiled feeling how close he was to her, how relaxed he was with her.

She gave in and closed her eyes resting her arm around his neck again when she felt him tip her backwards keeping his head on her shoulder until she let go of his neck and bent her self backwards, tilting her neck back her back making a perfect arch. Raph pulled his head away to witness her state; it felt like she was giving herself to him. But it was a fleeting thought, the sight of her stretched out stomach chest and neck as he bent backwards made his shell feel tight like it had down before.

He didn't let it bother him, bringing her back up, she had a smile on her face she wrapped her arms around his neck against bringing her face close to hi this time. Raph cupped the back of one of her knees bringing her leg up so it rested over his hip and bent leg.  
>Her eyes didn't leave his in her exposed state, her smile didn't disappear, and not wanting to scare him off, she let him lead.<p>

Raph felt her lean back, keeping her hips to his as they circled them together her upper body leaned away and wave seductively in front of him. His other hand left her hip and wrapped around her waist bringing her back to him keeping her close, acting as if he didn't want anyone else to see her like this. He had no right to feel this way, she was her own person, and he had no right over her. But right now, he couldn't care less.

Alice felt his hand slip down from her lower back to her behind and cupped it gently grasping at the firm flesh. She could only smile; she enjoyed seeing him this way. She bit her bottom lip with an idea and slipped her hand down the front of his shell and let her fingernails drag I their wake.

She looked up to watch Raphs reaction, she couldn't hear him over the music, but she could feel him intake a sharp breathe and saw his eyes close temporarily. She smirked and continued running her fingers up to stroke along his jaw tilting it up before cupping his cheek. Their eyes finally met again, locked with a certain emotion that had not passed between them since that night in Raph room.

Raph couldn't hear her, but he saw her mouth move. He recognized the words from the other night.

_'__I thought Ninja__'__s didn__'__t hesitate__…'_

The words floated between them for a few moments before Raph mouth parted slightly, wanting to say something but scowled and instead brought them down to clash clumsily with hers.

Alice felt slightly taken back, their dancing had stopped and the walls of the club melted away. She wanted him to, but she didn't think for a moment that he would have gone through with it. She calmed the kiss slightly and evened out their lips so she could respond. His features softened feeling her soft lips brush against his as they melded together. Before Alice pulled away he felt the tip of her tongue graze across his bottom lip leaving it glistening with her taste.

Alice smirked looking at him, his eyes slowly opening to look at her. She bit her bottom lip in appreciation of their first kiss.

Alice felt her face flush in sudden realization that they had been dry humping each other in full view of everyone else, not that anyone could have noticed in this environment.

She watched as Raph leaned in with a dark smirk on his face, he stopped when his lips gently grazed the shell of her ear.

"Let's get out of here." His husky voice all but purred in her ear, making her quiver in response. Her blood was bubbling fast, to fast for her to think straight, her hazel eyes were almost dilated, showing her physical attraction to everyone present.

She nodded, knowing he noticed feeling his cheek expand with another smirk at her response.

His nearly unbelievably strong grip encased her hand. Alice felt herself being tugged swiftly out of the establishment. Her mind reeling as they made their way back through the supply cupboard; the beat of the music still ringing in her ears and the stale air of the cupboard cooling the sweat of her skin.

As soon as Raph opened the back door he pulled on Alice's arm yanking her close to him, she stumbled slightly but then felt his arm encase her and lift her from the ground. She realized he was carrying her the way he did around the lair, not on the back of his shell, she took the opportunity to look up at him as they bobbed and weaved across the rooftops.

He didn't look down at her, but there was a fire of determination in his eyes. Looking ahead of them, she realized they were going the wrong way.

"Raph, this isn't the way to-" She stopped realizing his reasoning.

"I know, we're being followed, just hold on." He said sternly as he jumped over a large gap between the buildings.

Alice looked over his shoulder to see three dark figures following their footsteps behind.

A pang of worry washed away any feeling she had before. Where were they going to go?

She stayed quiet but couldn't stop a yelp from escaping her when they dropped off a building landing on the fire escape just below. Raph moved them backwards into the shadows and waited. Soon enough the three figure jumped over the gap ahead over them. Alice let out a relieved breathe.

She looked down to see the manhole cover she had previously gone down when running from the mercenaries. She then realized, he was trying to make them think they had gone back down to the sewers. She looked up at him again to see him looking up to the roofs above before lunging forward off the fire exit to the ground below landing softly.

"Are we safe to go back to my apartment?" Alice whispered.

Raph didn't answer straight away. "I don't know." He took out his T-phone and called up Leo.

There were a few dead rings before it clicked.

"Raph, what's up?" Leo's voice sounded quietly over the speaker,

"We've been compromised, I don't think it's safe to return to Alice's apartment. So what's the plan, go back down to the sewers?" Raph asked calmly.

"What! How did they know you were-? Never mind. Have you lost them?"

"Yeah, lost them on the roof tops, made em' pass a manhole." Raph confirmed.

"Hmm, it's probably best to take her somewhere else for tonight, Donnie's got a plan to infiltrate the Archangel building."

"You saw the news too then?" Raph scoffed.

"Yeah, I think we can solve this once and for all. Meet us back at the lair tomorrow morning, make sure you're not followed."

"Got it." Raph hung up and turned to Alice who was still in his arms resting on his knee.

"Know where we can go?" Raph raised an eyebrow.

Alice thought for a moment. She put her hand to her pocket of her skirt. "I've got my wallet, there's a cheap motel just a couple blocks from here."

"That'll do." Raph smirked before starting off again the direction Alice told him to go. He kept to the shadows, and even though Alice was just below him, even she couldn't see the annoyed look on his face.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

When they made it to the motel, Raph dropped Alice and disappeared, she made her way to the booth and got a room for the night. Slipping the money through the glass window she grabbed the key that slipped back through and made her way to the room number, she couldn't see him, but he knew he was there on the rooftops following her. She unlocked the door and went in closing the door behind her. She rushed to the far window on the other side of the room and opened it standing back a little and waited. Soon enough Raph flung himself through and closed the window behind him sighing slightly.

He looked around the room. "Couldn't afford anything better huh?" He jested.

Alice didn't look amused. "It's only for an night, don't be such a pampered baby. Wouldn't have expected a complaint for a guy who lives in the sewers." She smirked.

"I may live in the sewers, but that doesn't mean I don't have taste." He scoffed.

Alice sat on the edge of the bed and took of her shoes. "Well, not exactly how I saw tonight ending, but the danger made it slightly more exciting…" She smirked up at him watching as he clicked the TV controls trying to get it to come on, but to no avail.

Alice laughed quietly. That caught his attention, he thought back to her words and huffed. "Yeah, not quite what I had planned either."

"Oh? You had something planned?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

Raph turned to regard her and leant against the wall crossing his arm across his chest.

"And you didn't?" His brow rose in question.

Alice bit her bottom lip and looked away trying to hide her smile.

" I thought so…" Raph said lowly.

"Well it wasn't as romantic as this." She motioned to the run down motel room in jest.

That earnt her a laugh from him. "Yeah, like I said not exactly what I had planned."

"Not that the scenery makes much of a difference to what I had planned. You would have forgotten you were even on earth when I was done with you…" Her tone lowered an octave or two.

Raph felt his body stiffen at her words, his eyes widening slightly giving his sudden arousal away.

He cleared his throat. "Sounds like I was in for quite a ride."

"That's what I was going for…" Her voice deep again looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Not sure I had thought further then a cold shower." He jested.

Alice laughed. "Sounds like I was in for a romantic night." She said sarcastically.

"That's what I was going for." He shrugged.

"What else where you going for?" Alice asked, her voice a tone of seduction.

That caught him off guard. "What else are you offering?" His brow rose.

"Whatever you think you can take…" she whispered intently.

Raph felt pressure against his lower shell at her words, his eyes widening in obvious surprise. The situation only got worse, when he watched her stand and make her way over to him. He released his arms from his chest and prepared himself for, anything.

No amount of ninja training could have prepared him for the sudden touch of her hands gliding softly up the front of his shell. He felt himself unwillingly shiver under her touch, his eyes closing momentarily. When they opened her face was just an inch from his, her eyes on him intently as she licked her bottom lip, his eyes following the motion hypnotized by its glistening appeal.

She hand continued up till they reached his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck, slid her fingers along the red fabric that hung from the knot behind his head.

She hummed appreciatively when she felt his strong grip on her hips pulled her flush against him. Through the front of his shell was rough and slightly hard, it was flexible almost like rubber which bent to the will of her body crushing to his.

One of his hands left her hip and ran down her side until it reached the full flesh of her behind which he had feasted upon earlier that evening in the nightclub. He was obviously doing something right when he heard a soft moan echo in her mouth not quite escaping her lips.

"Not holding back this time hm?" She whispered hungrily, her breath ghosting across his lips. She was so close he was able to taste her aroused scent on his lips.

"Ninjas don't hesitate." His words were low and almost threatening, Alice had no time to react, in an instant his lips were on hers, pressing and melding them together. This time seemed to have bee practiced, less clumsy more intentional, her arms tightened around his neck eager for more from him. He held her tighter to him leaving not one molecule of air between the, she could feel his heart beat heavily against her own chest.

Their hold on each other loosened as they came down from their intense high. Alice felt Raph hand slid into her hair stroked the locks between his fingers before balling his fist gently in her hair and tugging slightly forcing her head back, breaking their kiss. Alice panted reaching for air as he forced her head back exposing her neck; she shuddered when she felt lips, tongue and teeth at her sensitive skin there, unable to control a low exhale that ended in a moan escape her newly reddened lips.

His other hand explored her contours, finding others places that made her moan needing to hear it again and again. His tongue rolled up to her ear catching it between his teeth before nibbling on the shell. He smirked knowing he was doing well, he felt her arch and press again him, her fingernails digging into his green flesh.

He paid his attention back to her neck and long her collarbone, his hand drew form her hair and pushed the collar of her dress over her shoulder exposing more of the deliciously additive skin. His body stiffened and the words that were gasped into the air by the side of his head.

"Please…" Her words were high pitched but a whisper. "Touch me…" He smirked at her pleading tone, enjoying the ringing sound it made in the darkness around them.

A slow rumble came from his chest as his hand loved from her shoulder and down her side until they reached the hem of her top. Sliding his hand under the fabric his three-digit hand came into contact with warmer, softer skin. Gliding his hand up her firm abdomen the material collected at his wrist pulling it up until his hand found the bottom rim of her bra left bra cup. His finger traced the delicate fabric around to her back where it was clasped. His motions before slower but firm; his other hand lowered from her waist until he found the ham of her skirt and pulled it up to get a better feel of her behind, he could feel the skin with the thinner fabric under there. His breathing became hungry, he heard Alice whimper when his hands withdrew to just rest on her hips and his mouth leaving her neck.

Alice was about to protest when the air was flung from her lungs as her back came crashing into a wall. His heavy body crushing her smaller frame against the wall, his mouth was at her forehead and his hands against the wall either side of her.

"Take it off." His voice sounded strained like he was holding something back, controlling his sudden hunger for her aroused tinted flesh.

Alice kept her eyes on his neck just below his head not looking into his eyes, a pang of excitement and fear struck through her like lightning. She knew what he was referring too, hooking her fingers either side of the hem of her top, she pulled it off over her head. Then only too quickly she hooked her arms behind her back to unhook her bra, her hand came back around to slip the straps off of her shoulders, but two larger hands stopped her.

She finally looked up seeing him looking down at her, his eyes almost shining a bright white. Her hands fell to her sides at the sight, her eyes closing momentarily when she felt his hands come up and slid the bra straps from her shoulders himself. Leaning back leaving only a small gap he left the bra fall the rest of the way off landing by their feet on the floor.

Her now bare breasts bounded slightly at the lack of support, Raph took a moment to reel in the sight in front of him. It only made his arousal grow, his errection finally slipping out form his shell and hanging between his legs.

Alice felt something slick and moist slid against her thigh as he stepped a little closer closing the gap, he lifted a hand to gently massage the soft mounds of flesh on her chest. Alice tilted her head back and let out a whimper of appreciation, Raph took this as a good sign and concentrated on the dark skin in the center of the mound.

Alice almost cried with pleasure at the sudden pinching at her supple nipple. She knew she had only urged him on when he continued to pinch harder rolling the larger flesh as he did. Alice felt her knees weakened, she could easily let the floor swallow her whole at this rate. Her breathing weakened when his hand withdrew but her eyes widened when they were replaced with something much more. She looked down to see his mouth buried in her breasts catching the nipple between his teeth and lips sucking and nipping. His hands went to her hips keeping her from fidgeting around beneath him.

Her lips made a perfect 'O' shape, letting out a pleasant moan.

Raph felt the nub harden in his mouth, which only made it easier to catch and tease in his mouth, the skin was sweet and slightly cooler. When he withdrew he looked up at her to see her pinkened state. Her eyes half closed, her lips parted and her face flush, she looked more then desirable to him like that.

He stood himself up properly and softly placed him lips against hers uncontrollably bucking his hips against her, his erection pressing against her inner thigh.

"Can I assume you enjoyed that?" Raph's voice was a new tone of low as he spoke against her lips.

Alice could only nod, her words escaping her; she leaned forward to close the gap between their lips kissing him firmly wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen it. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for further access, Raph opened his mouth wider to allow her tongue entrance, unsure what she doing.

A jolt of electricity shot through him when he felt her tongue flick against the tip of his. His arm wrapped around her and bucked his again impatiently, every touch and scent sending his mind reeling with ideas.

Alice pulled away this time, hearing a objecting growl from him. She smirked and moved closer almost to kiss him but whispered instead.

"Patience is a virtue…" It was more of a moan, but he didn't have time to question her words. He started to feel her move down his body.

He wasn't sure what to do, he leant his hands against the wall in her absence as she knelt on the floor by his waist.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Raph's voice was rough as he looked down at her.

Alice found what she was looking for, protruding from his shell between his leg, a long green girth glistening with what seemed to be a self lubricant. She smirked and took the member in her hands clasping one at the base and using the other to firmly but slowly stroke up and down the length. She witnessed his hips bucking in front of her, she could hear him growl and moan above her, and she bit her lips at the arousing noises he made.

She looked up at him for a moment from under her eyelashes.

"Brace yourself…" She whispered before leaning forward and taking the tip of his girth between her lips.

Raph hissed through his teeth at the erotic sensation, he'd never felt anything like it, the smooth slick walls of her mouth sucking and gliding along him.

Alice took his hissing and sharp grunts as a good sign, she continued and sped up slightly, taking more of him in with each thrust of her mouth. She felt him bury his hand in her hair and fist the locks trying to control his urge to push into her forcing more of himself into her mouth. He subsided the hunger and just gently guided her head as she bobbed on him.

His fist tightened in her hair starting to feel a large build up, his member starting to spasm in her mouth, she felt it too.

"Ugh! Alice, stop…" He grunted unwillingly.

Alice pulled back with a significant pop and looked up at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Why, what's wrong?" She whispered.

Raph panted the build up starting to ease off. "Nothing, nothing at all, I just don't want this to be over too quickly…" He managed to wheeze out as he panted.

Alice smirked and stood back up, leaning against the wall behind her. She licked her lips and hummed in appreciation. "You taste very sweet…" She almost moaned watching as his eyes followed her tongue caress her bottom lip again.

Raph smirked darkly, bending down he hooked his hands under her knees and lifted her up, and her legs hung over his hips.

Alice yelped when he walked to the edge of the bed and dropped her on the mattress.

Her chest bounced slightly at the collision, she was almost too afraid to open her eyes and look at him. She heard belts and weapons hitting the floor, her chest heaved with anticipation, bravely opening her eyes she saw Raph looking down at her, his eyes white with a burning desire.

She took a sharp breath when she felt his soft warm hands run up her thighs under her skirt. She felt his finger dip into the band of her underwear and slowly bring them down her legs until they dropped off her ankles.

He smirked when he started to undo the zip to her skirt and gently bring it down off of her hips; Alice lifted her behind allowing him to slip it off easily.

She was completely bare to him; his hands explored stroking up the tops of her waist and across her stretched out stomach. He rounded his palms softly around her pronounced mounds of flesh that perked up when she arched into his palms begging for more contact.

Raph enjoyed this reaction to his touch, everything he did warned him a delicious reaction from her, and he could watch her like this all night. After his journey across her body, his eyes settled on the apex of her legs, something almost gleaming in the little light shining through the window. He knelt down by her legs and parted her legs hearing her whimper at this small gesture. He parted them further until her glistening aroused entrance greeted him, the scent hitting his nose only furthered his famished hunger for her flesh.

Without any hesitation, he ducked his head down and rested her legs over his shoulders. He took in a long breath as if he smelled something delicious his body quivered at the smell and felt the urge to devour it. As soon as his tongue came into contact with her needy folds, he looked up to see her back arched, her breasts perking up from her chest and hiding her face but he could hear her moans and whimpers.

He moved closer, using his lips and tongue to lap up her addictive taste, Alice's cries for more spurring him on faster and harder. He felt her wiggle around erratically under his grasp, he slid one hand around her hip to splay on her stomach holding her down whilst the other one came round to where his mouth was.

Alice could have screamed when she felt his large finger enter her shallowly at first.

Then she could feel him push more and more in until she felt a significant knuckle at the tip of her entrance. She tried hard not to flail around under him, but it was too much, he was too much.

His tongue didn't stop lapping at the bundle of nerve above her entrance, causing waves of pleasure to surge up and wash over her, his finger pulsing in and out of her in time with his lips and tongue. She felt something tighten in her stomach, Raph noticed the walls of her sex clamp onto his finger and smirked darkly.

Removing his finger he hooked his hands under her legs and flipped her over in one swift move. Her knees were on the floor and her behind in the air her back arched and stretched out.

"Raph…" she panted. "What are you-Ah!" Raph wasted no time, he returned his mouth to her sex gaining more access to her folds this way, he wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew it was right. He saw her fists ball up in the sheets of the bed by her head as she moaned into the mattress.

Alice felt her body being pushed and pulled just by his mouth, her tightening in her stomach growing until she felt him enter his finger again this time deeper. That did it, she screamed into the hollow mattress and arched her back leaning her behind back into his mouth and against his hand, her climax succumbing her body to anything he wanted.

Raph felt a trickling of a new warmth emanating from inside her, he felt her shiver as he continued, he decided to pull away hoping it was the right thing to do.

"I'm hoping that was a good thing?" Raph asked from behind her.

Alice sat up on her knees leaning her back into the front of his shell, sighing when she felt his arms come round to embrace her against him.

"I don't think 'good' quite covers it…" She panted heavily.

He nuzzled the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Your taste is addictive…" He whispered huskily against her ear.

His words and hot breathe made her body quiver in his arms. "That makes two of us…" She smirked.

She heard another rumble sounding from his chest before she felt herself being turned around and pushed back onto the mattress.

Raph climbed on with her, nestling herself between her legs. Alice lifted her legs slightly to rest on the hips of his shell, the hard exterior grazing the insides of her thighs, not uncomfortably.

Raphs hands were either side of her waist as he lowered himself onto her carefully, not wanting to put too much of his pressure on her. Alice wrapped her ars around his neck and pulled him down to a kiss in reassurance he was doing the right thing.

Raph felt himself relax a little at her intention; his arms came up and leant on his elbows. Hooking his arms around the back of her shoulders keeping her to him as he lowered his pelvis, the tip of his errection protruding through her entrance.

Alice hissed in pleasure feeling his girth slowly push down into her. This was not her first time, so it was not painful, but it had been sometime since she was intimate with someone. And it was her first time with a mutant turtle…

She felt Raph rest his forehead in the crook of her neck and shoulder grunting into her flesh as he lowered even more.

"Raph…" Alice's voice was pleading. "Please…" Her words spoke for themselves; his speed was killing her in anticipation.

Raph didn't need telling twice; in one swift thrust he sheathed himself inside her to the hilt of his member.

"Oh god yes~" Alice moaned, his girth expanding inside her, it was the most delicious thing she had ever felt.

Raph grunted and groaned into her skin and started to writhe, moving back and forth on her, slowly but with force behind each thrust as he came down on her.

"Ugh! Alice, you're soft all over~" He moaned pleasantly, one of his hands coming up to twist in her soft brown locks.

Alice bucked her hips up to meet his with each thrust, her legs tightening around his waist needing more.

Raph suddenly sat up and whisked her legs to rest on his shoulders, coming back down and loosing all control started to pump harder and faster into her.

Alice flung her head back in ecstasy. Her breasts bounding with each thrust in front of him, her body mesmerizing him as they rode in perfect harmony together.

The room around them melted into the background, loosing sight over everything else other then the person in front of them.

Raph leaned down to clumsily catch her lips with his, their mouths not quite melding, just hovering together with their lips parted panting, their breathes mingling between them. Alice's arms tightening around his neck she could feel the same tightening as before, it bubbled in her stomach, but this time was more, so much more sensitive.

Raph slid one hand down to her entrance, and rubbed the buddle of nerves at the top of her entrance in concentric circles.

"That's it Alice…" He groaned against her mouth. "Come for me baby…" His deep rumbling words soaked through her like rain and gave her the push she needed. Her legs spasmed and her head flung back into the mattress and her release came shocking her body, making her writhe beneath him.

He could feel the walls of her sex clamp down on his throbbing erection, and a new warmer silkiness devoured his member.

Raph grunted and only pushed harder feeling his own release climbing to the top begging to be pushed out.

"Raph! Please-ugh!" Alice screamed, his thrusts only making her body shake and tremble beneath him, she needed to feel him claim her.

In one swift thrust he found his release, spilling over into her. He grunted as his hips jerked a couple more times to savor the feeling before his body gave way and collapsed to his elbows on top of Alice, still inside her.

They panted heavily, Raph face buried in her chest whilst her head to still back looking to the ceiling, her arms fell from his neck and landed on the soft mattress by her head. Raph took the opportunity to slowly pull out of her and roll on to his side beside her. He heard her whimper slightly at the extraction, but sigh as soon as he lay beside her.

Without saying a word, he gathered her up in his arms and held her softly to the front of his shell. Cradling his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck taking in the scent of her hair and skin.

There were no words for a while; everything they wanted to say to each other had already been said.

Raph felt Alice shiver slightly and leaned down to pull the covers over them shifting her up in his arms so they could lay properly on the bed.

They lay entwined together on the bed, feeling the energy drain from their bodies as the adrenaline died down.

Their eyes closed, but still awake. Raph was the first to break the silence.

"So, was that what you had planned?" He grumbled his eyes still closed.

Alice smiled sleepily. "I don't think I couldn't have planned for any of that…" she murmured.

Raph jerked he chuckled softly. "I don't know, I'm getting a few good ideas for next time…"

Alice giggled sheepishly. "I look forward to finding out…" Her voice trailed off, Raph held her closer as they both felt themselves claimed by their own tiredness.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**This is my second story posted so be gentle, I've not written in a long time...**

**xxx**

...

Raph was the first to wake, once again the unusual sun light shining through the curtains stirred him, he shielded his eyes with his arm. He started to sit up realizing the arm he used was the one that was supposed to be around Alice. He looked around but couldn't see her, but he could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

Smirking he sat up and slowly stood off the bed stretching his limbs before making his way over to the bathroom door. He slid it open slightly to take a peek, seeing her back to him through the glass shower door he smirked darkly.

Sometimes it's good to be a ninja. He thought to himself.

Gingerly getting through the door he closed it without making a sound and made his way over to the shower. He opened the shower door and climbed in behind her. She didn't notice him until he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Alice paused washing her skin with the soapy sponge. "Need some help with that?" Raph purred in her ear.

Alice smirked a stupid grin appearing on her face. "I don't know, do you know how to wash a human, all the…important parts?" She purred back, turned her head to nuzzle the side of his face.

"If they're the same places I found last night, then I'm sure I can handle it." Raph kissed along her neck, she bit her bottom lip feeling his tongue and teeth against her sensitive skin.

"Turtles certainly don't lack a sense of direction…" She hummed.

"And you don't lack for places to get lost in…" Raph whispered against her ear.

He softly took the sponge from her hand and gently circled it around her shoulder; then trailing it down her chest between her breasts, down her stomach lathering her skin as he went.

Alice moaned with a smile on her face she tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder as he worked his magic.

Raph eventually turned her around and leaned her up against the cold tiled wall of the shower; things were getting heated when they both heard a bang at the door.

Raph growled at the interruption, Alice just giggled. "Looks like our time is up. I'll get our things together before we head to the sewers."

"Now that you say it like it, the 'Sewers' doesn't sound as hospitable as your apartment." Raph grunted stepping out of the shower with Alice watching as she wrapped herself in a white towel.

"What are you talking about, the sewers can be very romantic.." She said sarcastically.

Raph rolled his eyes and headed out of the bathroom with her. Picking up his T-phone which as across the room on the floor somewhere he called Leo.

"Raph, you on your way?" Leo's voice sounded over the speaker.

"Yeah, we'll be there in twenty minutes." Raph confirmed.

"Got it. We'll see ya then." Leo hung up the line going dead.

When he turned around Alice was just pulling on her underwear and bra. Raph hummed approvingly and bent down to pick up his own things wrapping his belt and bandana around him and sheathing his weapons.

Glancing back to Alice she was pulling on her outfit from last night, he scowled not really wanting his brothers to see her in that outfit, but they had no time to go back to her places for a change of clothes. His features softened when she turned round to look at him.

"I'm ready when you are." She chimed smiling warmly at him.

Raph nodded and headed for the back window making himself scares whilst Alice handed the key over.

Raph reappeared when Alice was in a secluded area. It was morning, which was not the best time to be out so he had to be careful.

They were in an alley with a manhole cover, and keeping to the shadows disappeared down it.

…

After a while they finally made it to the lair, Raphs brothers welcoming him and Alice home.

"Yo dudes! You made it, we were worried for a second!" Mikey called out to them.

"Alice it's good to see you're walking." Leo smiled at her, trying to ignore her outfit.

"Thanks, for everything." She smiled warmly.

Leo nodded and smiled in return before addressing Raph.

"I hope you weren't too much hassle Raph." He jested.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck opening his mouth the to say something but Alice beat him to it.

"Trust me, he was a pleasure to have…" Her words were intentional, and left Raph standing stick still and flustered for a moment, hoping his brothers wouldn't catch on to what she meant.

"So, uh, what's the plan then Donnie" Raph called out trying to break the silence and Leo's wide eyed stare.

"Well, basically, if we can get someone to hack into her main computer at the Archangel building, I'll be able to shut them down for good, cutting off their ties and finical stability." Donnie explained.

"And how is anyone other then you going to be able to do that?" Raph grumbled.

"Ah! That's where this comes into play!" Donnie held up a memory stick.

"What's that?" Alice asked curious.

"This baby hold the hacking software, we just need to plug it into the computer and bam! Done! It'll take 30 seconds to finish its hack though."

"So we just need someone, to get in there and hack it with this thing?" Alice confirmed.

Donnie nodded. "Genius huh?" He put the stick in his belt pocket. "I suggest we get going when it's dark, I'll go in and hack the system whilst you guys distract Eris and the guards."

"Oh sure, take the easy job…" Mikey grunted.

Raph put his fist together. "Sound like a plan to me."

"What about me?" Alice asked looking to the others.

The four brothers looked at each other before looking back at Alice. "You should stay here with Maser Splinter, trust us to do this for you." Leo said kindly.

Raph was expecting her to go a-wall on them, but she just nodded and said 'OK'.

The brothers looked at her in surprise.

"Alright then…It's still light out, so we'll bunker down for now..." Leo regarded Alice.

"I may have some blue prints and a key card to the building if that would help, back at my apartment." Alice thought out loud.

Donnie looked down at her. "That would be more then helpful, we'll be able to come up with a solid route to the main computers." He said almost a little too excitedly.

Alice dug in her pocket and fished out her apartment window key. "Here, they should be in the first draw of the drawing table in the corner of the room, next to my bed." She placed the key in Leo's hand.

"Thanks, it's good to have you back." Smiled warmly at her.

A growling noise caught everyone's attention towards Mikey. he grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, hungry…" He said awkwardly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'll make some breakfast." She sighed going to the kitchen, master splinter came out of the Dojo then.

"Did I hear someone say breakfast?" He said casually making his way to the kitchen.

"Ah, Alice, it's good to have you back." He said softly sitting at the table waiting for the food.

"Thanks, Master Splinter…" she shook her head as the rest of the boys sat down waiting for the food.

…

The rest of the day seemed to have gone very slowly, everyone just waiting around before their mission, Alice was so nervous about the turtles going into Eris's building alone. She felt terrible that she couldn't do anything to help; it was her business, why couldn't she do something…

There wasn't exactly anywhere to go where she could get some time to herself to think, the brothers were always around, not that it bothered her. She just couldn't make it obvious that she was nervous for their safety.

She was sat on the sofa with Raph and Donnie watching Leo and Mikey play their game. Alice thought for a moment before smiling and getting up form the sofa.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" Alice left the brothers and went upstairs to the washroom.

Raph watched Alice walk up the stairs to the washroom, he knew something was up but didn't know what, he knew how hard it was to get anything out of her so he didn't think much of it to begin with. A few hours had passed and she was still in the washroom... Every so often he kept looking up to the door, knowing full well Alice was in there…naked...and wet…He shook he head, the image burnt in his brain. He finally stood and stretched before heading upstairs. The others didn't seem to notice his absence so he continued past his room to the washroom door.

He thought to knock, but he knew she wouldn't answer…he pushed the door open, steam emptying through the gap in the door before he closed it. He saw Alice stood in the corner of the room pouring water over herself. He shivered at the sight of her so naked…and wet..**_Agrh, stop thinkin like dat!_** He scorned himself.

He made his way over to her; they hadn't spoken most of the day…almost avoiding each other in front of his brothers. He placed a gently hand on her shoulder, to his surprise she didn't jump, she knew he was there. She turned around to look at him, smiling weakly.

"What's up, you haven't said a word to me all day…" Raph finally spoke up, trying to keep his voice down whilst their voices echoed in the large room.

"You're just going to scold me…" Alice finally said pouring more water over her.

"No I'm-!" He stopped to compose himself. "No, I'm not. Talk to me." He said a little quieter.

Alice placed a small hand on the front of his shell, keeping her head down not meeting her gaze. She instantly looked up at him when he placed his hand over hers. He was not one for the mushy crap…but she could tell he was trying.

"I'm nervous, about you lot going in that building. I know its sounds stupid because you're capable of looking after yourselves, so don't get me wrong. I just…I can't…" She stopped her words failing her.

"You don't want what happened to your parents to happen to us?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him and nodded. Meeting his gaze, they stood like that for a time before Raph wrapped his arms around her wet naked form and held her tightly.

"You got nothing to worry about, I ain't goin nowhere." His voice was low and soft as he spoke, like he truly meant it.

Alice held him closer, she felt his hand under her chin forcing it up to look at him. "I, I ain't good at the touchy feely stuffs, but I know that last night meant somethin and I ain't gunna die tonight knowing I'll be comin back to dis." He shrugged indicating to the two of them. Alice smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, it probably worked a lot better then if he actually did cheer her up.

Raph smiled down at her, he loved it when she did that, her small smile was infectious to him. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers softly. Alice moaned quietly feeling his warm lips embracing hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

The simple touch sent Alice and Raph desires for each other sky-high. Soon breaths became moans and stroking became grabbing. They broke away when they finally realized they were still in the washroom, and Raph had Alice pinned to the tiled walk with her legs around his waist.

They panted whilst looking slightly bashfully at each other. "We should probably…wait until we're alone…" Alice finally spoke up, something they both didn't want to hear.

Raph grunted and kissing along her jaw to her ear lovingly, Alice loosened her legs and slowly slid down till she was firmly on her feet.

"Uh, how are we gunna get out, without dem noticin…" Raph smirked down at her.

"What are you looking at me for, you're the one who came in, and you didn't have a plan?" Alice scoffed under her breath.

"Ah, no…" He grunted.

Alice tutted and rolled her head before landing it on his chest with a thump. Raph chuckled and pulled away reluctantly walking towards the door. "I'd better go before dey come lookin for me…" He said softly looking a little guilty.

Alice just nodded and smiled weakly, the cheerful feeling leaving her the moment he let her go. They shared a glance before opened the door closing it behind him as softly as he could. When he turned around, he near jumped out of his skin when he saw Leo stood behind him.

"AGH! LEO! What-ya-you don't do that to a turtle, I'm gunna get a shell attack!" Raph yelled his hand over his heart whilst panting and leaning over.

Leo smirked. "So, where's Alice?" His tone was knowing.

Raph looked up at him. "Why? I mean, how should I know?" Raph walked past him and headed for the stairs.

Leo smirked looking to the washroom door, not long after he was just about to walk away when it opened again. Alice walked out casually, her hair wet and fully clothed. Closing the door she turned around to see Leo stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk that had his brow raised.

Alice didn't jump but she stopped stock-still. "Leo…" She regarded him casually.

"Alice…" He said mimicking her tone. Raph almost tripped on the stairs when he heard Alice come out of the washroom. **_Seriously woman you couldn't have waited for more den 5 seconds?!_** He cursed to himself.

There was a long silence between all three before Leo spoke up. "Well, since the both of you are so…clean. You can join us down stairs for a run-round of the mission." He smirked at them both before jumping over the side of the rail, landing on the ground floor just by the sofa.

Raph turned around fuming, if he were a cartoon, his face would be bright red and steaming…Alice made a 'I'm sorry' face at him before shrugging. **_He's furious…great! You could probably cook an egg on that head of his right now…_**she scorned herself.

They walked down the stairs with a good distance apart, walking up to the others at the table, they didn't look at each other, nor did they stand next to each other. **_Oh god this is awkward…_**Alice thought to herself.

"Right!" Leo announced before laying out the blueprints and card key from Alice's apartment on the table.

Alice looked wide-eyed at him. "When did you get those?"

"I asked April to pop round and get them for us, hope that's ok?" Donnie asked hesitantly.

"No, of course not I was just surprised. Don't know why I didn't think of that…" She murmured.

"The blue prints show a back entrance here." Leo pointed on the blue prints. "I believe it's the entrance for delivery trucks, if Donnie is correct Alice's card key should open the gate and we can sneak through easily. However, if that doesn't work, then there is this route." He pointed to a roof entrance. "Whilst it's a little more practical it's a longer way around to the computer systems…" Leo finished.

"And there'll be a lot more guards on that end of the building too." Donnie added.

Leo nodded. "Right, the computer system Donnie needs to reach is hear, if we follow this route through the ventilation we should get there with no trouble. If we can get in through the back..."

"If we go through the roof, things get tricky, there's no ventilation shaft for most of the route so we'd have to go on foot through the halls, however there is a small cargo lift just hear that could take us right down to the area we need to be in. But it's not certain if it's even still in use." Donnie added.

"Alright den, lets get goin!" Raph slapped his fist into the palm of his hand raring to go.

The brothers nodded, Leo scrolled up the blue prints and tucked the card key into his belt.

"Wait! We don't get to eat first!" Mikey whined.

Everyone just looked at him. "You ate an hour ago Mikey…" Leo groaned.

"Oh yeah…" Alice laughed that Mikey actually look astonished.

The brothers went to explain the plan to Master Splinter; Alice was in the kitchen clean up after their last meal. She had to keep herself busy…

"Alice?" Alice turned to see Raph standing behind her; everyone else was still in the dojo.

Alice said nothing, just looked up at him with pleading eyes. Raph softly took her hand in his squeezing it reassuringly before pulling gently to bring their foreheads together.

"I'll be waiting…" Alice whispered, her eyes closed as they stood there.

"We won't let you down…I promise." Raph's voice lowered an octave or two, the sincerity rage through his words washing over Alice.

"No big chances Raph…if it can't be done, just get out alive…don't get caught…she will kill you." Alice said seriously, opening her eyes to see Raph staring at her.

Raph took a deep breath before pulling Alice in for a soft but desperate kiss, Alice leant her hands against the front of his shell, making a slight whimpering noise as his hand came up to her neck to deepened the kiss. He pulled away too soon, and took a few steps back, just in time before his brothers walked into the room.

"Raph you…ready?" Leo asked hesitantly, watching the two stare each other down in the kitchen, the tension between them could be felt from all the way across the lair.

"Yeah, am ready." He said finally not looking away from Alice. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it was the first time he ever felt the hardest to leave…usually he'd be the one out the door first…but now.

He finally turned around and followed his brothers out towards the sewers leaving Alice in the kitchen still watching after them. She started washing the dished angrily, how did she end up as the bloody damsel in distress. She hated this.

Her motions were slowed when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "Alice, you mustn't worry, my sons are strong." Master Splinters voice sounded over her shoulder.

"You're right Master Splinter…but this woman is merciless, I can not live knowing more died over my issues, I shouldn't have gotten any of you involved." She didn't look at him, just kept her hands in the sink water.

"I told you before, that I had lost the ones I loved when I was human, it felt like so long ago now. It pains me just as much when I watch them leave, not knowing if they will return. But I have faith." He reasoned.

"As do I Master Splinter…" Alice whispered.

Master Splinter smiled and took his hand from her shoulder. "Now, I think we could use some tea…"

Alice smiled as he started to make a pit of tea. Alice continued to do the dishes, her mind still racing with worry, she was not going to sit by this time…

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**Thank you for the reviews they were most welcome! Brought a smile to my face! 3 **

**xxx**

The turtles finally reached the Archangel bulling in the center of the city. They swung low from the rooftops landing by the delivery entrance round the back in the shadows. Leo took out the keycard and handed it to Donnie who scanned it across the lock. It beeped a few times before flashing red, Donnie looked back at the others.

"It's not working…" He whispered under his breath.

"Try it again!" Leo ordered.

Donnie scanned the card and it beeped red again. Leo side and indicated up to take the alternative route. Before they move someone was coming out of the back gate, they disappeared into the shadows and watched a man walk out of the gate heading for a truck. Donnie threw a shuriken at the gate frame, lodging it open when it closed. When the truck drove off they moved to the gate entering and taking the shuriken with them as they passed through.

They came to a door that was already open. "This is going to be easier then I thought…" Leo said hesitantly.

"A little too easy…" Donnie looked down at the blue prints. "If we take these vents we should get there undetected…"

"How do we get to them?" Leo pressed.

"Uh, there should be a grate just inside we can climb through." Donnie confirmed.

"Alright let's go!" Raph hissed under his breathe. Bolting through the door and down the hall the lights started to flicker on. Donnie could see the vent entrance just up ahead, throwing a shuriken at three of the corners until it swung open from one remaining screw. All four turtles quickly disappeared into the vent entrance Donnie carefully lifted the grate up to its original place.

They quietly snuck along the vent ducts, shuffling lightly over rooms that still had a few scattering guards.

"How much further…" Mikey whined.

"Shut up Mikey!" The others hissed simultaneously under their breath.

After some time Donnie spoke up looking at the blue prints in the dim light of his head torch.

"The server room is just ahead." He whispered. They came to a vent grate below them and looked down into a large room filled with high tech computer systems.

"Wow, look at all that tech!" Donnie squealed excitedly trying to keep his voice down.

"Eh man! You're drooling on me!" Mikey whined.

"I don't see any guards…" Leo confirmed ignore his brothers.

"What are those?" Raph said pointing to the laser streams crossing the room.

"Ah shell! Laser beams, if we disturb those and alarm is going to sound." Donnie looked up to Leo.

"So what do we do?" Leo pressed Donnie.

"If we can find the electricity hub we could probably cut the security to this room…but we'd run a chance of shutting down the computers…" Donnie confirmed.

"You're making that sound like a bad thing?" Leo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well if the computers are shut down I can't hack them with the virus." Donnie scowled at Leo with the obvious flaw in that plan.

"Oh great…So-" Raph interrupted Leo by opening the crate enough to fling his sai into a small terminal on the wall where the laser was coming from. The terminal sparked with electric currents before the laser disappeared. Raph smirked and just looked at the others.

"Or we could do that…" Donnie sighed. They swung down from the vents and silently landed in the server room. Donnie made his way over to the larger computer pillar in the center of the room and started to tap away at the console. Leo kept at the door keeping an eye out for guards.

The side of the computer popped open and Donnie crouched to look for the perfect place to stick the USB stick.

"Ah ha!" Donnie exclaimed under his breathe wedging the USB stick it, the computer made a significant whirring sound and the light started to flicker off.

"I hope that's a good thing…" Leo said hesitantly.

"Looks like we took out the power too…let get-wait…" Donnie stopped in his tracks when he heard a hissing sound.

The turtles looked around but couldn't find the source, a purple cloud started to form above their heads and trickle down to the atmosphere around them.

"Poison gas!" Leo exclaimed panicked.

"We gotta get outta here!" Raph started to pummel at the door, but it was no use, the turtles found the strength leave them as they fell to the floor unconscious.

…

Alice was pacing back at the lair. Splinter was sat in his dojo meditating, finding it hard with the sound of Alice's feet stomping across the concrete floor of the lair.

"Alice! Find peace immediately! It will do no good to worry." Splinter ordered.

Alice went to the dojo and sat down opposite Master Splinter. "I don't know how you can sit still like this, knowing where your sons are, or worse, not knowing…"

Splinter opened his eyes. "It is not my place to interfere, Alice."

Alice thought about his words for a moment seeing a double meaning in his eyes.

"It's not your place…but it is mine…" She got up and headed for the door of the dojo.

"Wait!" Splinter exclaimed, when Alice turned around, he was already stood holding something in his hands that he then threw to her.

Alice reached up and caught a sword with one hand, taking into both she un-sheathed it slightly to inspect it. She looked up at Splinter and nodded, before sheathing it back to the hilt and sliding the strap over her arm and shoulder. She took off for the exit f the lair towards the manhole cover.

"Hold on guys…I'm coming,"

…

Raph woke up, his head feeling heavy with blood, looking around; he came to the assumption that he was being hung upside down. Raph could see his brothers around him. Leo and Donnie were still out of it and Mikey was looking straight at him. His eyes shifted back and forth to something in front of them. Raph took the hint and looked ahead seeing Eris stood right in front of him holding the USB stick they had stuck in the computer earlier.

He watched as she threw it to the floor and crushing it under the heel of her boot. She smirked darkly and grabbed the front of his shell binging him close to her.

"You and your brothers are obviously sick of living…entering my building, vandalizing my property…I will end you all." Eris shoved his away letting him dangle before tuning back to her desk and sitting in the towering chair behind it.

"But why make it too easy…" She snapped her fingers and all four turtles landed on the floor with a significant thump.

"I like to play with my food…" She hissed.

Raph looked to his brothers who were starting to wake up. **_This is not good…_**he thought to himself.

"Wh-where are we?" Donnie asked, his eyes still woozy.

"Guys, get up…" Raph hissed under his breathe.

When Leo saw Eris ahead he instantly stood, his swords at the ready, his brothers armed beside him. He dark chuckle echoed the room.

"That's certainly the spirit…but…" She snapped her fingers again, and out of the shadows a circle of mercenaries appeared around them.

"I believe I have the upper hand here boys…" She purred darkly.

Leo took in their situation, they were clearly out-numbered, and he smirked. "You guys ready to bash some heads?"

Raph whirled his sai in his hands. "Always…" Raph chuckled darkly eager to get his hands dirty.

"Oooooh yeah! Bring it oooon! Coz Mikey is in da house!" He whirled his numb-chucks around and followed after Donnie charging for the first three in front of them.

Raph and Leo all but roared as they charged their side; weapons flew through air and flesh was torn as they took down the mercs one by one.

"Argh! Why do I always get the big guy?!" Mikey exclaimed from his side whilst he did his best to avoid the mercenary's hammer as it came slamming down towards him.

Donnie whirled his staff around dodging around the two mercenaries' in front of him, knocking one out with the end of his stick when he jabbed it against the side of the mercenary's head with force. He felt his stick catch behind him; looking back one of the mercenary's had grabbed it from behind. Donnie smirked and squeezed on the end of the stick forcing a blade out against the mercenary's abdomen causing him to topple backwards.

Mikey eventually made his way up the giants mercenary's shoulders and swung his numb-chucks around his neck pulling hard until he too toppled to the ground from lack of air.

Donne and Mikey shared a knowing smirk before Donnie was lunged back and thrown against the wall of the room.

"DONNIE!" Mikey yelled about to make his way over to him, when he was caught in an arm lock and body slammed to the floor.

Rach was holding a merc back with his sai when he looked over to his two brothers on the floor.

"Leo! We need to get out of here! Donnie and Mikey ar-UGH!" Raph was slammed in the face backwards he landed on his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Leo sliced down the merc in front of him and made his way over to his brother's side.

"Raph get Mikey and lets go!" Leo took out a smoke bomb and signaled for Raph to follow.

Raph withdrew and made his way over to them, Leo was about to throw the smoke bomb down, but he stopped. Raph noticed.

"Leo what are you doin!" Raph eyes wide as he looked to Leo's face; it was filled with defeat. Raph looked up to see the room was surrounded with archers aiming their arrows directly at them. Raph scowled. **_Damn…_**he thought.

Eris' laugh filled the room with a horrific chuckle. "That was entertaining, for as long as it lasted anyway…" She got up and sauntered her way over to them.

"I have a proposition for you, either you stay and die or you go back to your sewer and bring Alice to me…I'll let you, all of you, live and you'll never see us again." She smirked getting up close to Raph.

"What do you say…?" She purred.

All four turtles were panting, their defeated eyes looking to their leader who hadn't said a word.

"There is no way in hell, we would sell out a friend." Leo growled.

Eris turned to look at the blue turtle and scowled with a slight mischievous smirk. "I would say it was a shame but…I do love turtle soup…" She grinned darkly.

"I'll make you talk, if you won't bring her too me, I'll just go to her…" She lifted a hand her fingernails shaped like claws shone in the dim light, as they were about to come down toward Leo's neck.

"NO NEED!" A loud voice bellowed from the entrance where the lift was. Everyone's attention was turned in that direction. Raph's eyes widened with horror. **_Alice…_**He thought.

Alice was stood at the lifts entrance, she was walking towards them holding the scruff of a merc in each hand throwing them to the side before making her way to the center of the room, a few feet from the turtles.

"You want me Eris, you got me." She finally said. She didn't look at the brothers; she had caught a glimpse of the condition they were in. She fought to keep her composure at the sheer sight of them bruised and worn.

Eris chuckled horrifically before pulling away form the turtles. "You came all the way, just for me? I'm flattered dear sister."

"Trust me, it wasn't for you. This time, I'll play your game." Alice slid the sword out of its sheath and pointed it directly at Eris.

"This time, I have a proposition for you. Let them go and you'll have everything Mother and Father left me." Alice kept a cool gaze on her sister.

Eris laughed. "But I could just as easily kill them and you would tell me then too…" She took one the turtles by the neck lifting him up. Alice could see the orange band around his eyes in the dim light.

Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lifted her blade and held it to her own throat. That caught Eris' attention.

"If I die, everything will be left to someone else in my will. You'll never know who, and you'll never get what you want. Let. Them. Go." Alice said sternly watching her sister loosen her grip on the turtle's neck.

"You're a fool if you think that will stop me…" Eris almost whispered.

"I don't think it will stop you, but I know how much you want it. Let them go, and I'll let you have everything." Alice confirmed again.

"And what about you dear sis, do I let you go?" Eris started to walk over to her.

"I don't care what you do with me, as long as you let them go!" Alice yelled loud enough for her voice to echo in the room.

They stood in silence for a moment until Eris finally lifted her hand, signaling for the archers to lower their bows. Alice felt a pang of relief, but depleted too soon when she mat Raph gaze for a moment. His eyes were pleading; it was enough for her to read his mind. She looked back at her sister, her stare didn't falter.

"You have a deal." She said slowly, lowering her hand.

Alice didn't take her eyes away from her sister as she spoke. "Go, now." Alice ordered.

All four of the turtles looked to her then, knowing full well she meant them. "Alice, we won't-" Raph started, but the wind was blown from his sails when a choked growl came from Alice.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She barked, still not looking at them. She ignored the break in her throat and the threatening tears in the corners of her eyes.

There was a silence between them all, Alice could hear shuffling, and she closed her eyes not wanting to see them pass her by. She heard them enter the elevator, opening her eyes again her sister was still stood glaring at her with a small satisfied smile.

"Alice…please don't do dis…" Raph voice broke over the silence, making Alice's eyes widen, and her hand tremble. A tear rolled down her cheek, her obvious emotions betraying her composure as she stood before her sister.

Eris rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is taking too long!" she waved a hand, a barred door slamming shut over the elevator but not going down. Alice whirled around to see they were trapped. She all but growled and whizzed round to look at her sister.

"You bitch-" Eris swiped her hand across Alice's face causing her fall backwards onto the floor with a thud.

"ALICE!" Raph called from behind the bars reaching an arm through the small gap, his eyes wide with horror. He started to pound at the metal bars growling and cursing.

Alice coughed and slowly picked her self up turning her head to her sister her eyes glaring through her hair. She wiped he small amount of blood that collected in the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and reached for her sword.

Eris laughed and reached for her own sword. "Now, now Alice, I'll let them go, once you've signed everything over to me. But I can't just let you live…it would only give you the chance to reclaim everything back…I'm not stupid." She growled pointing her sword toward Alice.

Alice smirked and started to laugh, Eris just looked at her, her own smile fading. "I've had enough of this!" Eris hissed signaled to her archers to aim their arrows at her, her eyes widened when nothing happened.

"What are you doing fool! Soot her down!" Eris hissed.

Alice smirked. "They're waiting..." she finally said.

"What?" Eris hissed looked to Alice.

"They may have followed you before, but technically I'm their right full leader, they're waiting to see how this pans out, who will win." Alice started to walk closer to Eris watching as she stepped away.

"What are you talking about! I have won!" Eris screamed.

Alice shook her head. "The battle has only just begun. Fight me!" Alice growled.

Eris' eyes widened. "YOU FOOL!" She barked before lunging at her with her sword in both hands. Alice blocked her attacked and swung at her arm slicing through the cloth of her armour and tearing the skin. Eris' hand went to her arm defensively, clutching it to her chest.

Eris was loosing it, her hair fell from its bun and her eyes were wide with terror, snarling, like a beast she lunged clumsily at Alice. Eris caught the tip of her blade against Alice's cheek, watching the crimson drip form the scar.

Alice lunged again and swung her sword around hers forcing it from Eris' hand. She caught it and brought both blades crisscross against Eris' neck.

Eris fell to her knees, Alice standing above her, her swords itching at the skin of her throat. "I win." Alice said sternly.

Eris looked up at Alice, her eyes widened. "Please, Alice. Mother and Father-"

"Are dead. By your order, by the hands of their own men that you lead." Alice finished.

Tears welled up in Eris eyes as she looked up at her sister. "Please, sister, I-I don't want to die." She pleaded in whispers.

There was a silence that filled the air on top of the smell of blood and the sound of tears dripping on the floor.

Alice's chest heaved as she panted, her eyes never leaving hers, with the blades wrapped around her neck; all she could see was her parents being slaughtered.

She dropped the blades to the floor. "I am not like you." Tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke sternly.

"Get. Out." Alice growled between her teeth.

Eris looked up at her with wide eyes, her tears bubbling in the corners. "Alice…I…"

"GET OUT!" Alice screamed.

Eris took that moment to scurry away into the darkness pegging it down the staircase. When her footsteps could no longer be heard she looked up to the mercenaries that surrounded the room that had quickly become an arena.

Alice took a deep breath before bellowing. "The Blades, have been disbanded! As of now, you no longer exist! If I hear about any of you, or see this symbol anywhere! I will come for you!" She bellowed as she pointed to the flag handing down the sides of the room with the Archangel crest on.

She lowered her hand and closed her eyes taking a deep breath in. "Now go!" she yelled, her voice echoing against the walls of the room. One by one, the mercs disappeared into the darkness. When she felt all eyes off of her, she turned her attention to the elevator, which suddenly opened.

"Duuuude…THAT WAS AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed jumping in the air. Alice had to smile at his childish demeanor. Walking over to them, they made their to her, meeting her in the center of the room.

"So, what are you going to do with this place?" Leo asked looking around the room.

"Oh oh! It could be our new base of operation! We just need a new name and logo…" Mikey said sincerely.

Leo shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Mik-"

"I got it! The Surfers! We could sell customized surf boards!" Mikey said excitedly, his eyes widening with adoration for his new idea.

Everyone just looked at him.

"No?" Mikey slumped in defeat slightly moping.

"I'll probably just sell it, give the money to charity. It's not like I need it…" Alice thought out loud.

The four brothers looked to each other. "Uh, how rich are you?" Leo started hesitantly.

Alice looked at them then like it was obvious. "My parents were…well connected. The family's estate is worth four million alone…"

The turtle's jaws hit the floor in shock. "Four..mi-mi-mi…" Mikey fainted, no one bothered to catch him.

"What about your sister?" Raph finally spoke.

His voice made Alice's heart swell in her chest, it had felt like years since she looked at him. Meeting his eyes, her face instantly softened.

"I made a decision, only time will tell if it was the right one…" Alice finally said not looking away from Raph.

Raph nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as they looked at each other. Leo and Donnie's eyes shot form Alice to Raph, in understanding of the tension between them, Leo cleared his throat.

"We should get back to Master Splinter, I'm sure he's worried." Leo finally said helping Donnie back into the elevator.

Raph and Alice, looked away for a brief moment then back down at the unconscious Mikey on the floor.

"Looks heavy…want a hand?" Alice smirked.

"Heavier then you think. Thanks." Raph smiled before bending down to grab his arm whilst Alice grabbed the other putting it around her shoulders. They shared a knowing glance before following the other to the elevator taking it down and out of the building.

"Four…million…four…million…" Mikey chanted delusional.

…

Eris ran, her feet wobbling under the pressure, her anger carrying her through the alleyways. She fell to her knees when her foot gave way, leaning forward to rest on her hands against the concrete ground. She panted and started to bash her fists against the floor beneath her.

She felt like screaming. She had lost it all, and now what, what was she going to do? Panting her attention was caught when a pair of boots was presented in front of her. She followed them up the dark metal and black armour following a shadow of a tall man. His eyes shone in the light of the street lamp, she felt fear shoot through her, it was like her sister was standing over her.

"Who are you child?" the voice rang deep around her.

Eris was silent for a moment. "I was Eris! I was the leader of a bloodthirsty Mercenary band, I had everything! I was-" she stopped herself looking down at the ground, clenching her fists.

"And what are you now?" The voice asked. Eris looked up at him; her black hair fell from what was left of her bun.

"I am nothing, I have nothing…only the need for revenge flows in my veins." She hissed.

"Your anger fuels you, makes you strong…who do you seek revenge against?" the voice rumbled.

"My sister and her band of mutant frogs!" she hissed to the ground.

The man's eyes widened slightly. "Then we have much in common. Come with me, and I will help your quest for revenge." The man held a hand out to Eris.

Eris looked up at him, in disbelief and untrusting. "Who are you?"

"I am one who lost everything, I am one who hunts those to which you seek. I, am The Shredder."

Eris took a moment for her own thoughts, before she felt her hands move on their own, reaching up for the offered hand in front of her.

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**Thank you for the reviews they were most welcome! Brought a smile to my face! 3 **

**xxx**

Alice helped the brothers back to the lair, after everything they had done for her, it was the least she could do now.

When they returned and patched up, Alice made them their favorite meal. Splinter joined their dinner as they laughed and boasted about their battle, whilst Alice was thankful they had all made it out alive, she couldn't help the nagging feeling that she made a mistake letting Eris just run off like that.

She was snapped from her thoughts when Mikey patted her harshly on the back when he spoke about the way she fought. The night drew on, and it starting to turn to early morning. Some of the others had gone to bed exhausted from their endeavors; Alice made her way to the dojo where Master Splinter was sitting on a mat in the center of the room.

She kneeled in front of him and held out the sword he had given her before she left. At this he opened his eyes from his meditation, a small smile played on his face.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." Alice said softly.

Splinter reached out for the sword and took it from her. "No Alice, it is I who should be thanking you. You fought bravely."

"I think Mikey was letting it sound a little more heroic then it was…I don't remember wearing a cape…" she jested, a small chuckle escaped her remembering Mikey's words of how her cape blew in the wind when she entered the room. It didn't make sense on so many levels…

Splinter chuckled throatily. "I am pleased, the sword gave you courage none the less." He bowed his head and watched as Alice bowed hers before standing and walking to the door. She looked back before leaving, seeing his eyes closed yet again, a peaceful smile on his face. Alice smiled fondly before closing the door behind her.

She sighed and moved to the kitchen to clean up, she was surprised to find a turtle with a red bandana beating her to the punch. He was putting the dishes in the sink and now had his back to her clean them up.

She smiled and made her way over to him, grabbing a towel, she started to dry the dishes next to him. They shared a knowing glance, a glance that said more the words. They continued in silence, sharing small glances and warm smiles, their hands touching every so often when Raph passed a dish to her.

When Alice was putting away the last dish Raph rubbed the back of his head watching her stretch to the top cupboard.

"So, I uh thought you might-" Raph started but was interrupted when she turned to meet his gaze.

"You should rest Raph, you look exhausted." Alice smiled warmly.

There was a small silence between them before Raph spoke up with more courage. "I hoped you might stay." He said softly not looking away from her.

Alice wasn't caught of guard by this, she wanted nothing more then to be by his side tonight especially after today.

Alice walked up to him and placed her hand in his softly squeezing his fingers. Raph felt warmth surge through his body at her sheer touch. He wasted no time and moved closer to wrap his arms around her. Bending down he wrapped one under her legs and one around her back lifting her gently as if she were about to break.

He carried her up the stairs to his room and kicked the door softly closed behind him, letting her down on the mattress on the floor he stood and took off his belt, resting it on the side. Raph soon joined Alice on the mattress and kneeled in front of her, leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He reached up for the collar of her jacket and softly pushed it off of her shoulders and down her arms. Alice smiled and helped pull her arms out of the jacket letting it rest on the floor.

She pulled away momentarily, forcing them to look at each other. She reached up for his bandana and watched his eyes close as she slipped the material over his eyes until it came off. She let it rest on the side carefully before returning her hands to the sides of his face leaning in as if to rest their heads again. Raph was caught off guard when he felt soft lips barely press against his.

Raph's hands instantly went to her shoulders and gently let them fall down into the mattress they kneeled on. Alice slid her arms from his face to wrap around his neck and shoulders, feeling his arms wrap protectively around her waist, they pulled each other closer, not leaving a molecule of air left between them. Kissing softly, no desperation or immediately passion, just soft gentle kissed passed between them. Words weren't necessary; everything was said through touch and gentle gazes. They fell asleep in each other's arms, their grip not loosening even slightly throughout the night.

…

It had been a few hours, and once again Raph had woken up alone. He looked around the room, but no sign. He groaned and slumped back on the bed when something that felt like paper crumpled under his arm. He lifted it to see a piece of paper stuck to the underside of his arm. Pulling it off he unfolded it, rubbing it eyes so it could see properly his face softened t the sight.

It was a small drawing on a turtle asleep in his shell with 'Zs' coming out of the opening of the shell. That made his chuckle; he read the scribbled handwriting, which was obviously Alice's next to the doodle.

**_'_****_I did try to wake you, but you were dead asleep…_**

**_I'm going to try and rescue my jobs today, but I'll be back later. I put my number in your T-phone just incase you missed me too much._**

**_See you soon!_**

**_Alice X'_**

He rolled his eyes at the fact that she could still put her wit into her words…He was confused by the 'X' at the end of the message. Shaking his head he tucked the paper into the front of his shell before getting up. He reached for his bandana and belt before leaving the room. He stretched himself out and grunted just outside his door before launching himself over the rail and down into the kitchen.

Everyone was already up and sat at the table.

"Hey Raph! Alice made us something to eat! IT'S DELICIOUS!" Mikey sighed with satisfaction taking another bite of what he could recognize as pancakes. Raph smiled, remembering the fit time she had made them in her apartment.

He sat down with his brothers and dug in. "Where is the chef anyways?" Raph finally said, trying to act nonchalant about the fact that she has slept in his room…

"She's gone out to try and get her jobs back in order, she said she'd be back later." Leo said raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't think someone with all that money would need that many jobs…" Mikey said through his food.

"It is a humble act." Splinter stated.

Raph looked over at Donnie. "Hey Donnie, what does it mean if someone puts an 'X' at the end of a message?" Raph asked casually.

Donnie thought for a moment. "April's done that a few times, I think she said it was a term of endearment. It's called a kiss! Thought I apparently you not supposed to put more then three…" He said a little defeated.

Raph raised a brow. "Why how many did you use?"

"She…said her phone ran out of memory by the time she got my tenth continued message…" He blushed and looked down poking at his pancake.

The turtles laughed and stuffed their faces.

"Why, who put a 'kiss' at the end of a message for you Raph?" Leo teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What!? No one!" Raph slammed his fork into his pancake and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hey I heard she was going to the bar for her singing performance! We should go check it out!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey, it's light out, plus we can't go they'll be people there." Leo reasoned.

"What if…we watched from the shadows? When the show starts no one will see us anyway!" Mikey whined.

"He's right, when music comes on, no one knows you exsist…" Raph said without thinking.

Leo just looked at him. "And how would you know that?"

"Uhhh, common sense…?" He shrugged.

"It's not like we haven't been out during day time before. We can be careful, it sounds like fun!" Donnie reasoned.

Everyone looked to Splinter.

Without opening his eyes he stopped eating and smiled. "If you promise to be careful, I'll allow it." He said sternly.

"Oooooh right! We're going to a real life show!" Mikey jumped up and started dancing on his chair.

Leo just looked at Splinter. "You really think it's a good idea sensei?"

Splinter opened his eyes then. "You can not be sure until you try it. Besides, it could prove as a useful training exercise."

"Um, I never thought of it that way. Alright! Let's do this!" Leo raised his fist.

Everyone cheered and finished up their meal before bolting for the sewers.

"Wait! The dishes!" Splinter called after them, then sighed defeated when they were clearly ignoring him.

…

The turtles darted across the rooftops looking out for the Bar that Alice mentioned was next to the pizzeria, had pink and blue lights and was called 'The Beat'.

Leo came to a halt at the edge of a rooftop and signaled to his brothers behind him to stop.

"There it is." He said pointing to the bar across the street.

The others looked over his shoulders at it; there was a queue to get in at the entrance.

"Wow! She must be popular!" Mikey said dreamily.

"There's a back way in by the dumpsters. Looks like our best bet." Leo confirmed keeping an eye out.

"So what're we wait'n ere for!" Raph smirked and jumped down the side of the building to the alleyway, followed by his brothers.

They took the manhole cover back into the sewers that connected to the one just outside of the back entrance.

Leo was up first checking the coast was clear. He nodded and signaled for the others to follow. When they got through the door they went up a set of stairs to avoid the waiters heading to the back door. Continuing up the stairs they came to what looked like a box with four seats in it. It was empty, and there was a sign on a chain across the entrance saying 'Out of use'.

Leo smirked and they ducked under the chain to sit in the seats. The box overlooked the entire downstairs and the stage; there was a dim light so there was no way they'd be seen.

"This is amazing! No one can see us!" Leo exclaimed under his breath.

"Woooow! Look how high up we are!" Mikey cooed from the edge of the box hanging over looking down.

Donnie grabbed the back of his shell and snapped him back away form the edge and sat him down in one of the chairs. "Stay!" Donnie commanded.

Mikey pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking into his chair.

The light started to dim everywhere leaving them in almost totally darkness. A spot light lit up on the stage and a soft beat began to play.

All four turtles leaned over in anticipation looking down at the stage.

**_Never know how much I love you  
>Never know how much I care<br>When you put your arms around me  
>I get a fever that's so hard to bear<em>**

**_You give me fever, when you kiss me  
>Fever when you hold me tight<br>Fever in the morning, fever all through the night_**

Her soft voice sounded before she appeared from behind the curtain, when she finally came fully into view, there were cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd. Raph felt his heart swell in his chest and his eyes bulge in his head.

She was wearing a long black dress that had a slit running from the hem to the top of her thigh. When ever she took a step her entire leg could be seen, including the seductive tilt in her calf from the black heels she wore.

Her hair was slightly curled framing her face, and her lips a blood red. There was a dark shading around her eyes that made them look wider and deeper then he remembered. When he turned to look at his brothers, he noticed, his jaw wasn't the only one that had landed in the sewers.

**_Sun lights up the day time  
>Moon lights up the night<br>I light up when you call my name  
>And you know I'm gonna treat you right<em>**

**_You give me fever, when you kiss me  
>Fever when you hold me tight<br>Fever in the mornin'  
>A fever all through the night<em>**

**_Everybody's got the fever  
>That is somethin' you all know<br>Fever isn't such a new thing  
>Fever started long ago<em>**

Raph tore his angry gaze from his brothers and back at Alice, when he did, he felt like the only one in the room she was singing too. Her eyes darted straight up to him. He didn't know if she saw him, or even knew he was there but…that gaze made his shell tighten.

The sight of her was too much; he couldn't drink her all in or even get close enough to do so. Memories of their night together started plaguing his mind; every move of her hips made him think of her writhing beneath him, every time her lips moved reminded him of the way she kissed him.

A smirk broke out across his face when he thought that last night he had slept in the arms of this woman, and no one else…

**_Romeo loved Juliet  
>Juliet she felt the same<br>When he put his arms around her  
>He said, "Julie baby you're my flame"<em>**

**_Thou givest fever, when we kisseth  
>Fever with thy flaming youth<br>Fever, I'm on fire  
>Fever yeah I burn forsooth<em>**

**_Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
>Had a very mad affair<br>When her daddy tried to kill him  
>She said, "Daddy oh don't you dare"<em>**

**_He gives me fever with his kisses  
>Fever when he holds me tight<br>Fever, I'm his missus  
>And daddy won't you treat him right?<em>**

He watched as she started to walk down the causeway of the stage and rock her hips side to side with the tempo of the music.

She was memorising to him, he shifted uncomfortably trying desperately to calm himself down, if it wasn't for everyone else in the room, he would be down there loosing control on the stage. Wrapping his protective arms around her and keeping her all to himself.

**_Now you've listened to my story  
>Here's the point that I have made<br>Chicks were born to give you fever  
>Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade<em>**

**_They give you fever when we kiss them  
>Fever if you live and learn<br>Fever till you sizzle  
>Oh what a lovely way to burn<em>**

**_What a lovely way to burn  
>What a lovely way to burn<br>And what a lovely way to burn_**

As her voice started to drift off so did the music, on the last line she disappeared behind the curtain and the lights turned back on.

The four turtles were still sat there in awe of what they had just seen, unable to move, for certain reasons.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed jumping out of his seat, luckily, the people below were clapping and cheering loud enough that they didn't hear him.

They took that as a cue to leave, pegging it down the stairs and back into the darkness of the sewers.

Just before they did, Raph noticed a couple just coming out of the bar, the man had his arm around the woman and she rested her head against his shoulder. He frowned as a dark thought entered her head. He would never be able to be out in public with her…he would never be seen with her, no one would know she was his…

"Raph! Come on!" Leo's voice snapped Raph out of his thoughts and they disappeared into the shadows.

…

When the turtles made it back to the lair, the rest of the day dragged on until Alice made an appearance at the entrance of the lair, bags in hand.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed as she entered.

She was surprised when they all seemed to whizz over to her suddenly, but didn't quite look her in the eye. What was surprising most of all, was that Raph was nowhere to be seen.

"What's in the bags?" Mikey asked curious.

Alice put them on the table in the kitchen and took her bag off of her shoulder. "Well you guys can't exactly go food shopping so I bought some stuff to stock you up." She explained getting stuff out of the bags.

"Alice, you didn't have to…" Leo started rubbing the back of his neck.

Mikey on the other hand glomped her tightly around her mid-section. "You rock Alice! You didn't happen to get any stuff to make pizza did ya?" He pleaded.

Alice smiled warmly. "Of course, that and some bits for ramen." She said trying to pry Mikey off of her.

"Really Alice, that was a kind thought." Splinters voice sounded from the dojo door as he entered the main area.

Alice just smiled. "Where's Raph?" She blurted out without thinking.

Splinter smiled warmly. "He is up in his room, he's not been down since the show." He smirked at the others before making his way into the kitchen to make some tea.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "The show?" She asked curiously.

Leo and the others looked away whistling nonchalantly, unable to meet her gaze.

"Ok then, I bought him a lettuce for Spike, I'll just go give it to him." She said, still a little confused. She heard the turtles start rummaging through the bags, she knew they had found the treaty bits she bought when she heard them all yell simultaneously.

"DOUGHNUTS!"

Alice smiled and made her way up the stairs to Raph's door. Tapping on it, she found it was slightly ajar. She pushed it open the rest of the way and saw Raph asleep on the mattress. She smiled fondly and walked in closing the door. She bent down to see him laying on his front half off the mattress his mouth open slightly breathing heavily. Alice brushed the tail of his band from his eyes and smiled.

Kneeling back up she set the lettuce down and torn off a leaf putting it in Spikes tank. "So…" she said awkwardly. "Does he ever talk about me?" She said leaning on her hand, watching Spike much at the leaf.

"Chew your leaf if he talks about me."

Spike took a large chunk of the leaf and munched on it. Alice smiled and rewarded him with another leaf. She turned around to leave but was stopped when she saw Raph sat up looking at the floor.

"Jeez Raph! You scared me. I didn't mean to barge in, if you think I was, I just bought Spike a lettuce and wanted to give it to you-to him!" She corrected whilst babbling.

Raph didn't look up form the floor, Alice's awkward smile faded and her brow furrowed with worry. She sat down beside him on the mattress. Her heart swelled with panic, he look as if he was about to confess something.

"What's wrong?" She all but whispered, to afraid to truly know what was on his mind.

Raph Closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, his face at this angle looked filled with hurt and pain…but it soon changed to a frustrated grimace.

"I don't do the fluffy stuff dollface, but seein' you today on that stage…" He paused, still not looking at her.

Alice's eyes widened in slight shock, mostly embarrassment, staying quiet she decided not to dwell on it, or yell at him until he had finished.

Raph stood and continued not turning around, his shell to Alice still sat on the mattress.

"Ya can't be with someone like me, I could only watch from a distance, I couldn't ave gone down there, held ya hand and let everyone know ya were mine…" Alice could hear his voice break slightly, it wasn't as dense and confident as usual, something about that sound just made her want to jump up and hug him…

"We can never go out, I'll never meet ya friends…and if we got caught together, you'd be slandered all over the news!" Raph turned around now and raged at the floor in front of him.

Alice sat there, taking in everything he was saying, this wasn't a side she would see often…though the use of frustration and anger instead of upset and hurt was generally something Raph would do.

Were they even an item now, they only had that one night…and they hadn't said much to each other since…or done much to each other since. **_Why is he thinking like this all of a sudden…?_** Alice thought to herself.

Alice finally stood in front no further then a foot away.

"I am a sociopath that enjoys her own company, dislikes being around too many people for too long, keeps occupied so I don't have to think about anything. On top of that! I have a psychopathic sister who killed my parents and hunted me down for 2 years…I don't have many friends and my boyfriend is a turtle!" She panted at the end of her rant her shoulders moving up and down.

Raph was stood there, the wind punched right out of his sails by her confession, a small smile played on his lips as he watched her compose her self.

"Should I continue?" She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow…you're…" Raph tried hard not to smile through his words. Alice beat him to the punch.

"Messed up! I know! I couldn't care less if I'm not seen with you, or if people think I live in the sewers, or if you don't meet my friends…" She stopped herself from rambling further.

"Alice I wouldn't even be able ta live with ya! I have to stay down ere with my brothers, you got ya fancy apartment up top!" He pointed up stepping closer to her.

"So what!? What do you want me to do, move in!? Not going to happen, I refuse to live with a GROUP of men AND I like my shower!" Alice growled with frustration, they hadn't even decided if they were anything yet and already he was worrying about this stuff, where was this coming from.

"Oh! Sorry our little abode isn't good enough for you princess!" Raph roared back throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"What!? I never said that, I would happily live on the street if need be! But I doubt your brothers are going to want a girl living here! Let alone Master Splinter!" She argued, feeling her voice lower slightly, not really wanting the others to hear their argument…it was most likely too late for that.

"Whatever dollface! Face it, you couldn't be with a broke guy, let alone, a broke turtle livin in da sewers!" Raph growled louder.

"So that's what you think of me is it!? I'm just some rich girl that has everything and couldn't possibly fall for anyone you deem unfit for me? Right?" She all but screamed at the beginning, but it was plain on her face that he had hurt her feelings she recoiled and stepped back.

"Very well…" Alcie finally said, a break in her voice.

Raphs posture immediately became sympathetic, he stepped closer his face fell with worry.

"Alice…I didn't mean…" Raph started.

Alice didn't look at him, when she rushed to the door and slammed it firmly behind her. She ignored the looks form the others in the kitchen and headed for the exit of the sewer.

After a silence, they could hear the manhole cover go, and they knew she was gone. Mikey looked up to Leo. "She's isn't staying?" His voice was almost sad and slightly broken.

"I don't think so Mikey." Leo said patting his back.

Mikey sniffed and held up the pizza dough Alice had bought. "So who's cooking dinner?" Mikey sniffled.

Leo just rolled his eyes before glaring up at Raph door.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**Thank you for the reviews they were most welcome! Brought a smile to my face! :3 **

**xxx**

Eris followed the stranger named shredder to a tall large builind she had recognized. The man paused before turning to her wating for a reaction.

"This is…was…my building." Eris hissed under her breathe not entirely sure what she was doing here.

"I am well aware of that, it is under my jurisdiction now." He said flatly.

Eris sowled and backed away form him. "How dare you! What right do you have to-!" she was shortly cut off when a large hand came around her neck and lifted her from the ground.

He held her there for a time, his eyes glowing through the opening in his large helmet. Eris felt her fear build up tears breaking at the seams of her eyes.

"Are you done…?" He said in a solid tone before letting her go, watching her body drop to the floor as she gasped for air.

"This building was sold to me, I own it and everything inside…" He growled calmly.

Eris looked up at him with wild eyes. **_She sold it?_** She thought to herself. Anger began to replace her fear as she scowled at the ground. Her attention was snapped up when she saw the same hand that had almost kill her held out as if to help her up.

She wanted to run, she knew she didn't stand a chance with this one, not on her own, what choice did she have….If he was going to grant her, her revenge. Then she would follow willingly.

Taking his hand, shredder helped her up and they headed for the entrance to the building. She looked up at the tall building and smirked, the walls were formed from blood and lies…she would take it all back from her sister cold dead hands…

…

"ALICE!" Mikey all but screamed as he rushed over to her and hugged her midsection.

"We're so glad you're back! I'm soooooo hungry…" He sobbed joyfully.

Alice stumbled slightly at his advance but smiled down at him and patted the top of his head.

"She's not your chef Mikey, I'm sure she didn't come back just to cook for you." Leo's familiar voice sounded form behind her and Raph. He knocked raph playfully in his shoulder and motioned to Alice.

"I'm glad you managed not to mess it all up…Welcome back Alice." His voice was warm as he smiled in her direction. Raph just grunted with frustration.

"Thanks guys, hey where's Donnie?" Alice's smile faded as she looked around the room.

"He's in his lab-" Leo started to explain but was interrupted by the crashing sound that erupted from Donnie's lab.

The others looked at each other before rushing over to the door, looking inside Donnie was sat dead still his face covered in a black soot from whatever concoction that exploded in his face.

Alice stifled a giggle before walking over with the others.

"Donnie, what the shell are you doin now?" Raph asked looking over his shoulder his arms across his chest. He noticed a flask of what looked like purple mutagen.

Mikey peeped over Donnie's other shoulder. "Please tell me you're not trying to cook dinner…coz I am not eating that!" Mikey made a disgusted face at the purple goo in front of him.

Donnie looked over at Mikey with an un-amused face. "I'm trying to create a mutagen that will enhance ones senses…" He said mutely.

"Coooooool!...Wait, what?" Mikey cooed from over his shoulder.

Donnie sighed. "If I can manipulate the way the mutagen effects our bodies, then maybe I can use it to enhance our senses, our reflexes you name it! If we're going to face the shredder again, we need to be prepared." Donnie explained rubbing the soot from his face.

"So, this stuff will give us like, super-powers!?" Mikey thought out loud his eyes gleaming.

"I wouldn't say super powers, just giving us a bit of an edge." Donnie explained.

"AWESOME! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!" Mikey reached for the flask, but Donnie took it out of his reach before he could get to it causing him to land face flat on the desk.

"It's not ready Mikey, and it would have to be tested. Who knows what this stuff could do to you!" Donnie scorned.

"Awwww!" Mikey pouted.

"I don't care what you say, I ain't drinkin that…" Raph said disgusted.

"You don't drink it, you just rub a little on you and bam! Reflexes that even Shredder won't be able to keep up with!" Donnie exclaimed putting the flask on a shelf.

"I'm with Raph on this one, unless it's been THOUGHRLY tested, I'm not going anywhere near that stuff, for all we know it could mutate us even more, you saw what happened to Dogpound." Leo reasoned.

"That's because he was exposed to too much off it, and it was pure mutagen, this isn't, it's diluted with other stuff to change the way it works." Donnie explained.

"So, that's the stuff that turned you guys into what you are now?" Alice finally spoke up.

All eyes were on her, forgetting she was even in the room for a moment.

"Yeah, we were just normal turtles before this stuff was spilt on us when we were younger." Leo offered.

"I see…" Alice said looking at the glowing purple goop. "And when it lands on a human?" Alice looked to the others around her.

"Well, so far the only one that had just been touched by mutagen was Timothy. He just turned into a blob of mutagen itself, where as others who had contact with an animal before the mutagen touched them…they took on certain characteristics of that animal…" Donnie rubbed the back of his neck as he explained.

"Strange…where did this stuff even come from?" Alice furthered her questioning.

All four turtles looked at each other before Leo answered. "An Alien life-form called the Kraang…"

Alice just looked at them, at first not taking the answer seriously until she saw their faces. "You're serious?" Her brow rose in disbelief.

"It sounds unbelievable, but so does mutant turtles…trust us dollface, they're real, and we're deadly serious." Raph spoke up as he leant against the desk in the center of the room.

Alice looked to him for a moment, seeing the same determined face the others had.

"I believe you, it's just a lot to take in…" Alice offered.

"Especially on an empty stomach…" Mikey cradled his stomach in his hands as it grumbled fiercely.

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled whilst the others laughed, a familiar voice sounded from the door behind them.

"It is good to see you have returned to us Alice." Splinters voice was warm as he bowed gently. Alice returned the gesture and beamed at him.

"Thank you." She said warmly.

"I believe there was talk of food, unless my ears have deceived me." Splinter said with a playful smile.

Alice chuckled softly before making her way into the kitchen. She had made their favorite meal, pizza. One for each with the toppings they loved, afterwards they settled down and watched a movie, something crummy they found in the trash the other day. Donnie had invited April over who ended up bringing Casey along…Donnie was less then pleased.

"Yo! Cas-ey! How you bin man?" Mikey asked as he walked over to him and bumped fists.

"Good man, bin a while-" He drifted off at the end when he noticed a girl coming down the spiral staircase with a sketchbook and pencil case in hand.

"Man…who is that?" Casey asked a little dazed.

"Oh right, you dudes haven't met yet! Alice!" Mikey waved Alice over, she put her stuff down next to Raph on the sofa and walked over.

"What's up?" Alice said casually. "Hey April!" She smiled warmly.

"Hey Alice, this is a friend of mine from college, Casey Jones." April explained.

"Awwww I wanted to introduce them!" Mikey whined as he was squeezed out of the picture.

"Hey Casey, I'm Alice, Alice Gunn." She lifted a hand to wave slightly awkwardly at him.

"Cool name, so how long you known the freaks for?" He leant of Aprils shoulder as he spoke to Alice.

"Freaks? Oh! You mean the guys? Uh, almost a month now I guess…" Alice thought out loud.

"Freeeeaks!? I should find that offensive…" Mikey butted in.

Alice just chuckled and made her way back over to the sofa, picking up her pad and pencils she sat closer to Raph this time, she noticed he put his arm up and around her immediately resting his hand on her shoulder. Alice just looked up at him, enjoying the small but intimate gesture; she beamed up at him before opening her sketchbook and readying herself.

When the lights went out everyone's attention was on the screen, Leo pushed Mikey off the sofa and sat next to Alice a little ways off, not as close as Raph anyway.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed rubbing his head before perching himself in front of the TV on the floor.

The others scattered, Casey was sat on an armchair with April on his lap, and again not something Donnie was happy with. He decided to sulk on the hung tire above the water in the far corner of the room.

Alice couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Donnie, it was more then obvious that he liked her. Alice gave him a sympathetic smile before turning her attention back to the TV with lit up with the show.

Alice hadn't started drawing just yet and it was already half way through the film. She had her legs crossed in front of her on the sofa and the large A2 pad over her lap. As she was relaxing against Raph she felt his arm lower from around her shoulders to rest between them. Not thinking too much on it, she assumed his arm must have gone dead from being it that position for too long. She continued to watch the TV and only her eyes widened when she felt a wondering hand slide under her sketch pad and firmly grip the inside of her thigh closest to him.

She flicked her eyes up to him, he wasn't looking at her, his face was calm and neutral, she then looked over at Leo, who was dead asleep with his head back against the sofa.

She turned her eyes to the TV again and bit her lip so she didn't make a sound, she felt his hand slowly stroke along the inside of her thigh. It was warm and it made her hair stand up on the back of her neck. Trying not to struggle she gripped the edge of her sketch book tightly, the only thing that was covering Raph intentions in her lap.

She couldn't help the small smile appearing on her lips, she tried so hard not to laugh at the fact he was so ninja, he was practically feeling her up in a room full of people.

She suppressed a moan when she felt his hand slid further up her thigh until his hand was practically cupping her sex. She could feel the warmth radiating from his hand; she took this opportunity to sneak a peak at him, only to seem him smirking slightly at the TV. She sighed inwardly, of course he knew what he was doing to her, he could probably feel the heat growing between her legs right now. **_Damn these ever-growing soaked under-things! _**She scorned to herself.

She was not thankful that she was wearing a skirt…that just made things easier for him.

Her hand tightened on the edge of her sketchpad when she felt his fingers work their way underneath the now very wet material. She felt him slid one digit along the lips of her sex. **_Oh god!_** She screamed in her head. Shivering involuntary, she didn't have to look up at him to know he was grinning with glee. **_Oh you just wait, I'm going to make sure you can't walk for moths after this…_**She plotted.

Her thoughts however were filled with a white hot flare when she felt the tip of his finger reach the now extremely sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance. **_Could he not wait for another half an hour? Oh god, when does this movie end…_**Her emotions confused with both annoyance and lust, the thrill of doing it secrecy was also not helping…

She couldn't stop a small buck of her hips when he started to make small circles on the bundle of nerves, she heard him breathe deeply and his body tense. Obviously finding it just as hard to control himself, she just wished she could do something to tease him.

Smirking with a mischievous grin she slid her own hand down to where his was, he was obviously taken off guard by this because his hand paused between her legs.

She slid her hand over his and guided his hand back to what he was doing, leaning closer to him; she closed her eyes to look as if she too had fallen asleep. She bit her bottom lip when she forced one of his fingers between the lips of her sex and dive into her. She could feel him breathe heavily, satisfied she got a little reaction out of him, she bit inconspicuously on his arm that was almost in front of her. Feeling him buck slightly she smirked and continued to guide his hand, there was a distinct wetness glistening both of their hands, fingers and running down her thighs.

She bit down hard enough on her lip that she almost broke the skin suppressing more moans, a familiar tightening knotted in her stomach and squeezed her eyes closed knowing she was so close that was going to burst.

It was taking its toll on Raph too, his now exceedingly hard erection was now pressed uncomfortably against the inside of his shell. The fact that Alice was touching herself was awakening a hunger inside of him; images of watching her pleasure herself whilst she lay naked in front of him plagued his mind.

This was too much, the tightening was growing and she was going to scream, she felt his hand speed up and finally drag out a blissful release from her. He felt her body tighten against him and the walls of her sex clamp down on his and her digit inside of her. He was surprised that she didn't even make a whimper, but when he looked down at her, he could see how it had affected her, he smirked loving that he could do this to her.

He watched her chest rapidly rise and fall, her lips parted and her cheeks tinted with a light pink. Her eyes were still closed and her body was now limp against him, whilst everyone was distracted, he thought would be a good time to get her out of here. Knowing she probably would have trouble walking after that, not to mention coming up with an excuse as to why he was leaving with Alice to his room without making it plainly obvious.

Raph scooped her up hooking an arm under her legs then one around her back lifting her quietly, he ignored the looks from Casey and April when he started up the stairs. Alice made the wise decision to just look as if she had fallen asleep, when she heard his bedroom door go, she felt herself being lowered onto his mattress.

She opened her eyes to see Raph gazing down at her hungrily. "You alright dollface?" He smirked.

Alice didn't bother to answer him, she grabbed the front of his shell and yanked him down to her crashing her lips with his possessively, Raph grunted and wrapped his arms around her keeping her body firmly against him.

Alice broke away to gaze dreamily up at him. "You're going to pay for that…" She half moaned.

"Oh I hope so…" Raph growled before lunging forward and rolling them over deep into the sheets for the rest of the night.

…

The next day Alice had to get to work, she had a art class in the morning and was then working a shift at the bar. Raph didn't want her to go, though he'd never tell her, they shared a slowly soft kiss before Alice pulled away slightly dazed.

"Sure I can't persuade you to stay?" He purred against her lips.

Alice let out a long sigh wanting nothing more then to jump back into the bed.

"You don't need the jobs to keep you occupied princess, you got me for that…" He smirked.

"Oof, you're such a tease!" Alice hissed under her breathe before slamming her lips to his again for a final kiss before breaking away quickly and heading for the door. He let her leave the room, watching as she blew a kiss before closing the door.

He slumped back into the mattress and sighed running a hand over the empty space where her once naked form was laying beside him all night…

His thoughts were thrown when someone knocked on the door. Raph just rolled his eyes and grunted. "What!?"

The door opened to reveal Leo stood there looking smug. "Morning sunshine." He teased. Raph hurled a pillow in his direction, which Leo easily avoided.

"What do you want?" Raph grunted falling back onto the mattress.

"Nothin, just wondering about what's been going on between you and Alice…you sure it's a good idea?" He shrugged leaning against the doorway.

Raph flung an arm over his eyes. "You didn't seem too bothered when she was cookin you dinner…" He grunted.

"I've got no problem with her, that's not the issue." Leo entered the room and closed the door.

"You've got responsibilities, to not just your family but to the city. Just wondering if you thought this through or not? Eventually she's gunna make you choose, us or her." Leo explained.

Raph bolted up then. "That ain't gunna happen, I know where my responsibilities lie, we've been doin dis for years! She ain't like that anyways so just back off, you didn't hear me complaining when you had your thing with Karai!" Raph shot back.

Leo scowled at him crossing his arms over his chest. "Look Raph I'm only looking out for our family I don't want to see you get hurt, and more importantly I don't things to get difficult for you."

"People get together all the time Leo, they have families, this is the first normal thing that's happened to me since we went up top for the first time. I ain't letting it go!" Raph growled defensively.

"We aren't normal Raph, get used to it, what are you going to do, get married? Live in the sewers, is she gunna want that?" Leo reasoned.

Raph felt speechless, he only just got over being worried about being normal with her, now it was all coming back.

"Listen Raph I'm not trying to argue with you, I'm just don't want to see you get hurt if things don't work out, we weren't meant for a normal life." Leo started for the door looking back at Raph before closing it.

"Just think about it will ya." With that, the door closed softly.

Raph was left in his room tearing himself apart with panic, she said she didn't care, but would that change, she said didn't want to move in…does that mean he's got to move in with her? He decided the last time he felt this way; the best thing to do was to go to her.

Grabbing his stuff he flung it on and headed for the exit of the sewers.

"Raph, where ya going!?" Donnie called to him, but got no response, he watched as he ran round the corner to where the manhole cover was.

"What's with him?" He muttered to himself, looking up he saw Leo looking down at where Raph had left.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't make comments such as: 'More please!' or 'Would be good to see...' **

**I don't ask for reviews so I find it unfair for some to feel the need to dictate the Fanfic (Though I don't own the characters or the world other then Alice) and demand more...it's not a review. If you have nothing to comment on, please don't comment.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but I've been in hospital by my boyfriends side for the past couple days and haven't felt the desire to write much. But I did the best I could. **

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**xxx**

Raph remembered Alice talking about the studio she worked in where should would teach both dance and art classes. He came up to a manhole cover on the street Alice had described to him, he knew the Japanese restaurant it was opposite. The alley was dark and shaded, searching the area from under the manhole he emerged completely seeing it was clear.

From where he was he could see through the large front window of the studio across the street. He saw Alice stood at an easel with a few other students in front of her painting something that was on a table in the center of the room.

A small smile curled at the corners of his lips at the mere sight of her, he reached for his T-phone and dialed the number she had punched in labeled 'Dollface'. Raph couldn't help but chuckle before clicking the call button. He lifted the phone to his head and watched Alice from across the street apologised to the student before digging her phone out of her back pocket. He saw her face light up with a warm smile before picking it up and holding it against her ear.

"Hey Raph, what's up?" Alice's voice was bright and cheery; it made his heart swell in his chest.

"Dollface?" Raph questioned, talking about the name she put her number under on his phone.

He watched her laugh and heard her over the phone, and couldn't stop smiling.

"I thought you'd like that…everything ok?" She spoke as she lazily ran her paint brush over her canvas.

"Cud ya come outside, I need to talk to ya." Raph finally said after wondering how long he had been just standing there staring at her.

"You're outside?" Her eyes instantly went to the window trying to look for him.

"Yeah, I'm in the alley just next to the Japanese restaurant. Can you come over for a sec…" Raph voice was failing him, he could hear the desperation in his voice, it made him frustrated at himself.

"Sure, give me a sec and I'll be right out." She hung up and turned to her students explaining briefly before going to the door and walking across the street.

"Raph?" She asked hesitantly when she came into the darkness of the alley.

Raph came out of the shadows and took her hand bringing her closer to him, her face instantly found his and smiled brightly up at him.

"You alright?" Alice lifted a hand to his face cupping his cheek and softly running her thumb along his green skin.

Raph closed his eyes for a moment feeling himself relax at her touch.

"Yeah, I just needed to see ya." He said softly looking to her.

Alice smiled warmly and moved closer to press her lips softly to the corner of his mouth before whispering. "Missed me that much huh?" She teased.

Raph chuckled, but it was half hearted. Alice pulled away noticing this.

"What's wrong, and don't lie to me?" Alice finally said looking up at him intently waiting for his answer.

Raph let his shoulders fall in defeat. "It's nothing, Leo got to me is all. He's a little concerned…" Raph's hand tightened around Alice's hand.

"Concerned? About what?" Alice let her hand fall from his face to his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"It's nothin, just, could you stay at mine tonight?" Raph finally said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, sure if you want, I'm almost done here then I've got my shift at the bar but…" She took a minute to think.

"You know what I'll skip it, let me just finish up the class here and go home to change then I'll come down to the lair ok?" Alice said comfortingly kissing his cheeks and the corners of his mouth again.

Raph visibly relaxed and responded against her mouth kissing her softly.

Alice didn't know what Leo had said to him, but she was going to make it all better, she smiled against his lips before pulling away. "I'll see you in an hour." She finally said before squeezing his hand firmly and walking back across the road to her class.

Raph watched her leave, a small smile on his lips; he wasn't sure why he let Leo get to him like this, why he felt as if his chest was tightening.

He disappeared down the manhole cover to head back to the lair.

…

When Alice had finished up her class she headed home and packed a small bag of these she'd need. It was obvious that he needed her right now and she would do everything in her power to make him feel better.

She dug out her long black dress she wore when at the club and packed it neatly away for her plan later. She headed out locking the door behind her before heading down the stairs to the alleyway.

As Alice was leaving the apartment block she felt her phone ring again, she dug it out of her pocket before picking it up.

"Hello?" She responded cheerfully.

"Hello Miss Gunn, we'd just like to let you know the contract has been sighed off for the building the sale went through without a problem, the finds have been transferred to your discreet account as we speak." An old man voice sounded from the other side of the line.

Alice smiled. "Thank you so much for your help, just out of interest who bought it in the end?"

"A Japanese gentlemen, he seemed set on using it as a branch is his own business, something to do with marketing." The voice said casually.

"I see. Thank you again for all your help, if you could have a copy of the contract send to me that would be brilliant."

"Of course, Miss Gunn, have a good day." The line ended rather suddenly. Alice thought nothing of it before putting the phone back in her pocket.

…

When she reached the lair she could see flashes of light comeing from Donnie's lab, she couldn't see the others anywhere so she dropped her bag and headed for the lab.

"Hello!" She called walking past the door.

Donnie turned and lifted his metal faceguard to see Alice walking in behind him. "Hey Alice, how was your art class?"

Alice walked a little closer seeing the same purple goop he had been working with before… she kept a safe distance.

"It was good thanks, I've got myself off of going to the bar for tonight's shift, I thought I come hang out with you guys…" She drifted off towards the end.

"Where's Raph by the way?" She said looking around.

"I think he's upstairs, he looked upset a little earlier…not sure why." Donnie hesitated rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, yes he mentioned Leo had said something to him before he came to see me." Alice said casually.

"Looking for me?" Leo's voice came from the Lab door behind Alice and Donnie.

They turned to see him leant up against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest.

"Speak of the devil…" Alice smirked. "Have you got a minute Leo, I'd like to talk to you?" Alice crossed her arms over her abdomen.

Leo started walking towards her. "Well, I'm here." Leo stopped in front of her and put his hands on his hips. "What do you want to talk about?"

Alice kept her arms crossed but her expression remained soft. "Just wondering what it was you said to Raph to get him so worked up today?" Her brow rose in expectation.

"Brotherly stuff, nothing to concern yourself with…unless you feel you're more involved then you've been letting on?" Leo smirked.

"Listen Leo, I'm not here to play games. I know what you guys do is important, and I'm not here to ruin that. I'm also not here to get in the way. I care about Raph, I care about all of you, after what you did for me, and it's only natural. If you have a problem with me, then I'd rather you just came out and said it then go upsetting Raph behind my back." Alice finished unable to stop the slight furrow of her brow.

Leo sighed heavily looking down and closing his eyes. Donnie spun back round in his chair pretending they weren't there and tinkered with the mutagen sample in front of him.

"Alice, I've got no problem with you, you're great and I know everyone here likes you company, I just don't want to see my brother come to harm, I don't want him to have to choose between his family and his…well you know…" He said gesturing to Alice.

"I'm not here to make his life difficult for him Leo, I would never make him choose, I don't see why we all can't just…" She lifted her arms in exasperation; unfortunately it was right at the time that Donnie was standing from his chair with the sample of Mutagen in his hands.

Alice arm came into contact with his and caused Donnie to spill the mutagen over Alice's shoulders and chest. It all happened like in slow motion…Alice felt a slight sting of the purple goop hitting her exposed skin. Alice fell to her knees on the floor and started to hiss in pain.

"Arrgh!" She screamed whilst she twisted and wrapped her arms around her.

"Alice! Quick we have to get her to the wet room, we need to get it off of her!" Donnie yelled going for one of her arms as Leo went for the other.

They started for the door when Raph all but skidded to the entrance with a panicked look on his face. When he saw Alice hissing in pain and covered in the purple goop, his panic quickly turned to anger.

"What did you do to her!?" He growled in Leo's direction.

"Not now Leo, we have to get her to the showers!" Leo snapped.

Raph moved out of the way watching as the others passed helping Alice up the stairs frantically rushing to the shower room.

Splinter walked out of the dojo at the moment seeing Raph starting for the stairs.

"What is going on!?" Splinter demanded.

"Alice had some of dat Mutagen stuff Donnie was workin on spilt on'er!" He called to him before following the others to the room.

Splinters face fell with worry and made his way up the stairs. When he entered the shower room he saw the three brothers knelt down by her as they carefully laid he on the floor.

Donnie looked up to Raph. "Get her top off, it's soaked with the stuff."

Raph snapped his head to him, almost grateful he asked him to do it, but not so grateful it was in front of everyone…

Raph ripped down the front of the top she wore and threw it away from her, it hissed when it slapped against the wet floor.

"Damn what is in this stuff, Donnie, what's it gunna do to'er!?" Raph demanded.

"I-I don't know…quick pour the water over her, we need to get it all off before it could take effect!" Donnie ordered pointing to the bucket beside Raph.

Raph didn't hesitate in grabbing the bucket and throwing it over her chest and shoulders watching as the Purple goop rinsed off down the drains.

Alice visibly relaxed and her breathing clamed, there was a faint purple mark left on her skin, but as they watched it started to fade and nothing happened.

"Nothin's happening…she's not mutating…" Raph pointed out.

"I don't get it, maybe she has the same thing April has…" Donnie thought out loud.

Splinter moved over to them and watched as she steadily breathed with her eyes closed soaked on the floor. She was left in her jeans and bra, but no one was really concentrating on that.

"Alice? Alice can ya hear me?" Raph's voice was soft and worrisome; he put a hand on her forehead and ran it through her damp hair. She didn't respond just kept breathing.

Raph looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs rest…" Master Splinter's voice was calm but firm as he looked down at Raph.

Raph nodded and scooped her up hearing her hiss slightly at the sudden contact against her skin.

Raph didn't look at the others, his eyes were on Alice as he took her to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. The others were left to their thoughts, Donnie started cleaning up whilst Master Splinter and Leo interrogated him as to what side affects the mutagen could have on Alice.

Raph could hear the bickering from his room and laid on his bed with Alice held in his arms protectively, he would wait there with her until she woke up…

…

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**xxx**

A few hours later, Raph woke up not having realized he fell asleep. He felt lighter somehow and looking down, he saw that Alice had gone. Flashes of what had happened flickered through his mind racing panic and worry through his veins.

He wasted no time and shot up off the mattress tripping slightly over the frame before making it to the door and bursting through it. He hung over the railings too see everyone in the kitchen standing around.

"Guys! Have you seen Alice?! She's not here!" His voice was filled with panic, it only turned to rage when he saw everyone just look at each other a small smile on their lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys! Have you seen er or not!?" Raph's voice bellowed with anger.

Leo put his hands up in surrender before speaking up to him. "Raph, it's alright, she's…well she's here."

Raph took a moment to process his words before flinging himself over the railings and landing near the sofa. "Ok so where is she?" He stormed over to Leo.

"We haven't…er…seen her, per-say…but she's here…" Leo reasoned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Leo, what the shell are you talking about!?" Raph anger was builing as he reached for the front of Leo's shell without even realizing it.

"ENOUGH!" Splinters voice bellowed through the Lair.

With that everyone backed away from each other. "She is here, Raphael." Splinter motioned to the empty seat beside him.

Raph just looked to the empty chair then back to Splinter. "Uh…Sensei…?"

"Raph, he's right I'm here…" Alice familiar voice sounded form where Splinter had motioned.

Raph eyes widened when he saw a wooden spoon floating in the air back and forth as a wave.

"Hi…" Her voice sounded again.

"Wait…Wha-how did you…WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON!?" Raph's voice screeched as he stepped back slightly.

Donnie stepped forward. "It would seem the Mutagen has had an effect after all…it's given Alice the capability of invisibility…" Donnie tried to hide the tone of astonishment.

They stood in silence for a moment waiting for Raph to take it all in.

"Can you…Can you turn it off?" Raph finally said.

"Don't you think I've tried!?" Alice snapped. Raph recoiled, even though he couldn't see her, she was just as scary…

"Are you…you're still wearing clothes right?" Raph spoke up again, letting anything enter his brain fly out of his huge gob.

The wooden spoon was suddenly thrown at his head. Raph didn't even notice it and it smacked him in the face.

"Hey! Just coz you're invisible does not mean you get to throw stuff!" Raph growled.

"Of course I'm wearing clothes!" She stood and turned around; Raph finally noticed the floating top and skirt twirling around.

"Jack-ass…" She mumbled.

"Alice, relax. Why don't you come with me to the lab and I'll see if I can get rid of this…?" Donnie hesitated.

"I'm not becoming one of your lab rats Donnie!" Alice's voice couldn't stop from breaking.

Everyone heard it, their faces fell when they heard her weeping softly. Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have an idea, follow me Alice." Splinter held out his hand to her, which she took in comfort and followed him as he led her to the dojo.

Splinter closed the door behind them slamming it in the turtle's faces, knowing full well they were following on his tail with curiosity.

Alice smirked when she heard fourth thuds hit the dojo door when Splinter closed it on them. He smiled and turned to Alice walking up to her until he was just a foot away.

"Do you remember the last time you were in here, how I helped you calm your mind?" Splinter said softly.

Alice nodded then, realized he wouldn't have been able to see it. "Yes." She finally said.

"I want you to do it again for me. Close your eyes Alice." Splinter said smiling softly.

Alice obliged and stood still. "I have." She aid, having to explain what she was doing since no one could see her…

"I have found that effects can be altered due to emotion, your worry and chaotic mind is only the beginning…you must calm your mind to be able to control yourself." He started to circle her as he spoke.

Alice stood there taking it all in, she could feel him move around her, keeping her eyes closed she took a deep breathe.

"Good, now. Remember what I said." Splinter stopped in front of her.

Alice imagined herself yet again as the rock in a stream, letting the water wash over her, letting everything pass by as if it never happened. A white hot flash of guilt and horror filled her mind when she thought of her sister, her brow knitted.

"It's alright Alice, just relax and let it wash past you…" Splinter said.

Alice wondered how he could tell she was thinking of it, given he couldn't see her. She frowned a little more as she imagined her sister drifting down the rived slowing straight over her head in the water…Her brow smoothed over and she took another deep breathe.

"Good. Now, open your eyes." Splinter's soft voice came again.

Alice opened her eyes and widened them at the sight of her reflection staring straight back at her. She looked down at herself and stated making sure she was all there.

Looking up at Splinter with an astonished grin. "How did you know...that would work?"

Splinter smirked down at her. "I am wiser then I look."

Alice could have hugged him, but out of respect she just nodded. "Thank you very much, Sensei."

Splinter smiled and bowed slightly, the sound of the door opening slowly broke there moment when they turned to see four turtle heads poking out from around the door.

Alice just rolled her eyes, but soon turned into a grimace when she felt Mikey lunge for her mid-section again.

"ALICE! I'm so glad to see you!" He whimpered.

"Mikey…uh…you were just with me a moment ago…" She grunted out from his grasp.

"Yeah but…I couldn't actually see you…" He sniffled. Alice patted his head an smiled before her eyes locked with Raphs, a small hidden smile appeared on his face she could see the relief in his eyes.

"So…" Donnie started. "It's triggered by emotion…?" He thought out loud.

"It would seem so, as long as I keep calm, hopefully I won't disappear into thin air again…" Alice sighed heavily. She felt Splinters hand on her shoulder again.

"If you wish Alice, we can continue these sessions, I can help train your mind." He offered.

Alice looked up at him and smiled nodding. "I would greatly appreciate that, Sensei."

"I promise Alice, I'll find a cure." Donnie said determined as he started for his lab.

An apologetic Leo walked up to her. "Alice, I'm sorry for…you know…earlier." He rubbed the back of his neck as his words hesitated.

"Don't sweat it Leo, we both got a little heated." She offered a small smile in hopes it would make him feel better.

Leo returned the simple smile and turned to leave the dojo followed by Master Splinter leaving Raph and Alice in the room.

They stood there for a time, their eyes darting from the floor to each other, not entirely sure how to start.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but the wind was rushed from her lungs when she felt Raph's arms around her in an instant holding her tightly to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"You scared me half to death dollface…" He finally said, his words muffled from where he had his head in her shoulder and hair.

"You're not the only one…" She mumbled back.

They pulled away from each other enough so they could look at each other. Raph eyes widened momentarily at the site of Alice's mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" He asked a little dumbfounded.

Alice grabbed his hand and pulled up towards the door. "Come on I have a surprise for you." She sounded almost too excited to contain it, Raph protested slightly but gave up when she had already pulled him to the entrance of the lair. She grabbed her bag and they disappeared into the sewers.

The others watched with amusement and slight curiosity as Alice dragged Raph out of the liar.

"Awwww where's she goin! I'm hungry!" Mikey whined.

"There's plenty of worms and algae lying around…" Leo teased.

Mikey pulled a disgusted face before diving into the fridge to find something to eat.

…

"Hey Alice, don't you think you should be resting, rather then draggin your boyfriend around the sewers." Raph grunted.

Alice stopped in her tracks when she heard him say the 'B' word, knowing he probably didn't realize he had said it himself; she started dragging him again.

"Trust me, it's worth the drag..." Alice smirked.

They turned a corner in the sewer tunnel and came to a stop, Raph looked around seeing the beans of light shining down from the surface through the holes in the manhole covers. It was a long strip of sewer tunnel with a large opening that looked almost like a stage in a theater.

"Hey, isn't dis, where we…" He remembered the night he had found her in this tunnel begging him to help her, it brought a painful swell to his chest.

"Yep! This is where you found me, it's perfect!" She smirked.

"Perfect for what?" Raph asked raising an eyebrow.

Alice turned and smirked knowingly. "Perfect for a show…" She purred before dropping her bag.

She looked to Raph and twirled her finger, indicating for him to turn around.

"What are you up to…?" He crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled.

"You'll find out, but you have to turn around." Her voice was soft and almost pleading, Raph sighed giving in and turned around closing his eyes.

Alice grinned and quickly changed into her long black dress and heels, there was a ledge to the side out of the water that she stood up on to keep her dress out of the water. Next she took out her speakers, they weren't much but they were enough to make a little sound especially in the echo of the tunnels. She stood in the spotlight of one of the manhole covers and knelt down to press play on the speakers.

Raph eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of soft beating music from behind him.

"What the…?" He turned around not expecting to see what he saw.

She was wearing that long black dress he had seen her in at the bar and one of her legs was tilted out of the slit that ran from the top of her thigh revealing enough to make his shell tighten. He noticed her hips started to pop gently to the music and she swayed slightly side to side.

**_"_****_We met on a rainy evening in the summertime  
>Don't think I need to tell you more<br>I needed a raise I worked so hard for this love of mine, love of mine  
>Still I got nothing to show for it"<em>**

Raph was stunned to silence and a slightly open gob when she started signing, the music and her voice filled the sewers drowning out any other noise there was.

**_"_****_Here's a simplification of everything we're going though  
>You plus me is bad news<br>But you're a lovely creation and I like to think that I am too  
>But my friend said I look better without you.<em>**

**_Tongue tied and twisted, go on baby and go to my head"._**

He couldn't stop his legs from moving, taking small steps closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers and she sung only to him. He felt everything tighten when he looked her over. Gulping, he watched her as if hypnotized, this time, there was no one else around, this was a show for him only…

**_"_****_Babe, baby believe me  
>If I stay it ain't gonna be easy<br>Okay, we'll do it your way  
>But this is the last time<br>You'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming down  
>Love on the rocks.<em>**

**_You love the chase but hate me for the runaround  
>We both just tired of the whole thing.<br>You tell me what you want you need you know you have to have  
>And I just pretend I'm listening"<em>**

Raph walked a little closer until he was standing just by the ledge, his head coming to level with her abdomen. It made him angry to think that before he couldn't just take her in his arms and let everyone know she was his. There may not have been anyone else around, but this time, he could take her for himself.

**_"_****_Too tired this time to deal with old suits you wear with your ties that won't bind._**

**_Babe, baby believe me  
>If I stay it ain't gonna be easy<br>Okay, we'll do it your way  
>But this is the last time<br>You'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming down._**

**_Hot as hell, cold as ice, sip it slow cause it's so nice  
>Dulls my senses, drives my pain, but I do it again<br>Burns a bit to the touch, dangerous if it's too much  
>If this bottle could talk<br>Love on the rocks"_**

At those words her wrapped his arms around her hips and picked her up enough to lift her off the ledge. He didn't set her down because of the water but he kept her close enough so he could stare right into her eyes.

**_"_****_Baby, baby, baby, baby believe me  
>Okay, we'll do it your way<br>But this is the last time  
>You'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming down"<em>**

Alice brought her hands to his face and brought his mouth to hers, claiming his lips for her own and kissing him deeply. Raph couldn't prevent a small groan escape his lips and echo down her throat.

Rested their foreheads together Alice smiled running her tongue along her bottom lip, savouring his taste.

"Feel better?" She whispered rubbing her nose against his cheek.

Raph chuckled throatily in response. "I was expectin' you to turn invisible or somethin'…" He chuckled.

"Just don't get me angry and hopefully that won't happen again…" She grumbled against his lips kissing him lightly.

…

Master Splinter was meditating in the dojo, sitting peacefully under the tree in the centre of the room his eyes closed as he embraced the universe.

Leo wondered and knelt before him. "Master, I want to ask you something?" He said hesitantly.

Splinter didn't open his eyes but responded. "How can I help you Leonardo?"

"It's about Raph…and well, Alice…" He started looking down at his hands in his lap.

"What about them?" Splinters cool voice sounded from in front of him.

"You know they're sort of…an item now right?" Leo rubbed the back of his neck before looking up at his master.

"This concerns you?" He responded with a small smile on his lips.

"Doesn't it concern you? Alice, she's giving him false hope of a normal life, we're not normal…I just, don't want to see him get hurt."

Splinter signed and stood opening his eyes he walked over to the shrine where the picture of his lost wife and only child still out there somewhere, sat.

"You all have something that connects you to a normal life Leonardo, Michelangelo has his music and video games, Donnie has his computers and his…feeling for April." He turned around to look at him.

"You have Karai…" He stated simply.

Leo eyes widened at his admission before looking down avoiding his gaze.

"You connection with her made you feel normal, as does your obsession with you cartoon TV series and you collectable figures…" Splinter smirked.

"And as much as it would hurt Donnie and Mikey if something came between their connections, just as it hurt you when something came between you and Karai…that is how hurt Raph would be should something come between him and his connection…" Splinter explained walking to Leo's side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Leo looked up at him, understanding where he was coming from. "Thank you, for helping me see Sensei." Leo nodded bowing slightly before heading to exit the dojo.

Splinter stoked his long white beard and watched him leave shaking his head slightly he returned to his meditations, thinking on how much his sons have grown.

…

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**xxx**

As Leo came out of the dojo he was confronted by a panicked Donnie, rushing towards him.

"Leo! I think April's in danger! She just sent me this photo form her phone look!" Donnie turned the phone to Leo to see what looked like a glimpse of her hand and mostly Casey tied up in some kind of chains…Leo eyes caught onto something that made them widen.

"We have to tell the others…" Leo said sternly.

"I haven't seen Alice or Raph since they left…" Donnie started.

As if on cue Alice and Raph walked into the lair hand in hand Alice carrying her bag and wearing her usual skirt and top.

"What's goin on?" Raph announced from the entrance having heard their names being mentioned.

Leo walked up to Raph. "I think Shredder is back." He snapped the phone from Donnie's hand and showed Raph.

Raph and Alice saw the same thing, Casey tired in ropes with Aprils hand in the fore ground and a three bladed claw attached to a shadow in the background.

Alice gasped slightly lifting a hand to her mouth. "Wait…" Her brought the phone closer.

"That's…the building a sold one the other day!" Alice exclaimed recognizing the logo in the large window behind them.

"Shredder bought that place? What for?" Donnie said walking up the rest.

"What's all the commotion dudes! I'm tryin' to sleep!" Mikey called from his bedroom door.

"Mikey, get your but down here we got a mission." Raph said smirked pounded his fists together.

"Hold on Raph we don't know if this is a trap?" Leo reasoned.

"Then lets go find out!" Raph argued.

"We need to find a way to get in with out being detected…" Donnie thought out loud.

"We tried that last time, didn't work out so well did it…" Raph grumbled.

"Yes…but that was before…" Donnie paused and turned to look at Alice, everyone followed his gaze and light bulbs lit upside their heads.

"What?" Alice asked innocently.

"…Before we had someone that could turn invisible!" Donnie said excitedly, smacking his fist into his other hand.

"Woah woah!" Raph stood in front of Alice.

"Not happening! We can't expect her to go in alone, she doesn't even know how to control this…this mutation…" He turned to Alice. "No offense…"

"None taken…" She chirped.

"Raph what other choice do we have? We have to get them out of here, and this feels like the best way without full confrontation!" Leo reasoned.

"Why not just go confront him! I love confrontation!" Raph snapped at him.

"I want to do it…" Alice's voice came small over the arguments.

"We can't just rush in, we're not ready Raph!" Leo kept pushing.

"So says you, maybe we need a leader who believes in us a bit more!" Raph snapped again. They were head to head when Alice finally broke it.

"SHUT UP!" Alice yelled. The others all but snapped to attention looking to Alice.

"I want to do it…" She said against after clearing her throat.

Raph's face fell as he approached her. "Alice, you have no idea what this guy is like, and it could be a trap." He put a hand on her shoulder.

Alice just looked up at him with her best smile. "Raph, if I can help, I'll help, you've all done enough for me it's only fair. Besides, I want to help."

Raph just sighed, her smile trying to soften his worry, but it was no use, he wasn't going to stop her from doing what she wanted.

"I'll be right behind you, ya hear me?" His voice was low as if only to be heard by her.

Alice smiled and nodded. "I know…"

The other rubbed the back of their necks awkwardly looking away from them when they were clearly having a moment.

"Alright, it's dark out so lets move." Leo said after clearing his throat.

The others nodded and followed him out of the lair, before they could make it out Splinters voice bellowed Alice's name.

She turned to see him stood with a knowing smile holding out the sword she had used before and threw it her way.

Alice caught it mid air before pulling the strap over her shoulder; she smiled and shared a nod before they rushed out of the lair heading for the surface.

…

When they reached the building they landed on the north side in an alley down by the wall, there was a vent that was covered by the product trucks which was now free to access.

Donnie turned to Alice. "Alright, this is our way in, I've hacked into the building camera via the satellite on the roof, we'll be able to watch you from out here." He turned his mini screen towards her so she could see, he flicked through the different rooms of the building until he reached the one where April and Casey were being held.

"Looks like they're being held in the top room, why do they always do that?" Donnie groaned.

"Because it bad-ass bra!" Mikey said obviously. Ignoring him everyone's eyes were on Alice.

"You just gotta, you know… do your thing…" Donnie finally said.

Alice just rolled her eyes before closing them and tried to concentrate on something that would make her mad.

Everyone just watched, leaning in waiting for her to turn invisible, Alice cracked an eye open to see everyone starting at her.

"Well I can't do it with you guys watching!" She hissed under her breath.

"I can't get angry…someone hit me…" Alice order looking to the brothers.

They just looked at each other and hesitated before a hand came down across Alice's face. Everyone's eyes were on Mikey.

"What? She asked us to!?" He whined.

"How could you hit a girl!?" Leo hissed under his breath.

"Better yet, how could you hit my girlfriend and still be alive!" Raph grabbed the front of Mikey shell watching his head shrink back into it as he threatened him.

"Er guys…" Donnies voice sounded from behind them, they turned to see Donnie…but no Alice.

Raph dropped Mikey. "Alice?"

"I'm here!" She waved at they could make out her clothes in the dark floating where she was stood.

"Alright, I'm ready…" alice said making her way to the grate, but was stopped by Donnie's hand.

"Uh Alice, the cameras will still be able to detect you, you know coz you're wearing clothes and that sword…" Donnie said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"So…?" Alice said, the shoulders of her clothes shrugging.

"So you'll be seen on camera…you'll have to be entirely invisible to sneak past…" Donnie explained awkwardly.

"Wait! Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting!?" Alice hissed.

"Seems like everyone's got a death wish tonight!" Raph fisted his palm and stormed towards Donnie.

"Raph, stop…" Alice sighed. "He's got a point…"

The others watched as her clothes expanded in what looked like a sigh, then all they could see was the sword coming over her shoulder and being handed to Leo.

She then reached for her top and took it off over her head flinging it into Leo's open hands with the sword. Not being able to look away they stood there watching her strip down to her underwear, their faces bright red. When she finally came to unhooking her bra the others turned their head finally able to break the trance they were in.

Alice then wiggled out of her underwear and put in the pile in Leo's arms. Leo closed his eyes trying to ignore the intoxicating smell of her on her clothes…He gulped knowing full well Raph was watching. Donnie offered a bag for Leo to put the clothes in.

"What about my sword?" Alice finally said, he voice shaking slightly from the cold air on her now very bare skin.

"D-don't worry, we'll follow you around on the outside and lower it in if you need it, hopefully it won't come to that, just get to the top floor. Donnie stuttered, his face still bright red.

Alice sighed and walked to the vent taking off the grate. "Hell that's freezing! Ugh I can't believe I'm doing this…if I find this on youtube Donnie I'm coming for you, ya hear?" She threatened to him before crawling in to the vent.

…

Whilst Alice was tunneling through the ventilation system completely nude, the other watched the rooms to make sure no one was coming to Alice's location. They had also given her a mic so they could communicate, Donnie had made it in the shape of an ear plug so hopefully it would only go noticed as a small spec on camera in her invisible form.

"God~ this vent is freezing!" She hissed under her breathe, but her words came loud and clear to them on the other side.

Mikey covered his mouth to stifle a laugh whilst the other glared at him with threateing intent should he say a word.

"You're almost to the end now Alice, you should see another grate ahead of you." Donnie radioed in to her.

"Yes, I see it, the room on the other side is the reception." Alice confirmed reaching the grate.

"That's right, the elevators are going to be too obvious, if you take two flights of stairs they'll be an air shaft with a ladder." Donnie confirmed looking at the blueprints they had form the previous attempt at infiltrating the building.

Alice carefully push on the grate to lift it up, looking around she could see it was clear. Donnie and the others could see the grate being lifted on the screen, it was almost creepy seeing things move with nothing behind it, almost like watching a ghost…

They watched as she carefully let it back down after crawling out without making a sound.

"On your left Alice, go left and you'll see the stairs." Donnies voice came over the mic.

Alice moved down the left hand side of the hall way until she reached the stair well just as she was about to turn the corner she could see a torch light.

"Donnie, what do I do?" She whispered.

"Hey! Is someone there!?" A male voice called from the stair well.

"Just relax Alice, they can't see you…" Donnie said.

Alice stood very still against the wall watching as the shadow came around the corner, her eyes widened at the sight of hat almost looked like a werewolf.

The other could see it too. "Dogpound…" They all said simultaneously. Alice remembered them talking about him before, he was one of the ones who had been mutated from a human and a dog…

"Alice, try and move around him, he may not be able to see you…but he could probably smell you, Move!" Donnie hissed under his breathe.

Alice watched Dogpound looked around with his torch, Alice made her move when he stepped away form the stairs, trying her best to keep a distance from him. She made it up just two stairs. Keeping her back to the wall when the creature turned on it's heels and looked directly at her.

Alice held her breathe but kept moving away up the stairs, eventually he growled and started down the hall way. Alice let out a breath just as the turtles did, not realizing they had been holding it.

With that Alice ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"That was too close…" Raph grumbled.

Alice made it to the second floor and stared into a dark room that looked to be a bunch of computer offices…

"Where now Donnie?" She whispered.

"Get to the end of the room and you'll see a vent right in front of you." Donnie confirmed.

"I can't see her, where is she?" Raph groaned feeling edgy not being able to do anything but watch his naked girlfriend roam enemy territory.

Alice could hear Raph over the mic and casually slipped a couple bits of paper on the floor form the one of the desk letting them know where she was. Raph smirked slightly and let out a breath.

Alice smiled and continued across the room, she could see the vent ahead, she felt releaf when she started pegging it towards it, when Donnies voice came over the mic.

"Stop Alice! There's a group of Foot ninja heading your way, keep to your left so they don't bump into you…" Donnie ordered over the mic.

Alice could hear them straight after his order and kept to one of the offices out of the way. "Foot ninja? Not very creative…" She mumbled to herself.

"Tell me about it!" Mikey groaned from his side. "I could have come up with a much better name! But noooo! Bad guys started naming themselves, I mean when did that happen, right?" He babbled on until Leo snapped his hand over his mouth.

Mikey looked to his brothers to see them glaring at him with white hot eyes of fury Mikey recoiled and smiled apologetically motioning his fingers across his mouth to signal he'll keep it zipped.

Alice could see the ninja pass by her; they wore black skintight armour with some sort of goggles…**_Weird…_**she thought.

After they passed by, she got out of the cubicle and made her way to the vent making sure she didn't make a sound when she lifted it. The others watched as the grate lifted as if on it's own and then close behind Alice.

"Ah! Cold, cold!" she squealed when she came in connect with the metal surface again.

"Don't be such a wuss…" Raph jested smirking.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see how you'd like your...tender bits being dragged on freezing cold metal!" She hiss under her breathe.

All four turtles shivered at the thought and said nothing.

"Didn't think so…" Alice mumbled.

Alice climbed the ladder and came to the end of the vent.

"Donnie, am I clear to exit?" Alice whispered over the mic.

Donnie checked his screen in the near by rooms, they looked empty.

"You're clear, just be careful." Donnie replied.

Alice exited the vent and had to jump down slightly to the floor, thankfully her bare feet made no noise on the marble.

"Donnie where now?" Alice whispered.

Donnie checked the layout and saw a hall at the end of the room.

"Get to the other side of the room and they'll be a hall way that leads to an elevator…it's the only way into the top room…" Donnie said hesitantly.

"I thought you said, taking the elevator was going to be too obvious…" Alice hissed under her breathe making her way across the room.

"It is, but it's our only way into that room…" Donnie confirmed.

"What about the stairs?" Alice pressed.

"It's heavily guarded with foot ninja…" He sighed.

"Donnie I'm invisible remember…?" Alice scoffed.

"It's too risky, there's to many of them to just slip between them…"

"What about making a distraction so I can get to the stairs?" Alice suggested under her breath.

Donnie thought for a moment. "That could work, get their attention so you can slip up the stairs…"

"Got it…I wonder why they don't have the elevator guarded?" Alice reached the elevator and saw a sign on it saying out of order.

Alice smirked, on the turtle's screen they could see the elevator doors opening in the dark.

"Alice what are you doing?" Raph hissed with a pang of panic in his tone.

"It's not working, rather then making a scene I could just climb the elevator shaft…" Alice said under her breath.

She walked in and carefully lowered herself onto the top of the elevator cubical grabbing the ropes for he support before pulling herself up and started to climb.

The turtles saw the doors shut. "Alice I don't have a visual feed on you in there…" Donnie said worried.

Alice smirked. "Then they won't be able to see me either…" She reasoned.

The turtles said nothing more, they knew she was right, they just didn't like it…

Alice stopped climbing when she could see her hand flickering in front of her. "No, no no no!" She hissed.

"What!? Alice what is it!?" Raph grabbed the screen shaking it as if it would help bringing up a picture of her so he could see what was happening.

"I'm flickering, I-I not invisible anymore…" She stuttered.

"Alice you have to get angry!" Raph snapped.

"I know I know…but it's not…Oh god…" her voice was filled with panic and worry.

Raph did what any good boyfriend would do, he made her angry…

"Alice, don't be such a wuss, god I knew we shouldn't have let a human do this let a along a woman!" Raph laughed at the end.

Alice felt her brow knit and her hands tightened on the metal ropes of the elevator.

"What did you say!? I going to kick your ass when I get out of here!" She threatened.

"He! I'd like to see that happen! Just hurry up toots! We're starvin' and we need ya to cook us food!" Raph continued.

"You'd better start checking your food every day Raph…I swear…" Alice threatened starting to climb again.

"This is fun!" Mikey bounded over and spoke over the mic.

"Hey Alice…errm you know that one time…you lost your tooth brush at ours…well I may have borrowed it to clean the toilet…then I used it to scratch the inside of my shell…but I put it back! I swear…" Mikey said innocently.

There was a slight pause before her voice came bellowing over the mic almost bursting their eardrums.

"I'm going to making turtle soup when I get out of here I hope you're aaaall Hungry!" She noticed her hands had disappeared in front of her and she continued to climb until she reached the door to the top floor. Jumping onto the ledge she pulls the doors apart as quietly as she could before letting them close behind her.

Donnie and the others could see the elevator doors open in the top floor…but saw no Alice, they sighed with relief.

"That went well…" Leo smirked.

Raph head was hung. "I'm going to pay for that later…" He grumbled.

Alice could see April and Casey ahead tied with chains and hung from the ceiling. She looked around for a way to lower them and went to the desk at the far end of the room.

April could hear something moving around, and saw the draws of the desk open by them selves…

"W-Whos there?" she called weakly.

Alice looked up at April. "April, it's me. Alice, don't panic I'm looking for a way to get you down…"

"Alice…w-where are you?" April squinted her eyes but couldn't see anyone.

"I'm here, just not visible, long story. Just try not to look like you're talking to someone, they've got cameras in here." Alice confirmed before looking again, she saw a level on the side of the desk and pulled it gently. Looking up, she saw them being lowered slowly.

When their feet where on the floor, Alice rushed over and started to release the chains around them.

"What the hell is goin on Red...?" Casey asked slightly hesitant when seeing the chains moving with no force of anyone behind it.

"It's Alice Casey, just relax, she helping us get out of here." April tried to calm him and felt the chains come loose around her.

The turtles watched and smiled when he saw the chains falling away completely. "She got them…" Donnie sighed.

"Come on, lets get out of here…" Alice grabbed Aprils' hand and pulled her towards the staircase. "There foot ninja at the bottom but if I can-"

"Leaving us so soon?" A familiar voice came from the far corner of the room.

Alice stopped her eyes wide with horror. "Eris…"

…

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


End file.
